Harry Potter : Une tragicomédie
by Kerameus
Summary: Et pourquoi tout devrait-il être noir ou blanc ? Une réécriture de Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers, avec des méchants moins méchants et des gentils moins gentils. Résumé : Un jour, Harry Dursley reçoit une étrange lettre au nom de Harry Potter. Ses parents lui avouent alors qu'ils l'ont adopté, et que ses véritables parents étaient des sorciers...
1. De l'imprévu pour Vernon Dursley

**Avant-propos.**

Il y a, dans la série Harry Potter, une fracture nette avec d'un côté des méchants qui cumulent les défauts (lâches, cruels, traîtres, fourbes, etc.) et de l'autre des gentils cumulant les qualités (courageux, altruistes, honnêtes, etc.). Mon but, ici, est de rendre plus humains les personnages, et plus crédibles les situations.

Mais pour que cette histoire reste intéressante et originale, je m'écarterais souvent de la trame des livres (parfois de beaucoup). Puisque tout le monde connaît l'intrigue, il me faut en effet des rebondissements inattendus, sinon cette réécriture deviendrait lassante.

**Avertissement** : ce premier chapitre est très proche de l'original et n'apporte rien à l'histoire, donc n'hésitez pas à passer directement au deuxième chapitre s'il ne vous plaît pas.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : De l'imprévu pour Vernon Dursley.**

Notre histoire commence le 3 novembre 1981 à Little Whinging, un quartier pavillonnaire de la banlieue de Londres. Plus précisément au 4 Privet Drive, une charmante maisonnette que rien ne distingue des maisons alentours.

Dans cette maison vivaient Mr et Mme Dursley. Ils formaient un couple d'une banalité sans nom. Tant mieux pour eux, d'ailleurs, puisque c'était exactement ce qu'ils avaient décidé dès leurs fiançailles : être une famille sans histoires, une famille qui n'attire pas les regards sur elle pour quelque raison que ce soit. L'idée même qu'ils puissent sortir du lot à cause d'une originalité quelconque les horrifiait. Pour cette raison, ce que tout le monde faisait, ils le faisaient, et ce que personne ne faisait, ils s'abstenaient de le faire. Cette philosophie de vie leur permettait une grande tranquillité, mais rendait leur existence horriblement monotone.

Mr Dursley dirigeait la société Grunnings, spécialisé dans la fabrication de perceuses. Un emploi qui permettait à madame de ne pas travailler, et qui assurait au couple un train de vie petit-bourgeois. Il avait hérité de cette entreprise au décès de son grand-oncle, mais cela ne le privait en fait d'aucun mérite : l'entreprise, au bord du gouffre à son arrivée, était désormais prospère. Vernon Dursley avait donc déjà bien réussi sa vie, à seulement vingt-six ans. Physiquement, c'était un homme grand et massif, et qui avait cette particularité de n'avoir presque pas du cou. Il possédait par ailleurs une large moustache fournie (sa grande fierté).

Mme Dursley, elle, était mince et avait de longs cheveux blonds. À l'opposé de son mari, elle possédait un cou étonnamment long. N'ayant donc pas besoin de travailler, elle menait une existence paisible, restant le plus souvent à la maison. Elle y passait ses journées entre les tâches ménagères et le jardinage (elle avait une grande passion pour les fleurs, et leur jardin arrière était magnifique en toute saison, même en hiver). Depuis un peu plus d'un an maintenant, Pétunia Dursley s'occupait aussi de leur enfant, Dudley, qui était à leurs yeux le plus merveilleux bébé du monde, mais qui était en réalité un parfait braillard.

Ce matin du 3 novembre, donc, commença comme tous les mardis depuis des années (et en fait comme tous les jours de semaine depuis des années). Le couple se leva à sept heures, et après un petit-déjeuner composé d'un verre de jus d'orange, de trois œufs mollets et d'une tartine de pain grillé à la confiture de fraise, Vernon parti pour son travail. C'était un matin nuageux, mais de ce genre de nuage qui menacent toute la journée sans jamais qu'une goutte ne tombe. Dans le doute, il prit un parapluie, et monta dans sa voiture.

Arrivé à quelques pâtés de maisons des locaux Grunnings, cependant, Vernon s'arrêta à un feu rouge et aperçu quelque chose d'inhabituel sur le trottoir (et Dieu sait que Vernon déteste cela, puisqu'il considère tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire comme une menace contre son confort, nous l'avons déjà dit). Il y avait, à seulement quelques mètres de lui, quatre jeunes hommes d'une vingtaine d'années, costumés comme ça ne devrait pas être permis de l'être, chacun portant une cape noire tombante et une lavallière extravagante rouge et or. Ils semblaient tous très réjouis, et apostrophaient les passants sans que Vernon puisse entendre ce qu'ils pouvaient bien leur raconter.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces charlots ? » maugréa-t-il. « Quelle idée de se faire remarquer avec un tel accoutrement… ». Le feu passa en vert, et Vernon redémarra sans chercher à en savoir plus. Il arriva à son bureau à huit heures précises, comme à son habitude, et s'installa dans son fauteuil : il fallait qu'il jette un œil à tout un ensemble de documents administratifs rebutants, et il voulait avoir fini tout cela avant la pause déjeuner.

Vers neuf heures et quart, il entendit un hululement. Ou plutôt non : un roucoulement. En plein Londres, il n'y avait bien que des pigeons, et cela ne pouvait donc être qu'un roucoulement. Il ne leva même pas les yeux.

Vers dix heures trente, il voulut souffler un peu il se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes, et alla jeter un œil par la fenêtre pour se changer les idées. Il vit alors passer une chouette. Il crût avoir rêvé, mais une deuxième chouette passa alors. « Allons bon, elles se sont sans doute échappées d'une volière. » pensa-t-il. Et il retourna travailler. Cela lui paraissait être une bonne explication, et même si ce n'était pas _la_ bonne explication, cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

À midi, il pensa qu'il serait bon d'aller prendre un peu l'aire, et sortit s'acheter quelque chose à manger à la boulangerie d'en face. Alors qu'il attendait que le feu passe au vert pour traverser la rue, il vit arriver deux autres de ces individus étranges. Ils avaient aussi une cape, mais n'avaient pas de lavallière, ce qui était peut-être pire puisqu'en compensation ils portaient d'informes chapeaux noirs brodés de motifs bleus, ressemblant grossièrement à des mitres d'évêques. Ceux-là semblaient débattre vivement. Vernon put entendre une partie de leur conversation, ce qui le fit frémir d'horreur.

« Incroyable, je te dis. C'est le fils Potter qui a fait ça, et…  
- Harry, c'est ça ?  
- Oui c'est ça, Harry. Eh bien, comme je te le disais… »

Il n'entendit pas la suite, mais c'était déjà trop. Vernon pria tous les dieux de toutes les religions pour qu'il s'agisse d'une coïncidence.

Il ressortit de la boulangerie dix minutes plus tard, plus calme. Il avait réfléchit dans la file d'attente, et s'était dit qu'après tout, Potter n'était pas un nom de famille si rare, et Harry était même un prénom très courant. Il devait donc s'agir d'un homonyme. Et puis, enfin, comment un enfant d'à peine un an pourrait-il faire parler de lui ainsi ? C'en était un autre, voilà tout, et Vernon n'avait pas d'inquiétudes à avoir. Tant que possible, il voulait éviter de penser à l'excentrique sœur de sa femme et à son dérangé de mari, et par extension il ne voulait pas avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec leur fils. De fait, il essaya de ne plus penser à tout cela.


	2. Une nouvelle incroyable

**Chapitre 2 : Une nouvelle incroyable.**

L'avant-veille, le dimanche 1er novembre 1981.

Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe et professeur de métamorphose de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, traversait les couloirs de l'école à vive allure en direction du bureau du directeur. Elle ignorait pourquoi il l'avait fait appeler, mais Rusard, le concierge avait bien insisté sur l'importance et l'urgence de la chose.

Elle arriva devant une grande statue de gargouille, logée dans un renfoncement du mur. « Crème glacée à la vanille » dit-elle, et la gargouille s'écarta, révélant une ouverture menant à un petit escalier en colimaçon. McGonagall trouvait les mots de passe du directeur stupides, mais elle devait bien reconnaître qu'ils étaient fiables, puisque personne ne pourrait y penser. Après le passage de McGonagall, la gargouille se remit en place.

En haut de l'escalier, elle atteignit l'antichambre, une pièce haute de plafond et cernée de bibliothèques pleines de livres reliés et de rouleaux de parchemin, ainsi que d'étagères regorgeant de bibelots dont le rôle restait obscur à McGonagall. Il y avait plusieurs portes, donnant accès aux différentes pièces des appartements du directeur. Rusard lui avait dit qu'il serait dans le petit cabinet, alors elle frappa à l'une des portes, qui s'ouvrit toute seule.

Le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, était debout face à une petite fenêtre, derrière un bureau recouvert de feuilles éparses. Lorsque McGonagall entra, il se retourna et lui désigna d'un geste un fauteuil. Il semblait préoccupé. McGonagall ne s'assit pas et attendit qu'il parle.

« J'insiste : assieds-toi, Minerva. Il est arrivé une chose terrible, hier. »

Lui-même pris place dans le grand fauteuil, derrière le bureau ; alors McGonagall s'assit, inquiète. Dumbledore se racla la gorge.

« Pour le moment, les seules personnes à savoir sont Remus Lupin et moi-même. J'aimerais éviter que l'affaire ne s'ébruite avant que je n'ai eu le temps de prendre certaines dispositions.  
- Bien sûr, Albus. Mais qui y a-t-il, enfin ?  
- Ce matin, Remus est allé chez les Potter, et il les a trouvés mort… »

McGonagall resta sous le choc.

« Les mangemorts ? souffla-t-elle.  
- En quelque sorte, confirma Dumbledore en hochant la tête. Il a trouvé James la baguette à la main, dans le salon, et il y avait de nombreuses traces de combat. Quant à Lily, il l'a trouvé dans la chambre de leur fils, avec un autre corps… »

McGonagall tiqua.

« Qui ? Sirius, Peter ?  
- Non. Voldemort. »

McGonagall resta bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés ; elle chercha ses mots.

« Es-tu certain de ce que tu dis ? Il pourrait s'agir d'un leurre.  
- Non, j'y suis allé moi-même, et je peux t'assurer que c'est bien le corps sans vie de Tom Jédusor que j'ai vu là-bas, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Il n'y avait absolument aucune trace de magie, ce n'est pas un artifice.  
- Mais comment ? Que s'est-il passé ? Ce n'est tout de même pas Lily qui l'a vaincu…  
- Non, il semblerait que sa magie se soit retournée contre lui-même, pour une raison que j'ignore encore. Il a, semble-t-il, essayé de tuer Harry après avoir tué ses parents, mais il a échoué. Remus l'a trouvé dans un berceau fracassé, avec une blessure au front – un peu comme une déchirure – là où le sort a dû le frapper. Je pense qu'il en gardera une cicatrice, mais pour autant il se porte très bien.  
- C'est incroyable, balbutia-t-elle.  
- C'est un coup dur de plus pour nous, continua Dumbledore, mais le coup est bien pire pour les mangemorts : ils ont perdus leur meneur. J'irais tout à l'heure au ministère, faire part de cette information à Millicent Bagnold. Nous verrons tous les deux ce qu'il convient de faire. Pour le moment, il nous faut trouver quoi faire de Harry. »

McGonagall se ressaisit.

« Sirius est son parrain, il pourrait être son tuteur…  
- Non, déclara Dumbledore, je le l'imagine pas capable d'élever seul un enfant si jeune. Il n'a pas la maturité de James, il n'est pas assez posé. Et je crois savoir qu'il reste de la famille à Harry, alors…  
- Uniquement du côté de sa mère, coupa McGonagal. Pas du côté sorcier, donc, mais du côté moldu…  
- Oui, je le sais. Mais la sœur de Lily a un enfant d'environ un an, comme Harry. Elle pourrait donc les élever ensemble. Et comme elle sait à propos de notre monde, cela ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes. »

McGonagall prit un moment pour réfléchir.

« Tu as sans doute raison, Albus, la famille doit avoir la priorité. Beaucoup de sorciers ont été élevés par des moldus, après tout, il n'y a pas de raison que cela se passe mal. Mais comment leur annoncer tout cela ? Et surtout, comment régler les aspects juridiques de l'adoption ? Tu sais comment sont les moldus, il faudra que la tante de Harry reçoive officiellement sa garde, et cela signifie qu'il faut trouver des explications rationnelles à donner aux autorités… »

Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil à une horloge ancienne accrochée au mur. Il y avait huit aiguilles de différentes tailles, et les nombres étaient dans le désordre, mais il annonça tout de même :

« Il est l'heure, je dois partir pour le ministère. »

Il se leva.

« J'ai d'ores et déjà mis en sécurité le corps de Voldemort, et avant de quitter la maison des Potter, j'ai chargé Remus de remettre un peu d'ordre. Toi, va chercher le professeur Quirell ; il saura certainement comment faire.  
- Très bien, répondit McGonagall, je m'occupe de tout cela. Mais je vais tout de même contacter Sirius pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. »

Dumbledore acquiesça.

« Fait ce que tu as à faire, mais ne parle de Voldemort à personne pour le moment. À tout à l'heure, Minerva. »

Il disparut, laissant seule McGonagall, qui avait encore du mal à imaginer que la disparition de leur plus grand ennemi puisse être réelle. Elle prit une grande inspiration, puis se leva et sortit de la pièce. Elle comptait tout d'abord passer à la volière, pour envoyer un hibou à Sirius, pour lui dire que James et Lily avait été tué par les mangemorts, puis elle irait voir leur tout nouveau professeur d'étude des moldus, Quirinus Quirell. Puisque de tous les professeurs, il était le seul à vraiment connaître le monde moldu et ses subtilités, il était l'homme de la situation.


	3. Un nouvel enfant chez les Dursley

**Chapitre 3 : Un nouvel enfant chez les Dursley.**

Mardi 3 novembre 1981.

Lorsque Vernon rentra chez lui ce soir-là, il faisait déjà bien nuit. Il se gara dans la petite allée et sorti de la voiture en sifflotant. L'après-midi s'était bien passé, et les époux Potter et leur fils lui était complétement sorti de l'esprit. Vernon espérait pouvoir mettre les pieds sous la table sitôt le seuil franchi. Cependant, en ouvrant la porte d'entrée, aucun parfum de cuisine n'atteignit son nez. Il accrocha son manteau puis se dirigea vers le salon.

Il y trouva sa femme sur le canapé, le regard perdu dans le vide.

« Qui y a-t-il, ma chérie ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien… »

Pétunia tourna la tête vers lui. « C'est ma sœur et son mari… » Les épisodes du matin lui revinrent en mémoire, et il comprit que les hurluberlus qu'il avait vu parlaient bel et bien de cette famille Potter qu'il redoutait tant. Il appréhenda la suite : qu'avaient-ils bien pu faire encore, ces deux-là ? Qu'avaient-ils bien pu faire pour attirer l'attention sur eux et pour pousser les gens de leur espèce dans les rues ? Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ce qui allait suivre.

« Ils sont morts », annonça sa femme.

Vernon s'assis à côté de Pétunia.

« Mais que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il en abandonnant d'un coup toute l'antipathie qu'il avait pour eux.  
- C'est la police qui m'a téléphoné tout à l'heure. Apparemment, il y a eu un problème avec leur cheminée, et ils ont inhalé du monoxyde de carbone. Ils sont morts asphyxiés dans leur salon, dimanche soir… C'est un voisin qui les a trouvé hier matin. »

La gorge de Vernon se serra. Quelle horrible fin, pensa-t-il. Même s'il avait toujours été convaincu que ces gens-là étaient un danger pour le bon ordre, leur disparition ne le réjouissait pas le moins du monde.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de Pétunia. Même si depuis des années, ses seuls échanges avec elle s'étaient limités à des appels très brefs pendant les fêtes de fin d'année, Lily restait sa sœur.

« Et leur fils, Harry ? demanda Vernon.  
- Il était dans sa chambre, alors il n'a pas été intoxiqué, déclara Pétunia. »

Elle se retourna vers son mari et le regarda droit dans les yeux, d'un air suppliant.

« Il n'a personne d'autre que nous désormais, Vernon, il faut que nous nous occupions de lui ! »

Vernon se recula d'un air horrifié.

« Mais James n'avait aucune famille, aucun cousin qui soit l'un des leurs, et qui pourrait prendre Harry ? Il est trop différent de nous, Pétunia : s'il est à moitié aussi étrange que ses parents, comment pourrions-nous faire pour l'élever ? Je ne me sens pas le moins du monde capable de m'occuper d'un enfant ayant ce genre de… capacités. »

Pétunia renifla bruyamment.

« Non, il n'a personne d'autre. Le policier qui a appelé a dit qu'ils n'avaient trouvé que nous. Mais son état n'est pas une fatalité, tu sais : nous pourrions l'élever normalement, il n'est pas trop tard pour cela, et nous pourrions en faire quelqu'un de tout à fait comme il faut.  
- Tu crois que cela est vraiment possible ? demanda Vernon.  
- Oui : ma sœur était tout à fait normale avant qu'elle ne fréquente cette « école » qu'ils ont. Ce n'est qu'à partir de son entrée là-bas qu'elle est devenue bizarre. »

Les époux restèrent un petit moment assis côte à côte, perdus dans leurs pensées respectives. Puis des pleurs se firent entendre, et Pétunia, comme par automatisme, se leva.

« Dudley doit avoir faim, je ne lui ai pas encore donné son biberon à cause de toute cette histoire. »

Alors elle sorti du salon, et Vernon entendit ses pas dans l'escalier. Après avoir analysé toutes les solutions qui s'offraient à eux, il en arriva à une conclusion : il fallait qu'ils prennent Harry. S'ils ne le faisaient pas, il irait sans doute dans un orphelinat, ou serait placé dans on ne sait quelle famille d'accueil. Il n'aurait pas voulu que cela arrive à son fils si lui-même mourrait d'une manière ou d'une autre, alors Vernon ne voyait pas au nom de quoi il ferait subir cela à son neveu…

Pétunia revint dans le salon. Elle ne pleurait plus, mais ses traits restaient tirés, et ses yeux rougis.

« J'ai bien réfléchit, annonça Vernon. Je suis d'accord pour que l'on prenne la garde de Harry. »

Pétunia sourit timidement.

Derrière la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin, un chat tigré semblait épier le couple. Il était là depuis le retour de Vernon, mais aucun des deux époux ne l'avait remarqué. Il partit alors en direction du fond du jardin, là où la lumière du salon ne permettrait plus de le voir. Une voix l'appela alors : « Je suis là, professeur McGonagal. » Le chat se retransforma alors en humain, et le professeur Quirell s'approcha d'elle.

« Comment cela s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il.  
- Les Dursley sont d'accord pour s'occuper de Harry. »

Quirell sourit. Son plan avait marché à merveille. Les moldus avaient gobé la mise en scène qu'il avait montée chez les Potter, et avaient cru à une mort accidentelle. Ils s'étaient occupé du reste tout seuls.

« En revanche, ajouta McGonagal, ils semblent convaincus de pouvoir l'élever comme un moldu, et de le tenir éloigné du monde des sorciers. »

Quirell ricana.

« Je leur souhaite bien du courage : on ne peut pas lutter contre une nature magique. Elle refera surface un jour ou l'autre, et ils n'y pourront rien.  
- Ah oui ? Alors imaginons que Harry soit un cracmol, lança sarcastiquement McGonagal. »

Quirell s'arrêta de rire.

« Il ne manquerait plus que ça, tiens !  
- Et pourquoi pas ? continua McGonagal. Tout le monde y trouverait son compte, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il la fixa du regard, pour essayer de savoir si elle se moquait de lui ou était sérieuse. McGonagal était parfois pince-sans-rire, pensa Quirell, mais dans un tel contexte ?

Sans un mot de plus, McGonagal disparut. Alors Quirell, perplexe, jeta un dernier regard à la future maison de Harry, et disparut à son tour.


	4. L'anniversaire de Dudley

**Chapitre 4 : L'anniversaire de Dudley.**

Le 23 juin 1991, au 4 Privet Drive.

Cela faisait presque dix ans que Harry avait été adopté par les Dursley, mais en dix ans le quartier n'avait quasiment pas changé. Le seul détail qui prouvait que l'on était plus en 1981, c'était les modèles de voitures qui s'alignaient dans les allées.

À l'intérieur de la maison des Dursley, c'était exactement la même chose : il y avait toujours les mêmes meubles et les mêmes objets placés aux mêmes endroits. Là encore, un seul détail pouvait rappeler la date : le modèle de téléviseur. Un autre changement, par rapport à 1981, était visible sur la commode du salon : là où se trouvaient auparavant les photos d'un unique bébé potelé habillé d'une grenouillère et d'un bonnet bleus, il y avait désormais les photos de deux garçonnets, l'un maigrelet et brun, l'autre dodu et blond.

Il était encore tôt, ce matin-là, mais Pétunia s'activait déjà dans la cuisine : c'était aujourd'hui le douzième anniversaire de son petit Dudley, et il fallait que tout soit parfait, à commencer par le petit-déjeuner. En dix ans, Pétunia n'avait pas beaucoup changé ; tout au plus avait-elle désormais quelques petites rides sur le côté de la bouche et des yeux.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle préparait les plats, s'amoncelaient sur la table d'énormes quantité de nourriture : lard fumé, œufs brouillés, saucisses, œufs à la coque, flageolets à la sauce tomate, pain grillé, miel, marmelade, beurre et confitures diverses. Il y en avait pour au moins dix convives, même s'ils ne seraient que quatre à manger. À tout cela, s'ajoutaient les boissons : lait, jus d'orange, chocolat au lait, café et thé noir.

Vernon Dursley entra dans la cuisine en humant l'air avec satisfaction. La journée commençait bien.

Le temps avait laissé une empreinte plus marqué sur Vernon : il avait pris du ventre et des joues, et avait perdu son apparence de jeune premier, qu'il semblait avoir troqué contre un air grave et sérieux.

Il s'installa à table et entama la lecture de son édition du dimanche du _Times_, que Pétunia avait déposé devant sa place. Caché derrière son journal, il avança alors discrètement une main vers l'assiette de tartines beurrées ; mais sa femme le vit et il reçut un coup de cuillère en bois sur le dos de la main, ce qui lui arracha un grommellement de surprise.

« Attends que les enfants soit là pour manger, le gourmanda-t-elle d'un air sévère. »

Pétunia se dirigea alors vers le vestibule, mais lorsqu'elle arriva en bas de l'escalier, et se souvint d'une chose et fit demi-tour. Elle s'approcha du placard sous l'escalier, et en ouvrit la porte pour y attrapa une pile de paquets joliment emballés qu'elle alla installer dans le salon. Elle repartit ensuite vers l'escalier. À l'étage, elle frappa à une première porte, d'où sortit un grognement indistinct.

« Harry chéri, réveille-toi, il est l'heure. C'est l'anniversaire de ton frère, aujourd'hui, n'oublies pas. »

Harry sortit de sa chambre, dans son pyjama bleu, les yeux encore tout plissé, encore à moitié endormi.

« Allez, file dans la cuisine, vous vous préparerez à partir quand Dudley aura ouvert ses cadeaux. »

Harry descendit mollement en direction de la dite cuisine, et Pétunia alla frapper à une autre porte.

« Dudley chéri, il est l'heure de se lever : c'est ton anniversaire, aujourd'hui. »

Dudley sorti en courant de sa chambre, plein d'enthousiasme, et Pétunia dut l'intercepter au vol avant qu'il ne dévale les escaliers, afin de lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire et de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Il descendit alors en trombe vers le salon, impatient de déballer ses nouveaux jouets.

Dudley était bien en chair, mais sans être véritablement gros : il avait une forte carrure, et était donc ossu et musclé en plus d'être gras. C'est-à-dire tout le contraire de son frère : Harry, pour son âge, était plutôt petit et mince, et il était tout sauf musclé. Il découlait de tout cela que bien que Dudley ait douze ans et Harry bientôt onze, on leur donnait facilement trois ans de différence.

Quand Pétunia arriva dans la cuisine, Harry et Vernon était installé à table, et Dudley avait amené ses paquets depuis le salon et commençait à les déballer en s'extasiant. Il avait reçu une voiture télécommandée, deux jeux de construction, plusieurs films en VHS et quatre jeux vidéo. Après avoir chaleureusement remercié ses parents, il s'installa à table et commença à engloutir tout ce qui était à sa portée.

Pétunia ramassa les lambeaux de papier et le bolduc qui jonchaient le sol puis s'assis à son tour.

Le petit-déjeuner se passa dans un silence relatif : Vernon se plaint à sa femme du mauvais temps pour la semaine à venir, et Dudley décrivit à son frère toutes les caractéristiques sa voiture télécommandée. C'était sans doute le cadeau qui lui plaisait le plus, de tous ceux qu'il avait reçus.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous rassasiés, Vernon se tourna vers son glouton de fils.

« Dudley, va faire ta toilette. Il faudrait que nous soyons partis dans une demi-heure. »

Dudley obéit promptement à son père, et Vernon attrapa alors Harry par le bras pour le prendre à part.

« Écoute-moi, mon garçon, lui dit-il. Aujourd'hui, j'aimerais qu'il n'arrive rien de fâcheux. Tu comprends de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry hocha de la tête.

« Je ferais de mon mieux, répondit-il. »

Vernon le laissa alors partir à contrecœur. Ce genre de précautions était souvent inutile, mais Vernon avait bien été forcé de s'habituer aux imprévus causé par son fils adoptif.

Pétunia débarrassa la table de tout ce qu'il y avait dessus, et se mit à ranger pendant que son mari reprenait sa lecture du journal. Malgré l'appétit vorace de Dudley, et bien que Vernon ait lui aussi un bon coup de fourchette, il subsista de nombreux restes que Pétunia fit rentrer tant bien que mal dans le frigo.

Quand Harry arriva à l'étage, Dudley avait déjà fini de se laver : il était tellement impatient de partir qu'il s'était préparé en un temps record, lui qui d'habitude rechignait à aller se laver lorsqu'il fallait partir pour l'école. Harry prit alors sa douche, s'habilla dans sa chambre et descendit.

Devant la porte d'entrée déjà ouverte, Vernon, Pétunia et Dudley étaient prêts à partir. Ils n'attendaient plus que lui.

« Ah ben quand même », lança Dudley, manifestement énervé d'avoir dû attendre Harry.

La famille sorti, et Vernon ferma à double tour derrière lui. Ils montèrent en voiture ; Dudley ne tenait pas en place.

« Où va-t-on cette année, maman ? demanda-t-il.  
- C'est une surprise mon chéri, tu verras bien lorsque nous serons arrivé. »

Vernon démarra la voiture, et ils se mirent en route. Durant tout le trajet, Dudley se trémoussa sur la banquette arrière et tenta de soutirer à ses mères des informations sur la surprise du jour. Harry resta plus calme ; il avait toujours été moins exubérant que son frère. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il appréciait moins les choses que lui, mais simplement qu'il le montrait moins. Il était, pour dire vrai, assez réservé, alors que son frère était plutôt extraverti. À ce sujet, Harry se demandait parfois comment ils pouvaient être frère : même s'ils s'entendaient globalement bien, ils ne se ressemblaient ni de caractère, ni d'aspect.


	5. L'incident du zoo

**Chapitre 5 : L'incident du zoo.**

Aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir, la vie de Harry avait toujours été jalonnées d'événements étranges, ce qui mettait bien souvent ses parents dans l'embarras. Ces bizarreries se produisaient le plus souvent lorsque Harry était triste ou énervé (c'est-à-dire en cas de vive émotion), mais Harry n'avait jamais pu comprendre la véritable logique qui se cachait derrière ces manifestations. De toute façon, il évitait de repenser à ces choses-là, car cela lui rappelait trop le regard désabusé de sa mère et celui exaspéré de son père, qu'ils ne manquaient pas de lui jeter à chaque fois que quelque chose d'anormal se produisait.

Ce qui arriva ce jour-là au zoo, cependant, était tout à fait particulier : Harry n'avait encore jamais provoqué quoi que ce soit d'une telle ampleur.

Dans la voiture, lorsque Dudley avait compris qu'ils allaient au zoo, il avait commencé à lister tous les animaux qu'il voulait absolument aller voir, et dans quel ordre. Harry avait bien émis quelques idées, mais comme le rappela Pétunia, c'était à son frère de choisir puisque c'était lui qu'on fêtait aujourd'hui.

Arrivé devant l'entrée du parc zoologique, Vernon déposa sa femme et ses enfants, avec pour mission d'acheter les billets, et partit chercher une place plus loin (il n'y en avait évidemment aucune de libre à proximité).

Il y avait énormément de monde au zoo, ce jour-là, et la famille Dursley dut se frayer un passage à travers la foule pour aller d'un enclos à un autre, ou d'un bâtiment à un autre. Vernon acheta aux enfants des barbes à papa (dont Dudley se goinfra tant qu'il put) et des cacahuètes (que Dudley, malgré les interdictions écrites et les remontrances de son père, lança aux éléphants et aux gorilles pour voir leur réaction).

La matinée terminée, ils mangèrent dans le restaurant du zoo, qui proposait des buffets en libre-service et à volonté. Dudley en profita pour goûter à chaque plat, et mangea tellement que Harry se demanda où était passé le copieux petit-déjeuner que son frère avait avalé quelques heures à peine auparavant. Au dessert, une serveuse trop souriante pour être parfaitement honnête apporta à Dudley un monstrueux banana split dans lequel étaient plantés des cierges magiques, et après son gargantuesque repas, il eut beaucoup de mal à le finir.

Après le repas, ils allèrent au vivarium. À l'intérieur du bâtiment, les lumières étaient tamisés, et il faisait humide. Sur toute la longueur des murs, derrière des vitres de plexiglas, on pouvait admirer à loisir toutes sortes de serpents, d'araignées, de crapaud, d'insectes, de tortues, de lézards, et autres petits animaux. Ils étaient installés dans des reconstitutions de leur habitat naturel respectif, et à cause de cela, il était parfois difficile d'apercevoir les occupants des cages : ils pouvaient se fondre dans leur environnement (par camouflage, voire en se cachant derrière certains élément du décor), et devenaient d'autant plus invisible que nombre d'entre eux étaient parfaitement immobiles.

Hormis eux, il n'y avait presque personnes ; sans doute parce qu'il était encore l'heure de manger pour de la plupart des familles.

Dudley était particulièrement intéressé par les cobras capables d'injecter à leurs victimes un venin mortel, et par les pythons capables d'avaler des animaux plus gros qu'eux ; Harry, lui, préférait les animaux étonnants, comme les phasmes ou les geckos.

Dudley s'approcha bientôt d'une immense cage contenant un serpent long de près de deux mètres, un boa constrictor dont les écailles formaient des motifs bruns et marrons. Il semblait très impressionné par la bête, mais fut rapidement déçus : elle semblait dormir.

« C'est un serpent nocturne selon l'affiche, déclara Vernon.  
- Eh bien réveille-le, je veux le voir bouger, se plaint Dudley. »

Vernon frappa contre la vitre. Le serpent ne broncha pas.

« Je crois bien que les serpents sont incapables d'entendre, tenta Harry.  
- C'est vrai, admis Vernon, mais ils perçoivent les vibrations. Il devrait remarquer que je tape, normalement. »

Il recommença plusieurs fois, ce qui n'eut pas plus d'effet. Il se tourna alors vers Dudley, en haussant les épaules.

« Il ne réagit pas, tant pis pour nous. »

Dudley fit la moue, et parti en direction d'un animal un peu plus compréhensif. Ses parents l'accompagnèrent, et Harry resta seul devant le boa.

« Ça ne doit pas être marrant pour toi. Tu es enfermé toute la nuit, et le jour, quand tu voudrais dormir, tu es constamment dérangé par les visiteurs.  
- C'est sssûr, répondit le serpent, qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux. »

Harry sursauta. Il avait dû rêver.

« Mais on sss'y fait, ajouta-t-il alors. »

Harry regarda tout autour de lui, cherchant des yeux celui qui lui faisait une telle blague. Ne voyant personne, il essaya de répondre au boa.

« Mais tu peux parler ? chuchota-t-il. Et tu comprends ce que je dis ?  
- Cccinq sssur cccinq, siffla le serpent. »

Harry resta abasourdi. Il était bel et bien en train de discuter avec un serpent.

« J'aimerais sssortir d'iccci, l'ami, est-ccce que tu peux m'aider ? »

Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre. Le boa le regarda droit dans les yeux. Son regard était envoûtant.

« Ccc'est comme une prison, ccc'est insssuportable, aide-moi.  
- Mais comment, comment veux-tu que j'ouvre la cage, et comment veux-tu que je te fasse sortir de là sans nous faire repérer ?  
- Fais-moi jussste sssortir de la cage, je sssaurais me débrouiller ensssuite. »

Harry oublia tout le reste. La seule chose qui occupait désormais son esprit, c'était le regard du reptile, et il n'avait plus qu'un objectif : l'aider, ouvrir sa cage. Alors, comme ensorcelé, il tendit les mains en avant, et les posa sur la vitre. Elle disparut tout à coup, et le boa se précipita hors de sa cage en ondulant.

« Merccci, l'ami, lança-t-il tandis qu'il glissait en direction de la sortie. »

Un hurlement se fit entendre : une femme avait vu l'énorme serpent, sur le sol. La panique gagna rapidement les quelques visiteurs, qui sortirent en courant. Harry, encore légèrement confus, ne comprit pas très bien ce qui se passa, mais il se rendit compte qu'il venait d'être ceinturé par son père, qui le fit sortir en courant.

Pétunia et Dudley les attendait dehors ; on pouvait lire sur leur visage l'inquiétude de Pétunia, et l'excitation de Dudley. Vernon lâcha alors Harry, et entraîna toute la famille vers la sortie du zoo, comme si de rien n'était, mais d'un pas pressé. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à la voiture et que tout le monde fut monté, il démarra en trombe, sans avoir prononcé un mot depuis leur sortit du vivarium.

Au premier feu auquel ils s'arrêtèrent, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, Vernon se retourna vers Harry ; une veine saillante palpitait sur le côté de son front, et sa mâchoire était violemment crispée.

« Une fois arrivée à la maison, nous aurons une conversation, jeune homme. »

Harry frissonna. Il avait bien conscience qu'il était responsable de ce qui venait de se passer, et que c'était grave, bien plus grave que tout ce qu'il avait pu faire jusqu'à présent. Il appréhendait les conséquences ; il serait certainement puni. Lourdement.


	6. La lettre

**Chapitre 6 : La lettre.**

Harry avait été puni un mois entier. Il avait été privé de télévision et de jeux vidéo, et avait été soumis à toutes sortes de corvées harassantes. Durant ce mois, malgré sa frustration, rien d'anormal ne s'était produit Harry en avait conclu que sa punition lui avait été profitable, qu'il avait su canaliser ses émotions négatives.

Au matin du 24 juillet, une semaine avant son anniversaire, il était enfin libre. Il se réveilla avec satisfaction, heureux de pouvoir retrouver ses jeux vidéo, et surtout heureux de ne plus avoir à réaliser les tâches ingrates auxquelles ses parents l'avaient contraint.

Il arriva dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il n'y avait personne. Dudley faisait la grasse matinée, comme tous les jours de vacances (c'était un vrai lève-tard comparé à Harry), et son père était déjà parti pour son travail. Quant à sa mère, peut-être était-elle sortie faire une course. Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry prit son repas seul puis alla allumer le poste de télévision du salon.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Harry entendit le facteur glisser le courrier dans la boîte aux lettres de la porte d'entrée. C'était la coupure publicitaire, alors Harry se leva et alla le chercher.

Il y avait trois lettres. La première était une carte postale de Marge, sa tante paternelle, qui était en vacances sur l'île de Wight et qui se plaignait du temps qu'il y faisait. La deuxième devait être une facture, ou quelque chose du genre. La troisième était plus singulière : l'enveloppe était faite d'un épais parchemin jaunâtre sur lequel s'étalait une écriture cursive faite d'une encre vert émeraude, et qui ne comportait pas de timbre. Elle avait sans doute été déposée directement par son expéditeur. Mais ce qui étonna le plus Harry, c'était que cette lettre était adressée à un certain Harry Potter. Une erreur, pensa-t-il. Pourtant, l'adresse était bonne : 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey…

Il y avait deux explications possibles, se dit Harry. Soit l'erreur était dans l'adresse, soit elle était dans le nom. L'expéditeur ne s'était en tout cas pas trompé uniquement dans le numéro : il n'y avait aucun Potter dans la rue. Harry chercha alors dans l'annuaire : à sa grande surprise, il ne trouva aucun Potter dans tout Little Whinging. Comment l'auteur de la lettre avait-il pu se tromper de ville alors qu'il était venu lui-même déposer la lettre dans la boîte ?

Il ne restait qu'une seule explication, selon Harry : la lettre lui était adressée, mais pour une raison ou pour une autre, l'auteur s'était trompé en copiant son nom de famille. Peut-être, pensa-t-il, qu'une même lettre avait été adressée à plusieurs personnes, et que celui qui les avait envoyé avait intervertit deux noms. Quelqu'un avait donc dû recevoir une lettre au nom de Dursley…

Harry retourna la lettre : elle était fermée par un cachet de cire rouge, dans laquelle était inscrit un p majuscule entouré de lignes entrelacées. Harry hésita à l'ouvrir, car il n'était pas tout à fait certain que cette lettre s'adressait à lui…

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Harry sursauta lorsqu'il entendit une clef tourner dans la serrure. Sa mère entra dans le vestibule, étonnée d'y trouver Harry et ses trois lettres. Elle lui sourit.

« Ah, tu as pris le courrier. Qu'y a-t-il d'intéressant, aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle. »

Harry hésita. Il tendit finalement l'étrange lettre à sa mère.

« On a reçu ça, commença-t-il, et je crois que… »

Mais il ne put pas finir sa phrase. En lisant ce qui était inscrit sur l'enveloppe, Pétunia devint blême. Harry ne savait même pas qu'il était possible d'être aussi pâle, et encore moins de le devenir aussi vite.

« File dans ta chambre, s'écria-t-elle tout d'un coup. »

Elle le chassa précipitamment vers l'étage et alla s'enfermer dans la cuisine. Harry, depuis les dernières marches du haut de l'escalier, compris qu'elle venait de décrocher le téléphone car elle s'était mise à débattre vivement avec un interlocuteur inaudible. Mais les bruits étaient étouffés par la porte fermée, et il ne pouvait pas même saisir le quart de ce qu'elle disait et comme il n'entendait évidemment pas les réponses, il ne comprenait rien à la conversation. Malgré sa curiosité, il se dirigea donc vers sa chambre, s'allongea dans son lit avec sa GameBoy, et commença une partie.

Une heure plus tard, tout au plus, il entendit frapper à sa porte.

« Oui ? demanda-t-il. »

La porte s'ouvrit. C'était son père. Harry resta stupéfait.

Vernon entra dans la chambre, suivit de Pétunia qui referma la porte derrière elle. Mais pourquoi diable son père était-il là ? Harry eut peur : qu'est-ce qui avait bien put le pousser à rentrer en plein milieu de la journée ?

Sans un mot, Pétunia s'assit sur le lit, à côté de Harry, et Vernon prit la chaise du bureau pour s'installer face à son fils. Ses parents avaient un air inhabituellement grave, ce qui alarma encore plus Harry.

« Fiston, dit-il alors, ta mère et moi-même avons quelque chose de très important à te dire. Quelque chose que nous voulions attendre le plus possible avant de te l'avouer.  
- Nous savions, continua sa mère, qu'un jour tu aurais des soupçons, et qu'il faudrait alors tout te raconter. Nous espérions pouvoir attendre encore un peu, nous espérions pouvoir reporter cette discussion jusqu'au jour de ta majorité. Mais la lettre de ce matin nous a fait réfléchir. Nous pensons qu'il est temps. »

Harry resta immobile, ne sachant quoi dire ou quoi faire, attendant avec inquiétude ce qui allait suivre. Il sentait comme une boule qui lui obstruait la gorge, l'empêchant de déglutir sa salive et le gênant pour respirer.

« Harry, reprit son père, j'espère qu'un jour tu nous pardonneras de t'avoir caché la vérité. J'espère que tu comprendras que nous l'avons fait pour ton bien, que nous l'avons fait pour toi et pas pour nous. »

Vernon prit un moment pour chercher ses mots.

« Harry, ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi toi et ton frère, vous ne vous ressemblez pas ? demanda finalement Vernon. Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi Dudley me ressemble tant, et toi aussi peu ? »

L'horrible vérité commença à se dessiner dans l'esprit de Harry. Il avait peur de comprendre.

« J'ai été adopté, c'est ça ? demanda Harry timidement.  
- Oui, répondit son père en hochant la tête. Tes parents biologiques sont morts lorsque tu avais un an, et nous t'avons recueilli et élevé. Ta véritable mère était la sœur de Pétunia, et nous sommes donc, en réalité, ton oncle et ta tante. »

Harry essaya d'encaisser. Son monde s'écroulait autour de lui. Il avait déjà vu beaucoup de films ou de séries télévisées sur le sujet, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que cela était aussi difficile à vivre.

« Et il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que tu saches à propos de tes parents biologiques, ajouta Vernon. »


	7. Poudlard, école de sorcellerie

**Chapitre 7 : Poudlard, école de sorcellerie.**

Ces derniers jours avaient été très éprouvants pour Harry. Il avait appris coup sur coup que ses parents n'étaient pas ses parents, et que ses véritables parents étaient des sorciers. Cela faisait beaucoup à assimiler en une seule fois, et Harry avait encore du mal à se faire à ces idées.

Le fait que Harry soit un sorcier avait été le plus facile à accepter : cela expliquait les événements étranges qu'il provoquait depuis sa naissance. Cela expliquait l'épisode au zoo, cela expliquait pourquoi les lois de la physique semblaient lui obéir lorsqu'il se mettait en colère ou lorsqu'il était triste.

Mais que ses parents ne soient pas ses parents, ça, ça avait été plus difficile à avaler. Il n'arrivait pas à les voir autrement que comme ses véritables parents, il n'arrivait pas à les voir comme un oncle et une tante. Après tout, se disait-il, ils l'avaient élevé comme un fils. Ils l'avaient nourrit et changé lorsqu'il était bébé, ils l'avaient bordés dans son lit, ils lui avaient appris à faire du vélo, ils l'avaient consolé lorsqu'il avait du chagrin ou qu'il avait peur, ils l'avaient aidé à faire ses devoirs… Bref, ils avaient fait tout ce que des parents font.

Alors pourquoi, se demanda-t-il finalement, pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas être ses parents, tout simplement ? C'est cette question que Harry s'était posé après des heures et des heures de réflexion. C'était la solution la plus facile à choisir, et Harry avait donc décidé que ses parents resteraient, dans son cœur, ses parents.

Lorsque cette décision fut prise, Harry sentit que le poids qui l'écrasait depuis plusieurs jours venait de s'envoler. Il était à nouveau en paix avec lui-même, après avoir été rongé par l'incertitude à ne plus pouvoir en dormir.

C'était donc dit : ses parents resteraient ses véritables parents, et ce couple de sorciers (qui après tout lui étaient parfaitement inconnus) ne seraient que ses parents biologiques, ses géniteurs. Il resterait donc Harry Dursley, et tout serait plus simple ainsi, à la fois pour lui et pour sa famille.

Harry, pour dire vrai, était cloîtré dans sa chambre depuis trois à ce moment-là. Durant ces trois jours, il n'avait vu personne : sa mère lui déposait ses repas sur un plateau, devant la porte de sa chambre, et Harry ne s'en saisissait qu'après avoir entendu ses bruits de pas descendre jusqu'en bas des escaliers.

Il en sortit donc le samedi 27 juillet, en début d'après-midi, et alla annoncer sa décision à ses parents. Pétunia et Vernon en furent profondément heureux. La vie de la famille Dursley pourrait ainsi, espérait Harry, recommençer presque comme auparavant.

Harry ne posa à ses parents aucune question au sujet de la lettre. Mais quelques heures après être redscendu, il apprit par son frère (à qui on avait fait croire que Harry avait été malade et fortement contagieux durant ces trois fameux jours) que d'autres lettres identiques avaient été reçues. Il y en avait quatre en tout, selon Dudley, et elles étaient arrivée chaque matin à la même heure. Harry appris aussi qu'à chaque fois, sa mère avait pris la lettre dans la boîte et était allé la poser en évidence sur le manteau de la cheminée, et qu'à chaque fois son père, en rentrant du travail, avait pris la lettre de sur la cheminée pour aller l'enfermer avec les autres dans le tiroir à serrure du buffet.

Harry, curieux, voulu en savoir plus. Il profita d'un moment durant lequel il n'y eut personne dans le salon, et ouvrit le tiroir (la clef était en permanence dans la serrure). Il y prit les lettres, referma le tiroir et fila discrètement en direction de sa chambre, cachant les lettres sous ses vêtements mais espérant ne croiser personne.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Harry ouvrit la première enveloppe.

_Chez Mr Potter,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et des équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1__er__ septembre, nous attendons votre réponse le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

La lettre était signée par Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe, et elle avait tout d'une lettre type. Harry ignorais l'existence d'une telle école, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas : puisqu'il existait des sorciers, il était logique qu'il existe des écoles de sorcellerie. Ce qui le gêna, cependant, c'est que ses parents ne lui aient rien dit à ce sujet lors de leur discussion sur ses « pouvoirs ». Et puisque son père avait caché les lettres, cela signifiait qu'ils ne l'auraient sans doute jamais mis au courant.

Harry ouvrit alors les autres enveloppes.

La deuxième lettre n'était pas un texte type. Apparemment, la directrice adjointe s'était aperçu que même si les parents adoptifs de Harry connaissaient l'existence des sorciers, ils n'était pas eux-mêmes sorciers et ne savaient donc vraisemblablement pas comment répondre à une lettre venu de nulle part. Elle y donnait donc un numéro de téléphone, leur permettant de joindre un professeur afin de voir avec lui les détails de la rentrée scolaire.

La troisième s'étonnait de l'absence de réponse, et incitait les parents de Harry à téléphoner s'ils avaient la moindre question supplémentaire ; Harry ne fit que la survoler.

La dernière, cependant, celle du matin même, promettait une grande frayeur aux parents de Harry : elle annonçait la venue d'un professeur de magie. Il lut la date : le sorcier devait venir le lendemain matin. Il viendrait pour voir avec les Dursley ce qui n'allait pas, voir si tout allait bien pour Harry.

Même s'il savait qu'il se ferait réprimander pour avoir ouvert les lettres en cachette, Harry décida d'aller prévenir ses parents : il valait mieux qu'ils sachent, eux qui détestaient tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire, qu'un mage allait venir frapper à leur porte… Un homme averti en vaut un tel événement.


	8. Le professeur Quirinus Quirell

**Chapitre 8 : Le professeur Quirinus Quirell.**

Les parents de Harry étaient assis dans le canapé, côté à côté, main dans la main, et attendaient. Harry, installé dans le fauteuil, pouvait sentir leur angoisse monter d'un cran à chacun des battements de la vieille horloge. Il serait bientôt là…

La veille, lorsqu'il leur avait annoncé qu'un sorcier viendrait leur rendre visite, Pétunia et Vernon avaient hésité à fuir. À fuir où, peu leur importait ; ils voulaient simplement échapper à ce professeur qui comptait venir sous leur propre toit, avec sa magie…

Ils avaient aussi tenté de convaincre Harry que les sorciers étaient des gens parfaitement infréquentables, qu'ils étaient tous à moitié fou et qu'ils représentaient un danger pour la société. Mais Harry n'y avait pas vraiment cru : selon lui, ce qui effrayait ses parents, ce n'était pas le comportement des sorciers, mais leurs pouvoirs magiques. La peur et l'incompréhension de Dursley à l'égard du monde magique provenaient surtout de leur peur de la magie elle-même.

Pétunia avait ensuite décrit à Harry quelques traits de caractères de ses parents biologiques et de certains de leurs amis qu'elle avait rencontrés. Cela confirma l'intuition de Harry : bien qu'un peu marginaux, les sorciers n'avaient pas l'air dangereux. Et de toute façon, Harry était bien décidé à en apprendre plus sur ses capacités ; alors dangereux ou pas, il ressentait le besoin de rencontrer ce professeur Quirell que Poudlard voulait leur envoyer.

Mais finalement, après toutes ces tergiversations, ils étaient là, dans le salon, à entendre cet homme. Ils l'imaginaient déjà, vêtu d'une robe noire et d'un chapeau pointu, et muni d'un bâton de marche noueux duquel il pourrait faire sortir des éclairs. Ils se trompaient.

On sonna à la porte. Vernon et Pétunia se regardèrent dans les yeux, terrifiés, puis le couple se tourna vers Harry.

« Je... Je vais aller ouvrir, balbutia Pétunia. »

Elle se leva, et se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers a porte d'entrée. Elle agrippa la poignée, et après avoir pris une grande inspiration et s'être affublé d'un sourire de circonstance, elle ouvrit.

L'homme qui se tenait devant elle n'avait rien de l'adepte des sciences occultes qu'ils avaient imaginé. En réalité, il tenait plutôt du jeune dandy, avec son costume trois pièces, sa cravate en soie, son chapeau de feutre et ses richelieus impeccablement cirés. Il était même très élégant, et Pétunia cru tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre, tellement il lui paraissait impensable qu'un tel homme soit un sorcier. Mais non.

« Bonjour madame Dursley, dit-il. Je suis le professeur Quirinus Quirell, de l'école Poudlard. »

Il tendit le bras pour lui serrer la main, ce qu'elle fit mécaniquement d'un air éberlué.

Elle lui fit alors signe d'entrer, sans être capable de prononcer un mot, ce qu'il fit après avoir pris soin d'ôter son chapeau. Elle lui fit traverser le vestibule et le fit entrer dans le salon, toujours sans être capable d'ouvrir la bouche et d'émettre le moindre son.

Harry fut fortement impressionné par la vue de cet homme. Vernon, lui, fut agréablement surpris : un homme aussi distingué ne pouvait pas être totalement mauvais. Il se leva pour serrer la main à leur hôte, et l'invita à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil situé à côté de celui de Harry.

« Monsieur Potter, lança-t-il au passage en saluant Harry d'un signe de tête.  
- Professeur, répondit celui-ci. »

L'homme s'assit.

« Avez-vous fais bon voyage, demanda Vernon par politesse.  
- Excellent, répondit le sorcier. Je vous remercie. »

Puis il se tourna vers Harry.

« Je vais en venir directement au but de ma visite, si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

Vernon approuva de la tête.

« Je crois comprendre ce que vous ressentez, continua-t-il. Vous avez reçu les lettres, mais vous n'y avez pas répondu parce que tout cela vous fait un peu peur. Et c'est parfaitement compréhensible. Vous auriez préféré que Harry soit un petit garçon tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, mais malheureusement pour vous, en grandissant il a développé certaines aptitudes. Des aptitudes qu'il est incapable de contrôler… »

Il s'arrêta et regarda le couple, comme s'il attendait une quelconque réaction.

« Je… oui, dit enfin Vernon. C'est un peu ça. »

« Et vous avez peur de laisser Harry aller dans cette école, repris Quirell, car vous pensez que sa propension à l'étrangeté s'y aggravera. Vous avez peut qu'il n'y devienne encore plus différent de vous. Me trompé-je ? »

Harry était ébloui : ses parents tombaient progressivement sous le charme de ce professeur Quirell. Il fallait reconnaître qu'il avait de bonnes manières, qu'il parlait bien, et qu'il paraissait être quelqu'un de posé et de raisonnable (indéniablement un bon point pour lui aux yeux des Dursey). Et surtout, pensa Harry, il ne prononçait aucun mot qui fâche : il ne parlait de la magie et des sorciers que sous la forme de périphrases. Il ne disait rien qui puisse heurter les Dursley.

« Non, répondit Vernon. C'est tout à fait cela. »

« Eh bien, reprit alors Quirell, c'est justement le rôle d'une école comme Poudlard que d'aider les enfants comme Harry à se contrôler, afin qu'aucun événement fâcheux ne puisse se produire sans qu'ils le veuillent. »

Quirell fit une pause, pour que les Dursley puissent assimiler sa phrase et en comprendre les implications.

« Je vais être franc avec vous, monsieur et madame Dursley : si Harry ne va pas à Poudlard, ses capacités seront de plus en plus incontrôlables. Et bientôt il ne sera plus possible de cacher sa situation aux autres enfants, à ses professeurs, à vos proches. Tout le monde saura. »

Les Dursley semblaient pétrifiés d'horreur. Harry aussi, mais sans doute pas autant que ses parents.

Quirell reprit alors la parole, et ce qu'il dit acheva de convaincre de les Dursley.

« Quoi que vous puissiez faire, Harry ne sera jamais un enfant comme les autres, il ne sera jamais normal. Si vous l'envoyez à Poudlard, cependant, il sera capable de donner le change, il pourra _paraître_ normal aux yeux du monde. »

Vernon et Pétunia avaient réfléchit à tout allure : les désagréments causés par Harry s'intensifiaient depuis qu'ils l'avaient recueilli. Années après années, les problèmes se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents et de plus en plus visibles. Ils avaient pensé pouvoir juguler la chose, mais manifestement ils s'étaient trompés : ils en étaient incapables, et un jour ils ne pourraient plus dissimuler la nature de Harry aux autres…

Vernon regarda sa femme d'un air interrogateur, et elle hocha la tête. Il prit alors son courage à deux mains, et annonça :

« Bien. Si cela peut l'aider, il ira. »


	9. Le Chaudron baveur

**Chapitre 9 : La Chaudron baveur.**

Le professeur Quirrell revint chez les Dursley le lendemain, lundi 29 juillet, à huit heures précises. Il portait toujours son impeccable costume, mais avait changé de cravate et de pochette : elles étaient rouges, cette fois. Mme Dursley l'invita à prendre le café, ce qu'il accepta en souriant. Mr Dursley était déjà parti travailler.

Comme promis la veille, il venait chercher Harry pour l'emmener faire ses courses de rentrée à Londres. Il n'avait pas donné plus de précision, et les parents de Harry n'en avaient pas demandé plus.

La voiture de Quirrell était garée juste devant la maison des Dursley. Harry fut presque déçu : voilà un moyen de transport bien banal, pensa-t-il. Il s'attendait à quelque chose de magique, sans savoir trop quoi, mais pas à ça. Malgré tout, il ne désespéra pas : peut-être la voiture avait-elle quelques caractéristiques intéressantes…

Lorsqu'ils furent montés, Quirrell démarra puis prit la parole.

« Je te sens déçu. Tu t'attendais à mieux qu'une simple automobile, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Comprends bien que je fais tout cela pour tes parents : dans notre monde, il y a bien évidemment des moyens de transports plus efficace, utilisant la magie.  
- Je comprends, dit Harry, vous voulez paraître le plus normal possible aux yeux de mes parents, pour ne pas les effrayer. C'est ça ?  
- Tout à fait. »

Harry hésita.

« Et le costume ? demanda-t-il finalement.  
- Je ne le mets que pour aller voir les moldus – c'est comme ça qu'on appelle les non sorciers. Tu verras tout à l'heure comment s'habillent les sorciers, lorsque nous serons sur le chemin de Traverse. »

Ils restèrent silencieux durant le reste du trajet, qui les mena en plein Londres.

Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant un bar en partie délabré, dont l'enseigne devait s'être décrochée depuis longtemps, et qui pour autant que Harry puisse en juger était fermé depuis des lustres. C'était pourtant là qu'ils allaient.

« L'aspect est voulu, commenta Quirrell. Il a pour but d'éloigner les moldus.  
- Eh bien c'est réussi, ajouta Harry, personne de sensé n'aurait l'idée d'entrer là-dedans. »

Cela fit sourire Quirrell, qui poussa la porte vermoulu et fit entrer Harry.

« Bienvenu au Chaudron baveur, dit-il. »

L'intérieur avait un côté très rustique. C'était bien simple, le temps semblait s'être arrêté depuis des siècles, ici. Le sol était en terre battu, les tables, les tabourets et les bancs étaient faits d'un bois mal dégrossi, et la décoration murale se résumait à quelques trophées de chasse qui donnèrent froid dans le dos à Harry. La clientèle était du même genre : elle se composait de quelques buveurs isolés vêtus à la mode d'avant-guerre et d'un groupe de vieilles femmes qui débattaient en fumant de longues pipes.

Harry et Quirrell s'assirent à une table.

« Avant toute chose, il faut que je te parle de la famille Potter et du drame qu'elle a vécu. »

Le tenancier, un homme gras et chauve à la mine patibulaire, s'approcha. Il portait un tablier de cuir et chiquait du tabac.

« Qu'est ce s'ra ? demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru.  
- Un verre de rhum pour moi, et un lait frappé à la fraise pour le petit, répondit Quirrell. »

Le patron s'éloigna.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry, tous les sorciers ne sont pas aussi rustaud. Le Chaudron baveur offre un aperçu peu amène de notre monde, mais tu verras que le chemin de Traverse est charmant, et que la plupart des sorciers sont des gens très chaleureux. »

Le patron était revenu avec deux timbales ; il les posa avec rudesse sur la table et repartit.

« Bien, Harry, allons-y. Je vais aller à l'essentiel. »

Il prit une gorgée avant de reprendre la parole. Harry commença à siroter son verre.

« Il y a de cela dix ans, un homme qui se faisait appeler Voldemort a essayé de renverser le gouvernement sorcier. Les raisons qui l'ont poussé à cela, lui et ses partisans, seraient trop complexes à t'expliquer aujourd'hui. Mais sache que de nombreuses personnes se sont élevées contre lui. Tes parents en faisaient partie, et comme beaucoup d'autres ils ont été assassinés pour cela. »

Harry sursauta.

« Assassinés ? Mes parents – enfin, les Dursley – m'ont pourtant dit qu'ils étaient morts accidentellement !  
- C'est ce qu'on leur a fait croire, en tout cas, mais la vérité est différente. Et leur assassin – Voldemort lui-même – a aussi essayé de te tuer ce jour-là, je ne sais pourquoi. Mais il a échoué, et c'est lui qui est mort lorsque sa magie s'est retournée contre lui. »

Il marqua une pause.

« Aux yeux de tous les sorciers du Royaume-Unis, Harry, tu es l'enfant qui a terrassé l'un des plus puissant mage du monde. Tu es considéré comme une sorte d'élu du ciel. »

Harry en resta bouche-bée.

« D'ailleurs, ajouta Quirrell, cette cicatrice que tu as sur le front, tu la tiens de Voldemort ; il semblerait qu'elle soit la trace laissée par son sortilège de mort lorsqu'il a ricoché sur toi. »

Harry dégagea sa franche et caressa sa cicatrice pour en sentir la rugosité.

« Mais pourtant, je me rappelle m'être fait cette cicatrice en tombant de vélo, il y a des années. Je revois très bien la scène…  
- C'est sûrement ce que t'ont raconté les Dursley, et tu as fini par assimiler cela jusqu'à t'en faire une construction mentale. C'est ce qu'on appelle un souvenir induit. C'est très courant – plus qu'on ne le croit. »

Quirrell prit une autre gorgée.

« Notre esprit est empli de faux souvenirs, de souvenirs qui ont été déformés au fil du temps, voire qui ont été construits de toutes pièces. Notre mémoire n'est pas infaillible : elle oublie et elle invente. »

Harry acquiesça : il comprenait.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, repris Quirrell, il faut bien comprendre que tu es une célébrité ici, et qu'il faut donc éviter de montrer cette cicatrice si tu ne veux pas être reconnu et attirer l'attention sur toit. Tu comprends ?  
- Oui, dit Harry. »


	10. Le chemin de Traverse

**Chapitre 10 : Le chemin de Traverse.**

Harry et Quirrell étaient sortis du Chaudron baveur par une petite porte grinçante, ce qui les avait menés dans une cours où pourrissait un vieux tonneau moisi et où poussaient quelques herbes folles. La cours faisait tout au plus deux mètres sur trois et était délimité par un mur de briques rouges. C'était, de plus, un cul-de-sac.

Devant l'air interrogateur de Harry, Quirrell prit la peine d'expliquer.

« C'est, là encore, une ruse pour empêcher les moldus de trouver le chemin de Traverse. »

Puis il appuya du bout de son index sur une des briques, et soudain une ouverture se dessina dans le mur, jusqu'à former une large arcade permettant le passage de deux hommes de front.

Par-delà l'arcade, une rue filait vers l'horizon.

La première chose qui frappa Harry en arrivant sur le chemin de Traverse, c'était cette foule si étonnamment hétéroclite : la façon de s'habiller des sorciers ne semblaient obéir à aucune règle, et toutes les modes de toutes les époques se côtoyaient en un même lieu. La seule chose que ces personnes semblaient avoir en commun était l'extravagance (à la fois dans les formes et dans les couleurs) ainsi qu'un goût certain pour l'excès de tissu : manches bouffantes ou pendantes ; capes ou manteaux larges et tombants en plein été ; jabots, lavallière ou foulard noué ; pantalon à jambes amples ; jupes et robes plissées ; etc. Le pratique était manifestement sacrifié à l'esthétique.

Ce qui frappa ensuite Harry, ce fut la rue elle-même : on aurait cru être retourné plusieurs siècles en arrière. Le sol était recouvert de pavé grossier, et il y avait de chaque côté de la voie une succession disparate de bâtiments à colombages mal alignés et dont les étages ne coïncidaient pas. Chaque rez-de-chaussée abritait une boutique, et on pouvait apercevoir les produits vendus mis en valeur dans des vitrines à petits carreaux.

Harry s'approcha de la première boutique à droite ; c'était une chaudronnerie. Même si le verre de la vitrine était de mauvaise qualité et déformait les objets disposés derrière, Harry put admirer la marchandise avec enchantement. Il y avait toutes sortes de chaudrons, de marmites, de casseroles, et d'ustensiles divers, le tout fait de cuivre et parfois d'étain.

« Viens, lui dit Quirrell. Nous allons tout d'abord aller à Gringotts, pour que tu retires un peu d'argent.  
- J'ai un compte en banque là-bas ? demanda Harry, surpris.  
- Oui, tes parents t'en ont ouvert un à ta naissance – tes parents biologiques, j'entends. Et puisque tu as hérité de tout ce qu'ils possédaient, il y a sans doute beaucoup d'argent dessus – sans compter les intérêts sur dix ans. »

Harry n'avait pas réfléchit à cela avant, mais il lui sembla logique que ses géniteurs lui ait laissé quelque chose.

« Mais ma mère m'a confié de l'argent, ce matin, pour acheter mes fournitures, se rappela-t-il. »

Quirrell sourit.

« Ton argent moldu n'a aucune valeur ici, nous utilisons notre propre monnaie.  
- Ah, souffla Harry, dépité. Et quelle est cette monnaie ?  
- Pour tout te dire, il s'agit d'un système monétaire stupide, composé de noises de bronze, de mornilles d'argent et de gallion d'or. Un gallion vaut dix-sept mornille, et une mornille vaut vingt-neuf noises. »

Harry tiqua.

« Il faudra que je le note pour m'en rappeler, dit-il.  
- Je te comprends. Même si on finit par s'y faire, ce système aurait dû être réformé il y a longtemps… Mais que veux-tu, les sorciers sont réfractaires à tout changement. »

Sur ces entrefaites, ils étaient arrivés devant Gringotts. La banque se distinguait de tous les autres bâtiments du chemin de Traverse, puisqu'il était entièrement construit en pierre de taille. L'immense porte d'entrée, cloutée et à deux battants, était flanquée de deux colonnes à chapiteaux de type corinthien.

« Une dernière chose, Harry. Il vaut mieux que je te prévienne : Gringotts est tenu par des gobelins. »

Ils montèrent les quelques marches qui menaient au palier, et entrèrent. L'intérieur était immense : il devait y avoir six ou sept mètres de hauteur de plafond. Sur chaque côté de la salle, il y avait un comptoir derrière lequel s'affairaient une douzaine de gobelins montés sur de hauts tabourets, occupés à écrire dans des registres, à peser des pièces d'orfèvrerie, et à examiner des pierres précieuses à la loupe oculaire. En face, il y avait un autre comptoir, où les clients étaient reçus ; Quirrell se dirigea vers celui-ci, et Harry le suivit en dévisageant les gobelins.

Les gobelins ne mesuraient qu'un mètre, tout au plus un mètre vingt. Leur nez et leurs oreilles étaient allongés et pointus, leur bouche était étonnamment large, leurs arcades sourcilières proéminentes, et leurs doigts trop longs pour être vraiment pratiques. Abstraction faite de tout cela, ils ressemblaient vraiment aux êtres humains (plus que ne l'aurais imaginé Harry, en tout cas, qui les aurait cru bien plus monstrueux, et surtout qui les aurait cru verts). Chaque gobelin portait une chemise blanche, un gilet gris et un nœud papillon noir.

Quirrell s'avança jusque devant un comptoir, salua le gobelin présent (qui ne répondit pas), et demanda à retirer de l'argent au nom de Harry Potter.

« Autorisation d'un des deux parents ou d'un éventuel tuteur ? demanda le gobelin en réponse. »

Quirrell sortit une feuille de papier pliée en quatre et la tendis au gobelin, qui la déplia et la lut en silence.

« Très bien, dit-il enfin. »

Il partit alors en direction d'une porte située derrière lui, et en revint quelques minutes plus tard, un livre de compte sous le bras. Il posa le livre sur la table et l'ouvrit à la première page. Seules six ou sept lignes étaient déjà écrites.

« Combien ? demanda-t-il.  
- Trente gallions, annonça Quirrell. »

Pendant que le gobelin notait le montant et faisait la différence, Quirrell s'adressa à Harry.

« Trente Gallion, c'est plus que nécessaire. Mais ainsi tu en garderas un peu, au cas où. »

Le gobelin était désormais en train de compter les pièces. Il remit les trente gallions à Quirrell.

Harry et Quirrell partirent alors, après avoir salué le gobelin (qui ne répondit pas, une fois encore).

« Bien, dit Quirrell sur le perron de Gringotts. Allons maintenant acheter ton uniforme, chez Mme Guipure. »

Mme Guipure tenait une boutique de prêt-à-porter pour homme tout près de la banque. C'était une petite bonne femme replète, vêtue d'une robe comme on en portait à l'époque victorienne. Le magasin ressemblait plus à une immense penderie qu'à un vrai magasin, car de grandes quantités de vêtements étaient suspendues un peu partout, au point de gêner le passage. Il y avait aussi de nombreux mannequins habillés, dans des postures inhabituels. Mme Guipure les accueillit chaleureusement, et confia Harry à une de ses assistantes pour qu'elle prenne ses mesures. L'assistante mena Harry dans une autre pièce, plus petite, où il y avait un garçon blond au teint pâle qui patientait, debout sur un tabouret et déjà habillé.

« Salut, dit le garçon. Toi aussi, tu vas à Poudlard ?  
- Oui, répondit Harry.  
- En première année ?  
- Oui.  
- Tout comme moi ! Et tu sais déjà dans quelle maison tu seras ? »

Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être une maison…

L'assistante, pendant ce temps, avait pris ses mesures et venait de lui apporter un uniforme à sa taille.

« Tiens, j'ajusterai après. »

Elle retourna alors auprès du garçon blond.

« Dans quelle maison ? Eh bien je ne sais pas…  
- Oui, évidemment, on ne peut pas savoir à l'avance. Mais toute ma famille a été à Serpentard, alors il est impensable que je n'y aille pas. »

Harry enfila son uniforme. Il était constitué d'une chemise blanche, d'un chandail et d'un pantalon gris foncé, et d'une robe noire et ample ouverte sur le devant.

L'assistance avait fini l'ourlet du jeune garçon blond, qui descendit de son tabouret et vint serrer la main de Harry.

« Au fait, moi c'est Drago.  
- Moi c'est Harry.  
- On se reverra à Poudlard, Harry. »

Il sortit. L'assistante finit rapidement son travail, et laissa Harry partir.

« Bien, la prochaine étape, c'est Fleury et Bott, pour acheter tes manuels scolaires. Tu as la liste ? »

Harry déplia la liste qu'il avait trouvée dans la première lettre.

« Oui, c'est bon. »

La boutique Fleury et Bott embaumait un parfum de vieux livres qui charma Harry. La pièce contenait de nombreuses bibliothèques, et chaque rangée de chaque bibliothèque croulait sous d'imposants livres reliés de cuir. Harry y acheta ses manuels scolaires et remercia Poudlard de ne pas exiger de livres ni trop épais ni trop larges, car cela lui semblait déjà largement assez lourd. D'autant plus lourd que le professeur Quirrell lui fit acheter deux livres supplémentaires : _Histoire de Poudlard_ et _Le Quiditch à travers les âges_.

« Cela te permettra de combler certaines de tes lacunes, et cela te permettra surtout de ne pas passer pour un imbécile auprès des autres élèves. Je te conseille de les lire pendant le mois d'août. »

Harry ne savait même pas ce qu'était le Quiditch, mais cela semblait important…

Quirrell amena aussi Harry dans une papeterie, où il fit une provision de papier, de plumes d'oies et d'encre. Harry, cependant, se promit d'emporter des stylos à bille à Poudlard.

« La dernière étape, Harry, c'est la boutique de baguettes magiques de Olivander. »

Avoir une baguette magique, le rêve de tous les enfants de onze ans…

« Tu verras : Mr Ollivander est un peu fou, mais il est très sympathique. »

La boutique était un peu miteuse, et très poussiéreuse. Partout, contre les murs mais aussi en plein milieu de la pièce, s'amassaient de grandes piles de boîtes, format boîte à chaussures. Elles contenaient certainement les fameuses baguettes, se dit Harry. C'était un vrai capharnaum.

Le propriétaire des lieux apparût. C'était un petit homme voûté auquel il ne restait que quelques cheveux blancs sur les côtés et l'arrière du crâne. Une chaînette sortait du gousset de son gilet, et venait se fixer à l'un des boutons.

« Bonjour, professeur Quirrell, bonjour monsieur Potter. »

Harry sursauta. Cela fit sourire Quirrell.

« Vous connaissez mon nom ?  
- Bien sûr, bien sûr. »

Ollivander se retourna, et partit en direction d'une pile branlante de boîtes. Il parvint à en retirer une à mi-hauteur sans faire s'écrouler le tout, et revint vers Harry, un sourire incertain sur les lèvres.

« Je crois que cette baguette vous sierra à merveille, monsieur Potter. Si vous êtes aussi fougueux que l'était votre père, elle sera même parfaite pour vous. »

Il ouvrit la boîte pour présenter la baguette. Elle était posé sur un petit coussin rouge comme l'aurait été un bijou, mais Harry aurait juré n'avoir affaire qu'à un simple bout de bois inerte.

« Vingt-sept centimètres et demi, commenta Ollivander. En bois de houx et contenant une plume de phénix. »

Il fit un signe de tête à Harry.

« Essayez-là, pour voir. Prenez là en main. »

Harry attrapa le bout de bois, et ressentit dans l'instant comme un sentiment de puissance qui coulait en lui.

« Agitez-là, allons. »

Harry s'exécuta. Une gerbe d'étincelle rouge et or en sortit alors, ce qui surprit tellement Harry qu'elle lui échappa des mains et tomba sur le sol. Il la ramassa promptement.

« Parfait, parfait. Cette baguette semble vous convenir. Comme c'est ironique. »

Harry regarda Quirrell, qui haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi, ironique ? demanda Harry, craintif. »

Ollivander posa la boîte sur le comptoir.

« Pour rien, pour rien… »

Harry ressortit de la boutique avec un sentiment d'étrangeté.

« Ce monsieur Ollivander était vraiment bizarre…  
- Je t'avais bien dit qu'il était un peu fou, lui répondit Quirell. »

Harry soupira.

« Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il.  
- Je crois que tu as tout, nous allons rentrer. »

Il était temps : Harry était chargé comme une mule.


	11. La voie neuf trois quart

**Chapitre 11 : La voie 9****¾.**

Le 31 juillet, Harry avait fêté son onzième anniversaire en famille. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'à peine une semaine auparavant, il ignorait encore tout du monde de la magie et de ses véritables parents ; cela lui semblait pourtant être déjà lointain. En plus des cadeaux de ses parents, Harry avait eu droit à une surprise : une chouette blanche était venue frapper contre la fenêtre de la cuisine avec son bec, comme si elle voulait entrer. Intrigué, Vernon avait ouvert la fenêtre, et elle était allée se poser sur la table. Un petit bout de papier plié était attaché à une de ses pattes par une ficelle nouée, et Vernon s'était débattu avec l'animal pour le récupérer, pensant y trouver une information à son sujet. Il s'avéra qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau pour Harry, offert par un inconnu. Le mot précisait que les chouettes et les hiboux servaient de pigeons voyageurs aux sorciers, et que celle-ci pourrait donc être très utile à Harry. Cela fit beaucoup plaisir à Harry ; beaucoup moins à ses parents.

Le lendemain, Vernon était revenu du travail un peu plus tard que d'habitude, avec une grande cage sous le bras, de la nourriture pour oiseau et un manuel sur les rapaces nocturnes. Il fit cependant bien comprendre à Harry que ni lui ni Pétunia ne s'occuperait du volatile, et qu'il serait donc sous son entière responsabilité. Harry découvrit dans le livre qu'Hedwige (comme il avait décidé de la nommer) était un harfang des neiges.

Durant le mois d'août, Harry avait lu le livre sur Poudlard, et celui sur le quidditch. Il y avait appris énormément de chose, et remercia intérieurement le professeur Quirrell de les lui avoir fait acheter, car il n'osait même pas s'imaginer arrivant à Poudlard sans en connaître les coutumes, et sans connaître le quidditch, le sport préféré des sorciers.

Le 31 août, il bouclait ses bagages pour son entrée, le lendemain, à l'école de sorcellerie. Ses parents avaient expliqué à Dudley que Harry, plutôt que d'aller dans le même collège que lui, irait dans un pensionnat à l'autre bout du pays. À lui comme à tous les amis et proches de la famille, ils avaient en effet raconté que Harry leur avait demandé lui-même de partir en pensionnat pour gagner en autonomie et en maturité, et qu'ils avaient accepté. Cela sembla convaincre tout le monde : c'était bien le genre de Harry, qui avait toujours été bien plus indépendant que son frère vis-à-vis de ses parents et de ses enseignants.

Le dimanche 1er septembre 1991, à neuf heures, Vernon chargea la lourde valise de Harry dans le coffre de sa voiture. À l'intérieur, il y avait des vêtements de rechange, ainsi que son uniforme (que Harry ne voulait pas porter dans la gare de King's Cross, à la joie de ses parents). Il chargea ensuite la sacoche contenant les livres de cours de Harry, et enfin il plaça la cage de Hedwige sur la banquette arrière, en l'attachant avec la ceinture de sécurité.

Pétunia était très émue, mais parvint à ne pas pleurer : elle étreignit Harry avec vigueur durant un long moment et lui fit promettre de lui écrire chaque jour, puis elle l'embrassa sur la joue et le poussa vers la voiture. Harry lui fit de grands gestes d'au revoir à travers la vitre jusqu'à ce que sa maison soit hors de vue.

« Réexplique-moi ce que t'as dit ton professeur ? demanda Vernon pendant le trajet.  
- Eh bien il a dit que le train partait de la voie 9 ¾, qui est une voie cachée entre la voie 9 et la voie 10.  
- Oui, mais pour y accéder ?  
- Il a dit d'attendre entre les voies 9 et 10 jusqu'à ce que d'autres élèves passent avec leurs parents, qui eux sauront et pourront nous montrer comment faire. »

Vernon renifla de dédain.

« D'accord, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'accompagner au-delà des voies normales, lui dit-il sévèrement. »

Harry acquiesça : il ne pouvait pas en exiger plus de son père, pour qui le fait de l'emmener jusqu'à la gare pour son départ vers une école de sorcellerie était déjà une souffrance.

À dix heures et demie, une demi-heure avant le départ du train pour Poudlard, ils étaient donc entre deux voies, à attendre. Vernon avait pris un chariot à l'entrée de la gare, pour transporter la cage et les affaires de Harry. Hedwige fit d'ailleurs forte impression sur les voyageurs, qui la fixaient d'un air interloqué.

Dix minutes s'écoulèrent, puis arriva une famille trop étrange pour être moldue. Il y avait là une femme bien en chair d'une quarantaine d'années, accompagnées de cinq enfants : un garçon et une fille ayant environ l'âge de Harry, deux jumeaux de treize ou quatorze an, et un garçon encore un peu plus vieux. Tous les enfants étaient roux et portaient des taches de rousseur. Sur leurs chariots métalliques, il y avait de vielles malles usées, et l'aîné avait aussi une cage contenant un hibou. Ils étaient vêtus normalement, mais il n'y avait pas de doute possible. Harry se tourna vers son père ; il les avait remarqué et grogna.

« Je ne veux pas m'adresser à ces gens-là. Va leur demander, toi. »

Harry s'approcha alors timidement de la mère, qui était en train de sermonner un des jumeaux.

« Excusez-moi, demanda-t-il tout doucement. »

La femme se retourna.

« Vous allez à Poudlard, vous aussi ? demanda Harry. »

Un grand sourire chaleureux s'afficha sur le visage de la femme.

« Bien sûr, répondit-elle. Tu es nouveau, c'est ça ? »

Elle désigna son fils le plus jeune.

« Ron aussi est en premier année, dit-elle.  
- Oui… Heu, mais en fait je ne sais pas comment atteindre la voie 9 ¾. Vous pourriez me montrer ?  
- Bien sûr, regarde comment font les enfants. »

Le plus âgés, à ce moment-là, s'élança avec son chariot en direction du mur, d'un pas assuré. Harry attendit l'impact, mais celui-ci ne vint pas : le garçon était passé au travers du mur.

« Tu vois, lui dit la dame, ce n'est pas si difficile. »

Les jumeaux s'élancèrent à leur tour. Harry retourna auprès de son père, qui n'avait pas bougé, pour lui dire au revoir. Celui-ci posa sa main sur son épaule, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Courage mon garçon, lui dit-il. Et surtout, ne te fais pas remarquer. »


	12. L'express de Poudlard

**Chapitre 12 : L'express de Poudlard.**

L'aîné des frères, qui s'appelait Percy, s'était avéré être préfet (une fonction accordée à quelques élèves chaque année, qui avaient alors pour mission de faire respecter l'ordre et la discipline auprès des autres élèves). Les préfets avaient un compartiment réservé à l'avant du train, et Percy avait donc laissé ses frères pour y aller. Les deux jumeaux, Fred et George, quant à eux, étaient parti retrouver un ami, laissant seuls Harry et le dernier fils, Ron. Après que Ron eut dit au revoir à sa mère et à sa petite sœur (trop jeune pour aller à Poudlard, elle accompagnait simplement ses frères), ils partirent tous les deux à la recherche d'une place.

Harry et Ron trouvèrent un compartiment vide dans le dernier wagon, et personne d'autre ne vint ; lorsque le train démarra, ils avaient donc un compartiment entier rien que pour eux.

« Tu viens d'où, toi, Harry ? demanda Ron.  
- De Little Whigning, juste à côté de Londres. Et toi ?  
- Du Devonshire.  
- Houlà ! C'est loin, ça. »

Ron sourcilla.

« Et alors ? demanda-t-il.  
- He bien ça a dû prendre du temps pour venir jusqu'à la gare. »

Ron dévisagea Harry pendant un moment, puis eut un brusque éclair de compréhension.

« Ah mais oui, en fait tu es né moldu, c'est ça ? Et c'est pour ça que tu ne savais pas comment aller jusqu'à la voie 9 ¾. »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Pas exactement. En fait, mes vrais parents étaient sorciers, mais j'ai été élevé par des moldus, oui.  
- Ah, d'accord, dit Ron en hochant la tête. Mais comment ça s'fait ? Ils sont où, tes parents ? »

Ron comprit la stupidité de sa question juste après l'avoir posée. Il se sentit terriblement gêné, et se morfondit en excuses avant que Harry ne le rassure.

« Ils sont morts lorsque j'avais un an, donc je ne les ai jamais vraiment connu, ce n'est pas grave. »

Les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtèrent d'un seul coup dans l'esprit de Ron.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, s'écria-t-il en écarquillant les yeux. Tu es Harry Potter ! »

Il en resta bouche bée, ce qui mit Harry mal à l'aise.

« Oui, c'est moi, embarrassé.  
- C'est pas possible, s'écria Ron, je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de parler à Harry Potter ! »

Harry essaya de tempérer l'enthousiasme de son compagnon.

« Oui, oui, je sais que je suis très connu dans le monde des sorciers. Mais n'en fait pas tout un plat, ça me dérange un peu pour tout te dire. »

Ron se calma un peu, mais il n'en revenait toujours pas.

« Oui, je comprends, d'accord, dit-il en dodelinant de la tête. »

À l'extérieur, un paysage de campagne défilait ; il y avait des champs à perte de vue, et aucune habitation n'était visible.

« Et qui t'as élevé, alors ?  
- Mon oncle et ma tante – la sœur de ma mère. Et ils ont un fils, avec qui j'ai grandi. »

Harry eut un petit rire.

« Une petite famille, par rapport à la tienne : je n'ai qu'un frère, toi tu as trois frères et une sœur. »

Ron grimaça.

« En fait, j'ai encore deux autres frères, mais ils ont déjà fini leurs études.  
- Waouh ! Ça c'est une grande famille. Vous êtes sept frères et sœurs alors, c'est génial. »

Ron soupira.

« Pas tant que ça, avoua-t-il. Mes frères ont tous réussi, alors comme je passe après eux, mes parents en attendent beaucoup de moi. Beaucoup trop. Mon frère Bill a été préfet en chef et mon frère Charlie capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Et maintenant Percy est préfet, et… »

Il fut interrompu : quelqu'un avait frappé à la porte du compartiment. Harry se leva pour aller ouvrir.

C'était un garçon de leur âge, et il avait l'air paniqué.

« Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? demanda-t-il ?  
- Non, répondirent en chœur Harry et Ron.  
- Il n'arrête pas de s'échapper ! se plaignit l'enfant. »

Puis il repartit, un peu plus abattu que lorsqu'il était arrivé. Harry referma la porte et revint s'asseoir. Il jeta alors un coup d'œil à Hedwige, qui dormait dans sa cage, malgré les cahots du vieux train.

« Au moins, ma chouette n'est pas fugueuse. Tu imagines si elle s'échappait ? On peut courir après un crapaud, mais pas après un oiseau… »

Ron sortit alors un gros rat gris de la mallette qui était posé sur le siège à côté de lui.

« J'aimerais bien avoir une chouette, dit-il tristement. Mais je n'ai que ce vieux Croûtard… Il a déjà plus de dix ans : mon frère Bill l'a eu en entrant à Poudlard. »

Il calcula mentalement. « En 82 ! Tu te rends compte ? Il a presque mon âge ! »

On frappa à nouveau à la porte. Décidemment, se dit Harry en allant ouvrir… C'était le garçon au teint pâle qu'il avait rencontré sur le chemin de Traverse.

« Drago… dit-il. »

Drago, sans dire un mot, referma prestement la porte coulissante derrière lui, et avant que Harry ait pu faire un geste, il avait tendu la main et avait écarté sa frange, découvrant ainsi la cicatrice.

« J'en étais sûr, souffla-t-il. »

Il sera la main de Harry avec vigueur.

« J'ai bien réfléchi après notre discussion dans la boutique de madame Guipure, et j'ai fini par comprendre. Je savais déjà que le fameux Harry Potter irait à Poudlard la même année que moi, et je me suis dit qu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il y ait deux Harry en première année. »

Ron et Harry écoutaient, un peu ahuris. Drago s'assit sur un des sièges.

« J'ai du mal à croire que je t'ai serré la main sans même savoir que tu étais Harry Potter. »

Même si Quirrell avait expliqué à Harry qu'il était célèbre chez les sorciers, il ne s'en rendit pleinement compte qu'à ce moment précis. Et il eut peur pour la suite : il risquait d'être au centre de toutes les attentions, d'être la bête curieuse de Poudlard…

Drago sembla alors prendre conscience de la présence de Ron.

« Et toi tu dois être un Weasley, j'imagine ? Mon père m'a raconté que dans votre famille, vous êtes tous roux et que vous avez tous des taches de rousseur. »

Ron hocha la tête, un peu vexé.

« Oui, je suis Ronald Weasley. »

Drago lui tendit la main.

« Moi c'est Drago Malefoy, lui dit-il en lui serrant la main. Nos familles sont liées.  
- Mais toutes les familles de sorciers sont liées…  
- Oui, enfin les vraies familles. Pas tous ces nés-moldus. »

Il regarda Harry.

« D'ailleurs, nos familles aussi sont liées, Potter.  
- Mais ma mère est née moldue… répondit Harry, qui se sentait offensé. »

Drago grinça des dents.

« Peut-être, mais ton père était le descendant d'une vieille famille de sorcier. Tu es un sang-mélé, il y en a toujours eu, ce n'est pas honteux. Le problème, c'est qu'on accepte de plus en plus de nés-moldus à Poudlard, ce qui fait qu'il y a de plus en plus de mariage mixtes… Ça affaiblit le sang des sorciers un peu plus à chaque génération : avant, c'était marginal, maintenant c'est trop courant. Il y a de moins en moins de famille pure, et de plus en plus de cracmols. »

On frappa une troisième fois à la porte. Une fille ouvrit la porte ; derrière elle, il y avait le garçon qui avait perdu son crapaud, encore plus penaud que la dernière fois.

« Quand on parle du loup, chuchota Drago. »

La fille scruta le compartiment.

« Avez-vous vu un crapaud ? Neville a perdu le sien.  
- Non, répondit Harry. Il est déjà passé tout à l'heure, et nous n'avons toujours pas vu son crapaud, désolé.  
- Bon, dit-elle. »

Puis elle sortit.

« Bon, dit Drago. Il faudra un jour que je t'explique toute cette histoire sur le sang sorcier, Potter. Mais nous arriverons bientôt, alors je vais retourner à mon compartiment. »

Il salua Harry et Ron, puis sorti.

« Méfie-toi de lui, Harry. Tout le monde sait que sa famille défend la théorie du sang, mais ils se trompent : les nés-moldus valent autant que les autres. »


	13. Le gardien des clefs

**Chapitre 13 : Le gardien des clefs.**

Le train s'arrêta dans un crissement extrêmement désagréable. Harry et Ron ne purent pas voir où ils étaient : dehors, il faisait nuit noir, et on pouvait seulement apercevoir quelques lumières au loin, témoignant de la proximité d'un village. Ils enfilèrent rapidement leur robe, et comme le leur avait expliqué le préfet qui était passé peu avant, ils sortirent en laissant tous leurs bagages dans le compartiment ; ils les retrouveraient au château, avait-il dit.

Tous les élèves du wagon étaient déjà sortis de leur compartiment, et ils s'amassaient dans le couloir, les plus éloignés de la porte pressant les autres pour descendre du train. Harry et Ron s'intégrèrent tant bien que mal à la file d'élèves, et tout ce beau monde sortit en désordre.

Ils arrivèrent sur un petit quai, assez sombre car uniquement éclairé par les lumières intérieures du train. Harry et Ron sursautèrent lorsque résonna une lourde voix.

« Bon allez, les première année y viennent avec moi, mâchonna la voix. Les autres vous savez c'qui faut faire. Et magnez-vous. »

Perdus au milieu d'élèves plus grand qu'eux, ils cherchèrent tant bien que mal à discerner l'homme qui avait dit cela.

C'était une sorte de géant : il était deux fois plus haut que Harry, et cinq fois plus épais. Il avait de longs cheveux et une longue barbe, aussi noirs et broussailleux l'un que l'autre (à tel point que l'on ne pouvait pas savoir là où se finissaient les cheveux, et là où commençait la barbe). Il portait de grandes bottes en cuirs et une tenue de chasse en toile, et avait à sa ceinture plusieurs couteaux. Il tenait dans sa main droite une énorme lampe-tempête, qui apportait enfin un peu de luminosité.

Les première année, intimidés, s'assemblèrent autour du géant hirsute en chuchotant. Harry parvint à saisir quelques bribes de conversation, et apprit ainsi qu'il s'agissait de Hagrid, gardien des clefs et garde-chasse de Poudlard.

« C'bon ? demanda-t-il en mangeant ses mots. V's êtes tous à ? Peut y'aller ? »

Il jeta un dernier regard au quai, et se mit en route.

« M'perdez pas d'vue, dit-il en marchant. Pas envie d'en paumer en route. »

La quarantaine d'élèves le suivit, en rang de trois ou quatre, et malheureusement pour les derniers la lampe-tempête n'éclairait pas jusqu'à la fin de la file. Nombre d'entre eux ne voyaient donc même pas leur pieds, et glissaient et trébuchaient sur le chemin sinueux et escarpé que Hagrid leur faisait emprunter.

Après quelques minutes de marche parmi les arbres, ils débouchèrent face à un lac. Au-delà, la silhouette féerique du château de Poudlard se dessinait au-dessus d'une colline rocheuse. Le calme plat de l'eau permettait au château de se refléter presque parfaitement sur la surface du lac, et les élèves poussèrent des oh ! et des ah ! d'émerveillement.

Hagrid mena les élèves jusqu'à un petit embarcadère ; une douzaine de barques y étaient amarrées.

« Montez à bord, tonna le géant. Pas p'us d'quatre par canot. »

Les élèves montèrent précautionneusement, ce qui n'empêcha pas l'un d'entre eux de tomber à l'eau entre le ponton et la barque dans laquelle il tentait de monter. Hagrid le repêcha et le plaça dans la barque comme s'il ne pesait rien.

« 'Tension, dit-il un peu tard. »

Lorsque tous les élèves furent installés, Hagrid cria « en avant ! » et la flottille commença à glisser sur l'eau, mue par une force invisible. Les élèves restèrent silencieux durant tout le trajet, continuant de contempler le château.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une crique, où les barques s'échouèrent doucement sur le rivage de galets. Les élèves descendirent, et plus de la moitié d'entre eux se trempèrent les pieds et le bas de la robe. Hagrid les fit alors grimper le long d'un étroit passage creusé dans la roche. Là encore, de nombreux élèves dérapèrent sur la pierraille, se cognant les genoux et se blessant les mains en essayant de se rattraper, et souillant leur uniforme de terre.

Arrivés en haut, un petit sentier de gravier les mena à l'entrée principale du château, qui faisait face à l'immense pont qui permettait de rejoindre la route. Les élèves avaient froids, et ils étaient éreintés ; la situation était inconfortable même pour ceux qui avaient pu rester secs et propres. Hagrid monta une volée de marche et frappa trois fois contre l'immense porte en chêne massif.

Les battants de la porte s'ouvrirent tous seuls, laissant apparaître une sorcière à l'âge incertain, grande et svelte. Elle portait un surcot de brocart rouge broché de motifs dorés, avec des manches pagodes et une bordure de fourrure gris-brun. Elle était coiffée d'un hennin assorti à sa tenue.

Elle regarda les enfants épuisés d'un air sévère.

« V'là les z'lèves de pr'mière année, m'dame 'Gonagall, lui annonça Hagrid.  
- Merci Hagrid, répondit-elle d'une voix lente et assurée. Je m'occupe d'eux à partir d'ici. »

Le professeur McGonagall fit alors signe aux élèves d'entrer dans le château.

Le vestibule était immense : on aurait pu y faire entrer la maison de Harry en entier. Les murs de pierre étaient décorés de nombreux tableaux et de nombreuses tapisseries, éclairés par un impressionnant lustre à chandelles, suspendu à plusieurs mètres au-dessous du plafond par une énorme chaîne. Les personnages des décorations étaient animés, et ils semblaient s'intéresser aux élèves tout piteux qui venaient d'arriver.

Face à l'entrée, un grand escalier de marbre conduisait au premier étage. McGonagall guida les élèves sur un des côtés de la salle, et ils s'engouffrèrent dans un des couloirs étroits qui débouchaient dans le vestibule. Au bout de ce couloir, ils arrivèrent dans une antichambre. Sans qu'ils puissent déterminer d'où cela venait, les élèves entendirent la rumeur de centaines de voix qui parlaient vivement.

« Votre attention s'il vous plaît, déclara McGonagall. Dans quelques instants, nous allons entrer dans la Grande Salle, où sont déjà tous les autres élèves. Mais avant le repas qui célébrera la nouvelle année scolaire, va avoir lieu la cérémonie de répartition. Chacun d'entre vous, lorsque son nom sera appelé, viendra mettre sur sa tête le Choixpeau, qui décidera de la maison dans laquelle vous serez envoyés. »

Un cri sortit alors du groupe de première année. Les élèves se tournèrent vers celle qui venait de le pousser : elle montrait du doigt un des murs de la salle, d'où étaient en train de sortir une vingtaine de fantômes…

Un vent de panique gagna certains élèves, qui s'agitèrent ou au contraire restèrent figés sur place.

Les fantômes, d'un blanc nacré et légèrement transparents, s'approchèrent du groupe d'enfants.

« Voilà donc les nouveaux élèves, dit l'un d'eux, un gros fantôme vêtu d'un froc de bure.  
- Ils n'ont pas l'air bien vaillants, ajouta un autre, vêtu d'un haut de chausse, d'un pourpoint et portant une fraise autour de son cou. »

Les fantômes continuèrent d'inspecter les élèves, puis McGonagall frappa dans ses mains et ils s'en allèrent en continuant tranquillement de discuter.

« Allons-y, dit-elle sèchement. »


	14. La répartition

**Chapitre 14 : La répartition.**

La salle était grandiose. Elle avait les dimensions et la grâce de la nef d'une cathédrale de style gothique. L'éclairage provenait de centaines de chandelles qui flottaient à trois ou quatre mètres de hauteur. On aurait cru qu'il n'y avait pas de toit, car la voûte céleste et son infinité d'étoiles étaient visibles ; en réalité, ce n'était qu'une reproduction : un enchantement permettait de reproduire le ciel sur le plafond. Cette reproduction du ciel paraissait parfaite, mais Harry apprit plus tard qu'il existait une légère différence avec le vrai ciel : le plafond ne prenait pas en compte les nuages, si bien que le ciel de la Grande salle était toujours dégagé.

Dans la longueur, il y avait quatre immenses tables, devant lesquelles étaient assis deux ou trois cents élèves. Tout au fond, sur une estrade, il y avait une cinquième table positionnée dans la largeur ; c'était visiblement la table des professeurs, et une quinzaine de personnes y était installées.

Tout le monde fixait le groupe de première année qui venait d'entrer ; la rumeur de murmure s'éteignit petit à petit. McGonagall traversa la salle, et s'arrêta devant la table des professeurs, à côté d'un tabouret sur lequel avait été installé un chapeau pointu noir, qui semblait usé.

Le silence était désormais absolu.

« Le choixpeau va parler, annonça McGonagall. »

Une bouche s'ouvrit dans les replis du chapeau. Une voix lente et rauque en sortit.

« Une nouvelle année commence à nouveau à Poudlard. Encore une fois, de nouveaux élèves arrivent alors que d'autres ne sont pas revenus. Il en est ainsi depuis le commencement, et il sera ainsi encore longtemps. »

Il fit une pause.

« Comme à chaque fois, j'ai la lourde tâche de répartir les nouveaux élèves dans les quatre maisons de Poudlard. Si vous êtes envoyé à Poufsouffle… »

Il y eut une salve d'applaudissements à la table à droite de l'année centrale.

« … c'est que vous êtes juste et loyal, que vous portez les valeurs de l'entraide, de la tolérance et de l'indulgence. Si vous êtes envoyé à Serdaigle… »

Nouvelle vague d'applaudissement, à gauche de l'allée centrale cette fois.

« … c'est que vous êtes sage et réfléchi, que vous admirez l'érudition et la soif de connaissance. Si vous êtes envoyé à Gryffondor… »

Applaudissements nourris tout à droite.

« … c'est que vous êtes courageux, que vous cultivez la force de caractère et la hardiesse. Enfin, si vous êtes envoyé à Serpentard… »

Applaudissements tout à gauche.

« … c'est que vous êtes ambitieux, que vous désirez la puissance et le pouvoir. »

La bouche se referma, et toute la salle applaudit. McGonagall prit alors un parchemin posé sur la table, et appela les élèves dans l'ordre alphabétique.

« Abbot Hannah, cria-t-elle. »

Une jeune fille à nattes blondes s'approcha timidement. McGonagall souleva le choixpeau, et invita Hannah à s'asseoir. Elle lui posa le chapeau sur la tête ; il était suffisamment grand pour lui tomber jusqu'au niveau du nez.

« Poufsouffle ! beugla le choixpeau. »

Alors Hannah se leva et alla s'asseoir à la table des Poufsouffle sous les applaudissements de ses nouveaux camarades.

La cérémonie continua de la même manière. Le groupe de première année fondait au fur et à mesure de la répartition, et Harry appréhendait son tour, de plus en plus angoissé.

Parfois, le chapeau criait directement le nom d'une maison ; parfois, il se passait quelques secondes avant qu'une décision ne vienne.

« Granger Hermione. »

La fille du train, le front haut, s'assis sur le tabouret.

« Serdaigle ! cria rapidement le chapeau. »

Elle se leva d'un air satisfait, et alla rejoindre les autres Serdaigle.

« Londubat Neville, appela McGonagall. »

Le garçon qui avait perdu son crapaud dans le train s'avança en chancelant. Tout le monde le regardait, et cela semblait le terrifier à un point tel que Harry cru qu'il allait tourner de l'œil.

« Poufsouffle ! cria le chapeau. »

Neville poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il se leva et se précipita vers la table des Poufsouffle, tellement pressé qu'il en oublia de rendre le choixpeau. Il dut faire demi-tour sous les rires, ce qui manqua de l'achever, et il alla se rasseoir.

Harry se dit que Neville serait bien à Poufsouffle, là où le soutien de ses camarades lui permettrait de tenir le coup.

« Malefoy Drago. »

À peine sa tête fut-elle frôlée le chapeau, celui-ci s'écria « Serpentard ! ». Il alla s'asseoir avec ses camarades, un sourire en coin sur les lèves.

Enfin, ce fut le tour de Harry. Il essaya d'être fort, mais il savait qu'il était intimité.

« Potter Harry. »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, et les chuchotements furent si nombreux qu'un grondement se fit rapidement entendre.

« Quoi ? Harry Potter, c'est lui, c'est vraiment lui ? parvint à saisir Harry. »

Il s'avança tandis que le professeur McGonagall sommait les élèves de se taire. Le regard de Harry croisa celui du professeur Quirell, qui hocha la tête d'un air rassurant. Harry s'assit, et McGonagall attendit le chapeau à la main jusqu'à ce qu'un silence parfait s'installe. Elle le posa alors.

Harry entendit comme une voix dans sa tête.

« Hum… dit la voix. Je sens en toi des qualités. Je sens que tu veux réussir, et devenir puissant, mais je sens aussi que tu ne veux pas réussir pour toi, mais pour les autres. Il y a en toi un grand potentiel, et je sais que tu le mettras au service des plus faibles. Il vaut donc mieux t'envoyer à…  
- Gryffondor ! hurla la voix du chapeau. »

Harry se précipita en direction de la table des Gryffondor, qui hurlaient de joie et tapaient dans les mains. Certains scandaient même son nom, et Harry entendit crier « l'élu est avec nous ! ». Les élèves assit à côté de lui donnèrent de grandes claques amicales dans le dos. Harry se sentit gêné de tant d'attention.

Encore une fois, McGonagall dut intimer aux élèves de se taire. La cérémonie reprit.

Après quelques élèves, arriva le tour de Ron. Il fut envoyé à Gryffondor, à la grande joie de Harry, et il vint s'asseoir à côté de de lui. Il paraissait soulagé : puisque toute sa famille avait été à Gryffondor, il aurait été dévasté de ne pas y être.

La cérémonie se termina avec Blaise Zabini, qui fut envoyé à Serpentard.

Alors le directeur se leva.


	15. Le repas de rentrée

**Chapitre 15 : Le repas de rentrée.**

Le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, s'était levé. Il portait de longs cheveux blancs et une longue barbe blanche tressée, et Harry aurait juré y voir des reflets argentés. Ses vêtements consistaient en une sorte de pyjama matelassé beige, et d'un bonnet de nuit. Chez les moldus (et surtout chez ses parents), un tel accoutrement aurait été considéré comme ridicule ; ici, non seulement cela ne semblait choquer personne, mais en plus Harry constata que parmi les autres professeurs, certains étaient tout aussi extravagants. Et, pour tout dire, il avait vu bien pire sur le chemin de Traverse.

« Bienvenue, dit-il. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici : nigaud ! gras-double ! bizarre ! pinçon ! Je vous remercie. »

Et il se rassit. Tout le monde se mit à applaudir ; Harry se pencha vers son voisin.

« Il est un peu fou, non ? »

Le garçon fit la moue.

« Oui, dit-il simplement. »

Alors, tout à coup, le repas apparût. Là où il n'y avait que des plats et des cruches vides, apparurent viandes en sauce, légumes frits et jus de fruit. Harry n'avait jamais vu autant de nourriture en même temps, et n'avait jamais vu une telle diversité de mets et de boissons. Puisque tout avait l'air succulent, il se servit de tout ; à côté, Ron fit de même, le visage plein d'envie. Leurs assiettes débordantes, ils attaquèrent avec appétit.

La salle fut bientôt emplie des bruits des discussions et des couverts qui cliquetaient.

Au cours du repas, Harry fut submergé de questions, tous les élèves proches de lui à table essayant d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le fameux Harry Potter. Le flot de question cessa lorsque Percy, d'un air très autoritaire, leur ordonna de le laisser tranquille. Harry put alors manger sereinement. Tout comme dans le train, il sentit que l'année ne serait pas de tout repos.

Lorsque tout le monde fut rassasié, les plats disparurent avec leur contenu, tout comme les restes présents dans les assiettes. Arrivèrent alors les desserts : tartes aux pommes et aux myrtilles, gâteaux divers, flans, riz au lait, salades de fruits, crèmes brûlées, charlottes aux poires, frangipanes, soufflés, clafoutis, pains perdus, etc.

Harry, qui avait déjà trop mangé, fut trop gourmand pour résister et prit, là encore, de tout ce qu'il put. Près de lui, Ron mit un chou à la crème entier dans sa bouche.

« On mange toujours aussi bien ici, demanda Harry au même voisin.  
- Oui et non, annonça-t-il. Disons que d'ordinaire, tout est aussi bon mais qu'il y a moins de choix. Aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée, donc c'est un peu exceptionnel. »

Lorsque le repas fut terminé et que toute trace de nourriture eut disparu, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau.

« Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif, je voudrais encore dire quelques mots. »

Harry s'attendit à une nouvelle série absurde de mots. Ce ne fut pas le cas.

« J'aimerais tout d'abord saluer le retour parmi nous du professeur Quirrell, qui nous revient d'une année sabbatique. »

Il y eut des applaudissements dans la salle. Quirrell s'inclina sur son siège en souriant, visiblement touché.

« Le professeur Burbage, qui l'avait remplacé au poste de professeur d'Étude des moldus durant son absence, restera en fonction cette année, car le professeur Quirrell sera désormais chargé des cours de magie de défense. »

Il y eut à nouveau des applaudissements, et une femme s'inclina à son tour.

« Je vous remercie de votre attention et je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. Nous nous retrouverons demain, premier jour de cours. »

À cette annonce, les applaudissements furent mous. L'idée de retourner travailler n'enchantait pas les élèves outre mesure. L'excès de nourriture et le sommeil n'aidaient pas.

Tout le monde se leva et commença à sortir de la Grande Salle. Percy ressembla les première année de Gryffondor.

« Venez avec moi les nouveaux Gryffondor, je vais vous guider jusqu'à notre salle commune et vous montrez vos dortoirs. »

La dizaine d'élèves le suivit dans les couloirs tortueux de Poudlard. Sur leur chemin, ils furent épiés par les personnages présents dans les tableaux et les tapisseries, certains passant même d'une œuvre à une autre pour les suivre. Ils montèrent quelques escaliers de services et en descendirent un autre, passèrent derrière des tapisseries ou des panneaux coulissants pour emprunter des passages dérobés et tournèrent à droite ou à gauche de nombreuses fois. Harry suspecta que Percy faisait tout cela uniquement pour impressionner les nouveaux élèves. Il était évident que ce n'était pas le chemin le plus court ; au contraire, même, puisqu'ils avaient fait des détours assez sérieux.

Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'immense portrait d'une femme obèse vêtue d'une robe de satin rose.

« Le mot de passe ? demanda-t-elle à Percy.  
- Caput draconis, répondit-il. »

Alors le portrait pivota, découvrant un passage dans le mur. Cela les mena jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor, où étaient déjà arrivé quelques élèves. La pièce était grande, et de jour elle devait être bien éclairée : il y avait de grandes baies vitrées sur deux des côtés. Sur chacun des deux autres côtés, il y avait un immense âtre de cheminée, autour duquel étaient disposés des fauteuils, des canapés, des repose-pieds et des tables basses. Au centre, il y avait des tables et des chaises. Visiblement, c'était un lieu de vie habité, où les Gryffondor pouvait tout aussi bien travailler que discuter.

Dans l'angle extérieur, entre les baies vitrées, il y avait deux ouvertures, menant chacune à un escalier de service. Percy expliqua que ces escaliers menaient aux différents étages de la tour qui servait de dortoirs aux Gryffondor, et que chaque étage était divisé en deux parties, avec un dortoir pour filles et un pour garçons. Il y avait sept étages, un pour chaque niveau d'étude ; chaque année, les nouveaux élèves recevaient donc l'étage des élèves qui avaient quitté Poudlard l'année précédente. Il y avait un escalier pour les filles et un pour les garçons, et il n'existait donc aucun passage entre les deux moitiés de la tour

Harry et Ron, ainsi que deux autres élèves nommés Dean et Seamus, eurent le dortoir du quatrième étage. Leurs bagages étaient déjà installés dans la petite pièce semi-circulaire, à côté de magnifiques lits à baldaquin à rideaux de velours rouge bordé de dentelle dorée.

Tous épuisés, ils enfilèrent leurs pyjamas et se couchèrent.


	16. Le premier jour

**Chapitre 16 : Le premier jour.**

Les craintes de Harry se confirmèrent dès le lendemain : il fut l'objet de toutes les curiosités, et presque tous les élèves l'observaient en chuchotant à chaque fois qu'ils le croisaient. En fait, les seuls qui ne le scrutaient pas dans ses moindre faits et gestes étaient les enfants nés-moldus et certains sang-mêlés, qui n'avaient jamais entendu parler de lui auparavant.

Contrairement à beaucoup d'enfant, Harry n'avait jamais voulu être célèbre (au contraire même, il avait toujours tenu à se faire discret, car il n'aimait pas être au centre de l'attention). La situation lui pesa donc lourdement.

Le matin du lundi 2 septembre, premier jour de cours, tous les élèves de première année furent réunis dans une salle de classe, et le professeur McGonagall leur détailla le déroulement de l'année scolaire. Elle leur expliqua leurs droits et leurs devoirs en tant qu'élèves, et leur distribua leur emploi du temps et le règlement intérieur. L'imprimerie n'avait pas l'air d'avoir évolué depuis plus d'un siècle chez les sorciers, jugea Harry, car les documents qu'ils reçurent étaient douteux : la mise en page laissait à désirer, et l'encre avait bavée. Cela ne sembla pas déranger le moins du monde les élèves issus de famille de sorcier, mais les nés-moldus se jetèrent des regards interrogateurs. Harry imagina aisément la presse manuelle qui avait due servir à les imprimer.

En première année, il y avait dix cours communs à tous les élèves : langues anciennes, astronomie, cryptozoologie, métamorphose, histoire de la magie, potion, magie de défense, sortilèges et enchantements, botanique, et sport. Il n'y avait évidemment pas de géographie : puisque la magie permettait de s'affranchir de la notion de distance, cela ne représentait aucun intérêt.

À ces cours communs s'ajoutait le cours d'étude des moldus, dont les nés-moldus et les sang-mêlés étaient dispensés pour des raisons évidentes. En lieu et place de ce cours, ces élèves-là devaient assister à un cours sur les us et coutumes des sorciers d'Angleterre, d'Écosse et d'Irlande. Harry, puisqu'élevé par des moldus, avait été mis avec les élèves du second groupes.

Le premier cours prévu, l'après-midi, était un cours sur les sortilèges et les enchantements, avec le professeur Flitwick. Harry et Ron, en tentant d'y aller, se perdirent. Essayant au hasard des escaliers et des couloirs pour tenter de retrouver une partie connue du château, ils arrivèrent finalement face à une lourde porte. Il n'y avait aucune inscription sur la porte ; chose étrange, car habituellement il y avait une indication gravée sur chaque porte, signalant une salle de classe, le bureau d'un professeur, ou tout autre type de pièce. Cela les intrigua, et ils en oublièrent un moment leur retard et tentèrent de l'ouvrir. Sans succès : la porte était verrouillée de l'intérieur. Avant de rebrousser chemin, Harry essaya de regarder par le trou de la serrure, pour voir ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir derrière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vois, demanda Ron.  
- Pas grand-chose, il fait sombre dedans. »

Harry recula brusquement, l'air effrayé.

« Il y a une bête à l'intérieur !  
- Quoi ?  
- Un énorme animal velu j'te dis ! »

Ron, sceptique, s'approcha de la serrure.

« Tu délires, pourquoi y aurait-il un animal géant là-dedans ? Je… Ah ! »

Ron recula à son tour.

« Tu as raison, il y a quelque chose ! »

Ils s'approchèrent de la porte, et posèrent leur oreille contre le bois.

« Tu entends la respiration, demanda Harry.  
- Oui, et ça a vraiment l'air énorme… »

Ils entendirent du bruit dans les escaliers : des bruits de pas pesants. Ils s'éloignèrent alors de la porte, de peur d'être surpris en train de faire quelque chose d'interdit.

C'était Hagrid, qui arrivait en sifflotant et en faisant tournoyer un trousseau de clef dans ses mains. Du haut de ses trois mètres, il les regarda d'un air étonné.

« Qu'est-ce vous faites là vous ? demanda-t-il avec de la surprise et non de la colère dans la voix.  
- On s'est perdu, bredouilla Harry. On devait aller en cours de sortilèges avec le professeur Flitwick, mais on n'a pas réussi à trouver la salle de classe… »

Hagrid grogna.

« Bon. C'peut arriver au début, l'château est grand. »

Il leur fit signe de venir.

« Mais z'avez rien à fout' là, compris ? J'vais vous ram'ner où qu'y faut, mais ne rev'nez p'us ici, hein ? »

Harry et Ron hochèrent la tête, trop heureux de s'en sortir à si bon compte.

Tout en suivant Hagrid jusqu'à leur salle de cours, Harry et Ron discutèrent en chuchotant.

« Tout c'que tu veux qu'il venait justement dans cette salle, lança Ron. Il venait pour s'occuper de la bête : mes frères, George et Fred, m'ont toujours dit que le garde-chasse élevait des monstres en cachette, et qu'il avait même été renvoyé pour ça lorsqu'il était élève.  
- Mais tu crois que les professeurs sont au courant de ça ? demanda Harry.  
- Je sais pas. C'est pas sûr.  
- Mais pourquoi dans le château et pas dans la forêt ?  
- Je sais pas non plus, mais il y a quelque chose de louche dans cette affaire. »

Ils étaient bien décidés à creuser la question : il faudrait aller questionner les jumeaux, et au besoin dénoncer le géant auprès des professeurs. Mais pour l'heure, ils étaient arrivés devant la salle de classe. Hagrid frappa à la porte, si fort que Harry crut qu'elle allait se dégondé.

« Entrez, dit une petite voix fluette à travers la porte. »

C'était la voix du professeur Flitwick, un minuscule sorcier portant un immense chapeau comme pour se grandir.

« J'trouvé c'deux-là perdus dans les couloirs professeur. Sont'à vous.  
- Ah, vous devez être Ron Weasley et Harry Potter, il ne manquait plus que vous. Vous avez de la chance, le cours commence à peine. »

Ils allèrent alors s'asseoir, un peu honteux d'arriver en retard pour le tout premier cours de magie de leur vie. Les autres élèves se moquèrent un peu d'eux à leur passage, mais le professeur Flitwick fit taire les quolibets d'un regard sévère.


	17. Le cambriolage

**Chapitre 17 : Le cambriolage.**

Harry, dès son premier cours, fut très heureux d'avoir emporté des stylos à bille avec lui. Alors que les autres s'escrimaient avec leur plume d'oie et leur encrier (dont l'encre bavait et qu'il fallait recharger sans cesse) Harry écrivait rapidement et proprement, sans difficulté. Ses stylos, cependant, ne reçurent que du mépris de la part des sorciers de pure-souche ; Harry compris que ce refus manifeste du changement qu'on pouvait observer chez les vieux sorciers était également bien implanté dans les jeunes générations. Les nés-moldus eux-mêmes utilisaient des plumes, en reconnaissant que ça n'était pas pratique, mais qu'il fallait faire des efforts pour s'intégrer.

Après deux heures de cours théorique sur les sortilèges, vint le cours de métamorphose. La métamorphose, Harry l'apprit bien vite, avait des bases tout à fait différentes de celle des sortilèges et des enchantements. Il apprit aussi très rapidement que le professeur McGonagall était une femme très stricte, et que son autorité naturelle suffisait généralement à faire régner la discipline dans son cours ; lorsque cela ne suffisait pas, elle haussait légèrement la voix, et tout rentrait dans l'ordre.

Là encore, le cours fut purement théorique : le passage à la pratique ne se ferait, avait-elle dit, que la semaine suivante. Harry avait hâte, car il allait enfin pouvoir faire de la magie ! Et transformer quelque chose en quelque chose d'autre devait être fascinant.

Leur journée finit à dix-huit heures, et Harry et Ron partirent à la recherche de Fred et George. Ils ne les trouvèrent pas, mais quelqu'un leur expliqua qu'ils étaient en plein entraînement sur le terrain de quidditch, car ils comptaient se porter candidat aux postes de batteurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor et voulaient être fin prêt pour la sélection, la semaine suivante. Chaque maison avait son équipe, et chaque année une coupe était remise à la meilleure ; il fallait au moins être en troisième année pour jouer et les jumeaux entraient justement en troisième année.

Harry et Ron décidèrent donc d'aller jouer aux échecs magiques dans la salle commune de Gryffondor : ils n'avaient pas encore de devoirs. Les règles de ce jeu étaient en fait exactement les mêmes que celles des échecs moldus, mais les pièces se déplaçaient d'elles-mêmes lorsqu'on leur en donnait l'ordre, et se donnaient de vrais coups. Ron était très fort à ce jeu, et Harry ne gagna aucune partie.

Dean et Seamus, leurs camarades de chambrée, vinrent les chercher pour le repas du soir. Ils revenaient du parc, où comme beaucoup d'autres élèves ils étaient allés flâner, profitant des dernières chaleurs de la journée. En chemin, Harry et Ron leur racontèrent leur mésaventure, mais cela ne sembla pas les passionner : il y avait, selon eux, des dizaines, voire des centaines de choses étranges à Poudlard, et on ne pouvait pas avoir le temps de se pencher sur chacune de ces choses.

Dans la Grande Salle, Harry et Ron s'installèrent à côté des jumeaux pour pouvoir leur poser des questions sur la salle verrouillée, sur Hagrid et sur l'animal. Ils restèrent sur leur faim : jusqu'à l'année précédente, la salle servait de débarras, et même si Hagrid élevait bel et bien des animaux monstrueux, les jumeaux ne savaient pas de quel type, et de toute façon ceux-ci restaient dans la forêt interdite. Ils furent cependant très intéressés, et promirent d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à la salle dès le lendemain.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Harry arriva dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, il fut abordé par Ron, qui s'était levé plus tôt et était déjà là depuis un moment.

« Hé, t'es au courant ? Y'a eu du neuf à propos du cambriolage de Gringotts. »

Devant l'air perplexe de Harry, il se tapa le front.

« Ah oui, désolé, j'avais oublié que tu avais été élevé par des moldus. Tu ne lis pas nos journaux, tu n'es pas au courant. »

Il attrapa alors un exemplaire de la _Gazette du sorcier_ qui était posé devant son bol, exemplaire qu'il avait reçu de quelqu'un et qu'il donnerait ensuite à quelqu'un d'autre.

« En juillet dernier, quelqu'un s'est introduit dans Gringotts. Ça n'était pas arrivé depuis des décennies ! Et plus impressionnant encore, ce quelqu'un a réussi à en ressortir ! Ça, ça n'était jamais arrivé, de ce que j'en sais. Gringotts est réputé infaillible, mais là, même si le voleur est reparti les mains vides – du moins c'est ce qu'ils ont dit – ça leur en a foutu un coup. Enfin tu imagines. »

Harry n'imaginait pas. Dans le monde moldu, braquage et cambriolage étaient monnaie courante.

« Et donc ? demanda Harry.  
- Eh ben il y a eu une fuite : un des gobelins a parlé – sans doute en échange d'argent, ce sont de vrais rapaces – et figure-toi que si rien n'a été volé, ce n'est pas parce que les protections de Gringotts sont inviolables, mais parce que le coffre était vide. »

Tout cela n'impressionnait toujours pas Harry. Visiblement, les banques des sorciers étaient bien plus fiables, et un cambriolage raté avait quelque chose d'exceptionnel.

« Et tiens-toi bien : le plus intéressant, c'est que le coffre attaqué appartient à Poudlard ! »

Là, Harry fut surpris.

« Quoi ? Poudlard a un coffre à Gringotts ?  
- Bien sûr. Poudlard en a toujours eu un. Mais je peux t'assurer une chose, c'est qu'il n'est plus utilisé depuis longtemps : mon frère Bill, qui travaille pour les gobelins, me l'a un jour confié.  
- Et le voleur ne le savait pas, apparemment, jugea Harry. »

Ron hocha de la tête en souriant.

« Il a attaqué le coffre parce qu'il pensait y trouver quelque chose qui n'y était pas. Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »

Harry réfléchit quelques instants, puis son visage s'éclaira

« Ça veut dire que ce qu'il cherchait n'est pas à Gringotts, mais à Poudlard même ! »

Ron donna un coup de journal roulé dans le vide.

« Exactement. Et il risque de venir le chercher ici un jour. »


	18. Le maître des potions

**Chapitre 18 : Le maître des potions.**

Leur premier cours, ce mardi 3 septembre, était le cours de potion avec le professeur Rogue. Il avait lieu dans les sous-sols.

En chemin, Ron prévint Harry à propos de Rogue.

« Tous mes frères m'en ont dit la même chose : c'est quelqu'un de très sévère.  
- Comme McGonagall tu veux dire ? demanda Harry.  
- Non. McGonagall est sévère mais juste. Lui non. »

Harry grimaça. Il n'osait même pas imaginer un professeur qui serait aussi rigide que McGonagall, mais cruel et non pas indulgent.

« D'ailleurs, ajouta Ron, c'est le directeur de la maison Serpentard, et il paraît qu'il les favorise en cours.  
- On va bien voir ça. C'est lequel, Rogue, quand on est à table ?  
- C'est le type tout en noir, avec les cheveux noirs et gras. »

Le visage de Harry se décomposa.

« Je vois qui c'est. Ce gars-là a l'air complétement sinistre… À un moment, je crois bien avoir croisé son regard, et j'ai bien cru qu'il allait me tuer sur place. »

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle de cours, et entrèrent. Il y avait déjà quelques élèves, mais le professeur Rogue n'était pas encore là.

La salle de cours avait dû être un cellier, pensa Harry. Mais sur les vieilles étagères à nourriture, des fioles, des pots et des bocaux étaient alignés, contenant on ne savait quoi. Dans la pièce, une dizaine de tables et une vingtaine de tabourets étaient disposées, et sur chaque table il y avait une petite marmite posée au-dessus d'une lampe à huile grâce à des arceaux de métal. Il n'y avait évidemment aucune fenêtre, alors les seules sources de lumières étaient les torches fixées aux murs et les chandelles posées sur les tables.

Ce cours-là, comme certains autres, ne se faisait pas en classe entière : seuls les Serpentard et les Gryffondor étaient présents. Les autres élèves prenaient leur première leçon de vol sur balai pendant ce temps, et les deux groupes intervertiraient après deux heures.

Drago arriva juste après Harry et Ron. Il était accompagné de quelques Serpentards dont Harry ignorait le nom.

Il s'installa à la table situé juste à côté de celle de Harry, avec une fille.

« Alors Potter, on arrive en retard au premier cours de l'année ? demanda-t-il ironiquement. Ce n'est pas très sérieux, dis donc, heureusement que ce matin tu t'es repris en main. »

La fille gloussa.

« Je te présente Pansy Parkinson, annonça Drago en désignant la fille. »

Harry la salua mollement.

« On s'est perdu figure toi, Poudlard est un véritable dédale, on dirait vraiment que tout est fait pour perdre les élèves. »

Drago eut un sourire en coin.

« C'est cela, c'est cela… »

Il se tourna vers Ron et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Hé, Weasley, on a vol sur balai tout à l'heure. Il paraît que dans ta famille il y a beaucoup de talent pour cela. J'espère que tu feras honneur à tes frères. »

Ron soutint son regard.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour cela, on pourra même se mesurer l'un à l'autre tout à l'heure. Si tu l'ose.  
- D'accord. »

C'est alors que le professeur Rogue entra. D'un pas déterminé, qu'on aurait pu croire agacé, il avança jusqu'au fond de la salle, face aux élèves. Il les toisa d'un air presque menaçant, mais tout le monde s'était déjà assis et s'était déjà tu dès son entrée.

« Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions, dit-il. »

Il inspecta la vingtaine d'élèves présents, et tomba sur Harry.

« Ah. Monsieur Potter. Notre célébrité. »

Il s'avança un peu, jusqu'au niveau du premier rang ; Harry était au deuxième rang.

« Dites-moi, Potter. Qu'est-ce qu'on obtient quand on ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ? »

Harry ne savait ni ce qu'était l'asphodèle, ni ce qu'était l'armoise. Alors un mélange des deux…

« Je ne sais pas, monsieur.  
- Bon. Et où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de ma rapporter un bézoard ? »

Harry regarda autours de lui. Ron regardais ses chaussures, effrayé à l'idée que Rogue puisse vouloir changer de cible. Drago lui lança un regard embarrassé en secouant la tête.

« Je ne sais pas non plus, monsieur.  
- Et quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?  
- Je ne sais toujours pas, monsieur. »

Rogue le regarda d'un air carnassier.

« Et pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas répondre à mes questions, Potter ? Vous pourriez au moins pu essayer. Vous auriez pu tenter quelque chose. »

Harry ne se décontenança pas.

« Non. Je ne connais pas les réponses, je ne vais pas les inventer.  
- Et trouvez-vous normal de ne pas savoir répondre à mes questions, Potter ?  
- En fait, oui. Si je savais déjà répondre à toutes vos questions, je n'aurais pas besoin de venir en cours. »

La mâchoire de chacun des élèves sembla se décrocher d'un seul coup. Rogue accusa le coup, puis un sourire ravi se dessina sur son visage.

« C'est une réponse intéressante, Potter. Et vous semblez avoir du cran, c'est une bonne chose. »

Il survola la salle du regard.

« Vous autres, j'aimerais que vous reteniez une chose de ce qu'a dit votre camarade. Il a dit : " Je ne connais pas les réponses, je ne vais pas les inventer ". »

Il frappa violemment sur la table devant lui. Quelques élèves sursautèrent.

« C'est la première règle lorsque l'on prépare une potion ! cria-t-il. Quand on n'est pas certain de ce que l'on fait, on ne le fait pas ! Rater une potion peut être extrêmement dangereux, cela est sans commune mesure avec les autres cours qui vous sont dispensés. Alors lorsque vous avez le moindre doute, arrêtez-vous, n'allez pas plus loin ! »

Il alla alors chercher différents bocaux sur les étagères.

« Aujourd'hui, vous allez essayer de préparer une potion destinée à soigner les furoncles. Elle est faite à partir d'ingrédients inoffensifs ; quoi que vous puissiez faire, le résultat ne sera pas dangereux. Mais ce ne sera pas toujours le cas, gardez cela en mémoire. »

Il donna les pots au groupe le plus proche, en leur demandant de les faire passer après s'être servi.

Il s'approcha alors de Harry.

« Potter, souffla-t-il. Votre réponse était intéressante, mais néanmoins impertinente. Si cela se reproduit, je serais intraitable. Compris ? »

L'intonation sur le dernier mot était très claire. Harry déglutit.

« Oui monsieur. »

Le cours fut assez pénible. Rogue était en permanence derrière les élèves ; il les reprenait durement en cas d'erreur, mais sans leur dire un seul mot d'encouragement en cas de réussite. Et effectivement, il était plus rude avec les Gryffondor qu'avec les Serpentard : il arrivait à reprendre les premiers même quand leur travail était parfait, et ses critiques étaient encore plus pernicieuses. Mais pour être honnête, il était implacable avec tout le monde.


	19. L'enquête continue

**Chapitre 19 : L'enquête continue.**

Le premier cours de vol sur balai avait été formidable. Voler offrait des sensations tellement incroyables ! Harry n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de recommencer.

Pour être honnête, il n'avait pas été aussi mauvais qu'il s'y attendait ; il avait même trouvé qu'il était plutôt bon pour une première fois. En tout cas il était satisfait de lui : sans être devenu un as de la voltige, il était tout même capable, au bout de deux heures, de diriger correctement son balai. Madame Bibine, leur enseignante, l'avait félicité, et lui avait même dit que parmi tous ceux qui n'étaient jamais monté sur un balai, il était un des meilleurs. Mais, évidemment, c'était sans commune mesure avec ceux qui étaient _déjà_ monté sur un balai…

Ron et Drago, qui volaient depuis quelques années, s'étaient révélés tout aussi bon l'un que l'autre ; chacun avait donc trouvé en l'autre un rival. Harry les avait regardés avec émerveillement se mesurer l'un à l'autre. Ils avaient vraiment un don, tous les deux. Ils étaient par exemple capables de faire des figures acrobatiques alors que beaucoup d'élèves avaient des difficultés rien que pour assurer leur stabilité ; ils avaient enchaîné boucles, tonneaux et vrilles, et Harry les avait regardés avec envie.

En redescendant sur la terre ferme, Ron et Drago s'étaient serrés la main en se fixant d'un regard entendu. À partir de cet instant, c'était devenu une compétition entre eux.

À midi, Harry et Ron mangèrent en compagnie de leurs camarades Gryffondor de première année. Chacun des élèves nés sorciers évoqua avec grandiloquence les aventures qu'il avait vécues sur son balai avant Poudlard. Seamus raconta même comment il avait un jour échappé à des moldus qui le poursuivaient en hélicoptère. Ron se moqua de lui : vu sa prestation quelque peu maladroite du jour, il avait du mal à le croire. Ses remarques vexèrent Seamus.

Harry comprit en tout cas une chose, c'est que chez les sorciers, apprendre à voler sur un balai était comparable, chez les moldus, au fait d'apprendre à faire du vélo ; les parents enseignaient la chose très tôt à leurs enfants, et cela était banal.

À la fin du repas, Harry et Ron furent interceptés par les jumeaux alors qu'ils sortaient de la Grande Salle.

« On est allé jeter un œil à votre fameuse salle, dit George.  
- Et on a découvert pas mal de chose qui devraient vous intéresser, ajouta Fred. »

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, et suivirent alors les jumeaux qui les emmenèrent à l'écart des couloirs fréquentés, en les faisant passer à travers plusieurs portes dérobées. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une pièce vide. C'était une salle d'étude, ou du moins ça l'avait été.

« Nous pourrons discuter en toute tranquillité ici, dit Fred. »

Ils attrapèrent tous une chaise, et s'installèrent autour d'un pupitre.

« Bon, dit Fred. Déjà, on a pu regarder à l'intérieur de la pièce mystère grâce à tout notre matos. Et ce qu'il y a dedans, c'est un chien géant à trois têtes. »

Harry frissonna.

« Un cerbère quoi, dit Ron.  
- Oui, répondit Fred.  
- À part Hagrid, on ne voit pas à qui il pourrait appartenir, dit tristement George. Il faudrait que vous arriviez à lui faire cracher le morceau là-dessus, nous on est grillé depuis longtemps auprès de lui. »

Harry et Ron firent la moue. Hagrid leur faisait un peu peur, il fallait l'avouer. Mais ils étaient aussi très curieux, et avaient soif d'aventure.

« Et on a découvert autre chose, ajouta Fred, quelque chose de très intéressant.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ron, une lueur dans les yeux. »

Fred prit son temps, comme pour les faire mijoter.

« Cette salle est très particulière : d'après nos plans, il y a là-bas un escalier caché, qui mène jusque dans les sous-sols…  
- … Il mène à un ensemble de plusieurs pièces, repris George, et c'est le seul accès qui existe vers ces pièces-là… »

Les yeux de Harry et Ron s'écarquillèrent. La salle ne contenait rien : c'était seulement le point de départ vers la véritable cachette de l'objet que convoitait le voleur de Gringotts.

« En fait, dit George, toute cette partie du sous-sol est désaffectée depuis longtemps. Et la salle avec le cerbère était encore un débarras juste avant les vacances d'été, comme on vous l'a déjà dit. »

Ils restèrent tous les quatre pensifs pendant quelques instants.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui est planqué là-bas, dit Fred, mais je pense que ça a beaucoup de valeur. Et je pense que dans les sous-sols, il y a d'autres surprises du même genre que le cerbère…  
- J'ai même peur d'une chose, c'est que tout ça nous dépasse, avoua George avec dépit. »

L'enthousiasme de Harry et Ron retomba. À bien y réfléchir, il était vrai que l'affaire les dépassait, eux les faibles élèves pas même majeurs, qui pensaient pouvoir jouer dans la même cours que les sorciers adultes et accomplis qu'étaient les professeurs de Poudlard et le voleur de Gringotts… Mais en même temps, cela ne les empêchait nullement de fouiner un peu, pour satisfaire leur curiosité maladive. Après tout, leur but n'était pas de faire preuve d'héroïsme et d'arrêter le voleur dès qu'il tenterait d'entrer à Poudlard (ils n'en étaient certainement pas capables), leur but était uniquement de percer quelques mystères.

Fred et George les reconduisirent jusqu'à une portion de couloir qu'ils connaissaient, et Harry et Ron virent qu'il était déjà l'heure d'aller en cours.

Ils savaient que Hagrid passait le plus clair de son temps dans la forêt interdite ou dans sa cabane, situé à l'orée des bois, et ils pensèrent lui faire une petite visite après les cours. En arrivant devant la salle de classe, ils avaient déjà échafaudé un plan. Leur idée sur la façon de s'y prendre était simple : après le cours sur les animaux fantastiques de l'après-midi, ils iraient le voir en prétextant lui demander conseil, lui qui avait une connaissance pratique et non pas livresque des bêtes…


	20. Chez Hagrid

**Chapitre 20 : Chez Hagrid.**

Hagrid était le genre de personnes qui gagnent à être connues. Sous des apparences bourrues et pour le moins revêches, il était en fait accueillant et enjoué.

Harry et Ron avaient frappé à sa porte avec un peu d'appréhension, et ils avaient failli partir en courant lorsqu'un chien avait aboyé à l'intérieur. Mais Hagrid avait été agréablement surpris d'avoir de la visite (il n'en avait que très rarement) et les avait accueilli à bras ouvert. Et lorsque Crockdur, l'énorme molosse noir, avait compris que Harry et Ron ne représentait une menace ni pour son maître ni pour lui, il était allé se coucher dans un coin et s'y été endormi.

La cabane de Hagrid était tout en bois, et le toit était fait de chaume. Il y avait deux pièces : la première servait de pièce à vivre, la deuxième était la chambre à coucher. La pièce à vivre était un véritable bazar : il s'y amoncelait toutes sortes de choses, souvent à même le sol. Hagrid avait dû leur faire de la place en débarrassant deux chaises qui croulaient sous les vêtements, les ustensiles de cuisine et le matériel de chasse.

Il leur avait proposé de prendre le thé avec lui, et leur avait offert des biscuits secs un peu grossiers qu'il avait fait lui-même. Le thé qu'il leur avait servi était tellement fort qu'ils avaient dû le couper avec un volume égal d'eau pure, mais les biscuits, bien qu'un peu repoussants, s'étaient avérés très bons.

Il faisait chaud à l'intérieur, et Harry s'était dit que cela venait du feu de cheminée qui était manifestement entretenu toute la journée, dans le but d'avoir de l'eau bouillante à disposition à tout moment.

Venir l'interroger au sujet d'animaux fantastique était au départ un prétexte, mais Hagrid s'était révéler passionnant. Même si Harry et Ron devait faire un gros effort d'attention pour comprendre ce que disait le géant, ils avaient bu ses paroles durant plusieurs heures. Hagrid, pour chacune des bêtes vues en cours, avait été capable de leur donner des conseils sur la façon de les approcher, de s'en occuper et de les nourrir, et il semblait avoir des dizaines d'anecdotes pour chacune. Ils en avaient plus appris avec lui qu'en cours, et ne regrettait pas d'avoir trouvé le courage de venir le voir.

Il leur avait d'abord parlé des noueux et des botrucs, qu'ils venaient d'étudier en cours, mais avait rapidement dérivé sur des animaux plus grands, et surtout plus féroces, comme les chimères, les vouivres ou encore les hippogriffes. Ils avaient ainsi compris qu'on ne leur avait pas menti : Hagrid avait une passion pour les animaux _dangereux_.

Alors que le géant finissait une histoire sur la façon d'apprivoiser un hippogriffe sauvage, Harry estima que le moment était bien choisit pour poser quelques questions sur le cerbère. Et puisque l'heure tournait, il fallait se décider avant le repas du soir.

« Et avez-vous déjà vu des chiens à trois têtes ? demanda-t-il innocemment. »

L'expression décontenancée qui s'imprima sur le visage de Hagrid à l'évocation d'un cerbère était lourde de sens, et cela n'échappa ni à Harry, ni à Ron.

« Ben… »

Il cherchait ses mots, scrutant les deux élèves en se demandant s'ils savaient quelque chose. Harry se rendit alors compte, un peu tard, qu'ils les avaient surpris juste devant la salle où était gardé le chien la veille, et qu'il risquait de faire le lien, de comprendre…

Mais Hagrid, finalement, préféra penser à une coïncidence.

« Ben c'marrant qu'vous m'posiez la qu'stion, pa'ce que j'en ai 'levé un moi-même, alors j'connais bien, pour sûr. »

Ron prit un air faussement étonné.

« Ah bon ? Vous en avez élevé un ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ? »

Hagrid se sentit prit au piège. Il ne savait plus trop quoi répondre, alors il éluda un peu la question.

« C'une bête un peu dang'reuse quand-t-on l'énerve, 'lors j'ai pas pu l'garder ici 'vec moi quand l'a grandi. J'dut la mettre en sûreté, v'là tout. »

Comme pour noyer le poisson, il leur tendit l'assiette contenant les derniers biscuits, puis alla chercher la bouilloire pour leur reproposer du thé.

C'est alors qu'Harry remarqua un exemplaire de la _Gazette du sorcier_, posé sur un rebord de fenêtre. Puisque le géant était déjà légèrement déstabilisé par leurs questions, il décida de s'engouffrer dans la brèche.

« Ah ! dit-il en désignant le journal du doigt. Vous avez vu ce qui s'est passé à Gringotts, ce fameux cambriolage ?  
- Hum… Oui, répondit-t-il gêné, j'vu qu'un gars 'tait rentré dans la banque, oui.  
- Et il s'est introduit dans un coffre de Poudlard, non ? Vous croyez qu'il cherchait quoi ?  
- Ben, heu… Sais pas trop…  
- Comme vous travaillez pour Poudlard, continua Ron, vous devez bien savoir quelque chose là-dessus, non ? Selon vous, qu'est-ce qui pourrait avoir suffisamment de valeur pour attirer quelqu'un jusqu'à Gringotts ? »

Hagrid se ressaisit alors.

« 'Coutez, dit-il séchement, j'n'sais rien à c'sujet, alors arrêtez 'vec toutes vos questions. »

Il regarda l'heure sur sa montre.

« D'façon, c'l'heure d'aller m'ger, on y va. J'vous accompagne au cas où pa'ce qu'à c't'heure-ci devriez pas être dehors. »

Harry et Ron n'insistèrent pas. Un peu effrayés par le haussement de ton du géant, ils se tinrent cois et suivirent Hagrid jusqu'au château sans ouvrir la bouche. Hagrid ne prononça pas un mot lui non plus, et ils espérèrent ne pas l'avoir fâché, car ils l'aimaient bien, désormais. Avant d'entrer dans la grande salle, il leur lança un dernier avertissement.

« Pis restez un peu en d'hors des affaires de Poudlard t'les deux, tout c'ci concerne uniqu'ment le prof'sseur Dumbledore, comprit ? »

Harry et Ron hochèrent la tête, et filèrent à la table des Gryffondor tandis que Hagrid se dirigeait vers le fond de la salle de sa démarche lourde.

« Faut qu'j'garde un œil sur c'deux-là, grogna-t-il. » 


	21. Une scolarité presque normale

**Chapitre 21 : Une scolarité presque normale.**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur.**

Voilà déjà trois semaines que j'écris cette histoire (soit 21 chapitres à ce jour, pour près de 25 000 mots). Vu ce qu'il reste dans le livre, j'ai bientôt fini ; il y a plusieurs scènes que je compte supprimer purement et simplement, alors je pense achever le texte le 31 (comme ça, j'aurais exactement un mois d'écriture quotidienne).

J'ai de plus en plus de lecteurs : d'après les statistiques du site, chacun de mes chapitres a été lu deux à trois cents fois jusqu'à présent (si on compare avec les mille lecteurs de mon premier chapitre, cela signifie qu'un lecteur sur cinq qui tombe sur mon histoire la lit jusqu'au bout). Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe pour les autres auteurs, mais ça me paraît bien ; et comme j'ai beaucoup de commentaires enthousiastes, j'ai l'impression que mon histoire vous plaît.

Puisque j'écris réellement un chapitre par jour (le jour où je le publie), il m'arrive, en fonction de mon humeur et de mes envies, de passer à la trappe certains événements, ou de simplement les résumer succinctement, et certains d'entre vous ont dû par moment rester sur leur faim. Lorsque j'aurais bouclé l'intrigue, je reprendrais toute l'histoire depuis le début, afin de l'étoffer et, au besoin, de la corriger. N'hésitez donc pas à vous plaindre de l'absence d'une scène ou d'une incohérence.

* * *

Après deux premiers jours mouvementés, l'année de Harry et Ron se continua d'une manière bien banale. Jusqu'à Halloween, il ne se passa rien de notable ; soit près de deux mois sans anicroches…

En cours, Harry progressait relativement bien. Il avait toujours été studieux, mais la magie ne s'apprenait pas comme une matière ordinaire ; il avait donc dû s'adapter à une nouvelle façon de travailler, et il commençait seulement à rattraper les enfants issus de famille de sorcier, qui étaient avantagés puisqu'ils arrivaient à Poudlard avec déjà quelques notions.

Mais Harry avait bien vite remarqué que l'origine, même si elle entrait manifestement en compte, ne faisait pas tout. De fait, la meilleure élève de la classe était une née-moldue, Hermione Granger, de Serdaigle. Elle semblait se passionner pour tout, et semblait comprendre et retenir les cours sans le moindre effort ; elle s'avançait sur le programme au point d'avoir un mois d'avance supplémentaire chaque mois, et faisait d'elle-même des recherches à la bibliothèque pour compléter les cours. Elle était un émerveillement quotidien pour les professeurs, et notamment pour le professeur Flitwick, directeur de la maison Serdaigle.

Mais Harry et Ron ne l'aimait pas : ils la trouvaient prétentieuse et suffisante. Elle affichait une satisfaction à peine voilée de toujours être capable de répondre aux questions, et se vantait souvent de ses notes, excellentes sauf en balai. Elle aidait ses camarades en difficultés dès qu'elle le pouvait, mais Harry et Ron la suspectait de faire cela pour se faire bien voir des professeurs et pour étaler sa supériorité devant les autres élèves.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la réussite d'une née-moldue ne plaisait pas à Drago Malefoy, pour qui le mélange avec les moldus était débilitant pour le sang des sorciers. Selon lui, la multiplication des unions entre les sorciers de pure souche et des moldus ou des sorciers nés-moldus était responsable de la diminution des capacités magiques des sorciers au cours des âges, et de l'augmentation du nombre de cracmols, c'est-à-dire d'enfants nés de sorciers mais n'ayant pas de pouvoirs magiques. Mais selon Ron, tout ce que racontait Drago n'était que du vent : d'après lui, il y avait pas plus de cracmols qu'avant, ils semblaient plus nombreux uniquement parce qu'on ne les cachait plus comme on le faisait auparavant ; quant à la diminution des capacités magiques, Ron expliqua à Harry qu'en réalité, les sorciers du Moyen-Âge n'étaient pas réellement plus puissant, mais que les légendes avaient exagérés leurs pouvoirs. Harry, entre les deux, avait choisi de ne rien dire.

La rivalité de Ron et Drago allait plus loin que la théorie du sang impur des moldus, puisqu'ils continuaient à se mesurer l'un à l'autre sur un balai dès qu'ils le pouvaient ; courses et défis d'acrobatie étaient courant, et on les imaginait déjà dans une équipe de quidditch.

Harry et Ron, en dehors des cours, passaient le plus clair de leur temps avec leurs camarades de Gryffondor, mais il leur arrivait aussi de passer quelques après-midi avec d'autres élèves, comme Neville Londubat, qui bien que timide et réservé, était un compagnon très agréable lorsqu'on le connaissait mieux. Il avait toujours des histoires de famille à raconter, ce qui faisait bien rire ses auditeurs ; souvent, malgré tout, il servait de tête de Turc à des élèves, qui se moquait de lui et de ses airs patauds.

En quelques semaines, un rythme de vie monotone s'était installées ; les semaines se suivaient et se ressemblaient.

Les cours d'histoire de la magie et les cours sur les coutumes des sorciers, avec le professeur Binns, plaisaient beaucoup à Harry. Le professeur Binns était un fantôme, et il débitait ses cours d'une voix monocorde qui endormait la plupart des élèves ; mais Harry, lui, découvrait avec plaisir les histoires formidables de la vie cachée des sorciers. Cependant, il appréciait beaucoup moins de devoir _apprendre_ ces cours, car écouter était drôle pour lui, mais retenir dates, noms et lieux étaient profondément ennuyeux à ses yeux.

Les cours de botanique lui plaisaient moyennement ; il y avait parfois quelques plantes amusantes, mais dans l'ensemble… Il avait du mal à comprendre que ce soit la passion de Neville.

Les cours d'astronomie ne lui plaisaient pas non plus : apprendre par cœur les constellations et le trajet des planètes était pour lui un vrai calvaire ; il n'en voyait d'ailleurs pas l'utilité.

Les cours de vol lui plaisaient toujours autant. Au bout de deux mois, il avait assez d'assurance pour essayer des acrobaties et les courses d'obstacle. Il était devenu un des meilleurs élèves de la discipline, même s'il était encore très loin du niveau de Ron, de Drago et quelques autres élèves qui s'entraînaient depuis de nombreuses années.

Grâce à Hagrid, qu'ils continuaient d'aller voir chaque mardi après-midi, ils étaient devenus très bons en cryptozoologie ; ils n'avaient plus évoqué ni le cerbère ni le cambriolage devant le géant, et celui-ci s'était attaché aux deux enfants et se comportait de façon paternel avec eux.

Le professeur Rogue était toujours était toujours détestable, n'hésitant jamais à rabrouer un élève, mais Harry s'était découvert un intérêt et du talent pour la préparation des philtres, les élixirs et autres breuvages magiques.

La métamorphose, par contre, n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Il avait beau faire tous les efforts du monde, il n'était pas capable de transformer quoi que ce soit en quoi que ce soit sans qu'il n'y ait de défauts flagrants. McGonagall grimaçait systématiquement en voyant son travail, et Harry sentait qu'elle se retenait de faire tout commentaire désagréable ; contrairement à Rogue, ce n'était pas sa façon de procéder, et elle essayait plutôt d'encourager Harry et de lui donner des conseils.

En sortilège, Harry se débrouillait plus ou moins selon les cas. Il n'était pas certain d'être capable d'apprendre tous les sortilèges du programme avant la fin de l'année, mais il réussissait étonnamment bien certains de ceux qu'il avait appris. Ils n'avaient pas encore abordé les enchantements, et Harry s'en méfiait d'avance.

En cours de langues anciennes, Harry était très mauvais. Il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt d'apprendre le grec ancien, le latin et l'ancien anglais, mais visiblement, les sorciers ne lisaient les textes anciens que dans leur langue d'origine ; lire des traductions était très mal vu.

Enfin, il y avait les cours de défense. Le professeur Quirrell y apprenait aux élèves à se défendre contre toutes sortes de créatures magiques, mais aussi et surtout contre d'autres sorciers. Dans ce deuxième domaine, ils avaient par exemple appris un sortilège permettant de désarmer un ennemi, un qui servait à ériger un bouclier magique, et deux autres dont le but était pour l'un de pétrifier l'adversaire, pour l'autre de l'endormir. Tout cela donnait lieu à des duels entre les élèves, sous le regard attentif du professeur qui était parfois obligé d'intervenir. La défense contre les créatures magiques était elle aussi essentiellement fondée sur l'utilisation de sortilèges, mais chaque créature nécessitait une stratégie et des sorts différents.

La vie à Poudlard suivait donc son cours, et rien d'extraordinaire n'arriva jusqu'à cette soirée du 31 octobre.


	22. Halloween

**Chapitre 22 : Halloween.**

La Grande Salle avait été décorée à l'occasion des réjouissances d'Halloween. Des tentures aux motifs inquiétants avaient été suspendues tout le long des murs, et courges, coloquintes et calebasse décoraient les tables. Une monstrueuse citrouille (d'une centaine de livres, au lieu d'une dizaine ordinairement) trônait devant la table des professeurs ; elle avait été évidée, un visage menaçant avait été creusé dans sa peau, et une flamme magique avait été placée à l'intérieur.

Harry était affairé à manger une délicieuse soupe de potiron aux marrons, et Ron vantait avec ardeur les mérites de son équipe de quidditch favorite. Tout le monde était enjoué, et le brouhaha de la salle était bien plus fort qu'à l'habituelle.

Il s'arrêta net lorsque la grande porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas ; c'était Rusard, le concierge, qui entrait en trombe, un air de terreur sur le visage.

« Un troll ! hurla-t-il. Un troll est entré dans le château ! »

La panique gagna rapidement tous les élèves. Les professeurs se levèrent comme un seul homme, et se précipitèrent vers Rusard. Tandis qu'ils le questionnaient, McGonagall appela les préfets et leur donna des directives.

Percy, la mâchoire crispée, revint à la table des Gryffondor.

« Très bien, nous allons sortir dans le calme, et nous allons retourner jusque dans les dortoirs de Gryffondor, c'est bien compris ? »

Les élèves sortirent dans l'agitation ; les préfets avaient du mal à les contenir, et à garder un semblant d'ordre. Les professeurs étaient déjà partis à la recherche du troll.

En chemin, alors qu'ils étaient déjà presque arrivés, Ron poussa un horrible juron.

« La miss je-sais-tout, déclara-t-il.  
- Eh bien quoi ? demanda Harry.  
- Mais tu sais bien, elle est allée se réfugier dans les toilettes des filles après le dernier cours, et on ne l'a pas vu au repas… »

À la fin du dernier cours de la journée, en effet, Harry et Ron avait été surpris par Hermione alors qu'ils se moquaient méchamment d'elle dans le couloir. Il l'avait vu filer en direction de l'étage en pleurant, et un peu plus tard ils avaient appris par Lavande Brown qu'elle s'était enfermée dans les toilettes. Ils s'étaient senti honteux, mais n'avaient rien fait de plus.

Harry se frappa le front.

« Elle n'est pas au courant pour le troll ! Il faut absolument aller la chercher, c'est notre faute si elle est là-bas. »

Les deux garçons, au détour d'un couloir, faussèrent compagnie aux autres Gryffondor. Ils se précipitèrent jusqu'aux toilettes des filles, mais en chemin un horrible cri se fit entendre. Ils se regardèrent : c'était bien la voix d'Hermione. Ils pressèrent encore plus le pas, et arrivèrent devant l'entrée des toilettes. Une odeur épouvantable s'en échappait.

Ils entrèrent, et face à eux ils virent le troll, de dos, qui s'approchait d'Hermione, accolée contre le mur du fond et tétanisée de peur. Mesurant près de trois mètres, le monstre était répugnant et difforme : sa peau était grise et terne, et couverte de pustules ; ses bras et ses jambes trop longs, sa tête trop petites.

Ne sachant pas bien que faire, ils improvisèrent.

Ron attrapa au sol un morceau d'évier brisé et le jeta de toutes ses forces sur le troll. Il ne sembla pas en souffrir, mais son attention se reporta sur Ron, et il se détourna d'Hermione, toujours incapable de bouger.

Le troll s'avança, et Ron était désormais pris au piège ; alors Harry tenta quelque chose d'aussi courageux que stupide : il arriva derrière le troll en courant et lui sauta sur le dos, s'agrippant à son cou de toutes ses forces. Le troll, incommodé par la présence du garçon, se débattit pour essayer de le faire tomber. Ron en profita pour s'écarter ; il alla chercher Hermione, et la soutint bras dessus bras dessous pour la faire de la pièce.

Pendant ce temps, le troll s'énervait, et ce fut pour Harry un véritable rodéo. Harry chercha quelque chose : il lui fallait trouver une idée avant que le monstre ne devienne complétement furieux et réussisse à le propulser contre un mur. La solution vint toute seule : d'un mouvement involontaire, Harry fourra sa baguette magique dans le nez du troll.

« Stupéfix ! hurla-t-il alors, se souvenant des cours du professeur Quirrell. »

Le sort, bien que peu puissant puisque lancé par un élève de première année, fut suffisant face au troll : la magie ne passe que très difficilement la peau d'un troll, trop dure, et seuls de grands mages étaient capables d'en venir à bout ; mais puisque la baguette était dans une narine, la magie de Harry alla directement au cerveau du troll.

La bête s'écroula en avant, lourdement, et Harry en lâcha prise ; il chuta douloureusement sur le sol recouvert de débris, ce qui lui coupa la respiration.

Il se releva tant bien que mal et, chancelant, s'avança vers la porte, pour fuir le troll qui ne resterait pas éternellement figé.

C'est à ce moment-là que le professeur Dumbledore entra, suivit du professeur McGonagall et du professeur Flitwick. Surpris de voir le troll au sol, ils mirent un moment avant de réagir et d'aller l'envoûter pour éviter tout problème. McGonagall conduisit Harry dehors ; Hermione, encore sous le choc, et Ron, attendaient devant la salle. McGonagall les emmena alors à l'infirmerie, pour que madame Pomfresh vérifie qu'ils n'étaient pas blessés.

Bien que le courage de Harry et Ron fut salué par tous les élèves, les professeurs furent furieux de leur comportement. McGonagall, leur directrice de maison, leur expliqua sèchement qu'ils auraient dû, plutôt que de foncer seuls tête baissée, prévenir un préfet ou un professeur, et ils furent punis tous les deux.

Après cet événement, leurs liens avec Hermione changèrent : elle était reconnaissante de ce qu'ils avaient fait, et eux-mêmes étaient si honteux d'en être les responsables qu'ils cessèrent de se moquer d'elle. Ils devinrent presque amis.

Harry, de son côté, jouissait désormais d'un prestige immense : aux yeux de tous les élèves, il avait prouvé que son exploit lorsqu'il était bébé n'était pas un hasard, et qu'il était réellement une sorte d'élu du ciel. Terrasser un troll à onze ans n'est pas donné à tout le monde, après tout. Ron, de même, fut considéré comme un héros, comme un digne élève de la maison Gryffondor.


	23. L'étrange cas du professeur Rogue

**Chapitre 23 : L'étrange cas du professeur Rogue.**

La journée du lendemain fut assez éprouvante pour Harry. Des rumeurs sur son combat avec le troll circulaient déjà, et toutes ces histoires embellissaient de manière croissante le véritable déroulement de l'événement. Rapidement, tout le monde fut convaincu que Harry s'était tenu droit face au troll, sans éprouver la moindre peur, et qu'il l'avait abattu d'un unique sortilège pendant que Ron le distrayait en faisait léviter des débris de lavabo et de cuvettes de toilettes.

Harry et Ron, pas peu fiers de leur victoire, n'avaient rien nié. Hermione non plus, étonnamment ; en réalité, ce n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait pas faire éclater la vérité, c'est surtout qu'elle avait rapidement abandonné d'essayer de convaincre les fanatiques que le combat n'avait pas été si héroïque.

Fred et George Weasley furent les principaux artisans de ces rumeurs, car cela les amusaient beaucoup de faire circuler toutes sortes d'histoires plus ou moins fausses. Ils avaient même été tentés de glisser un ultime détail dans le récit : ajouter le fait que Dumbledore, arrivant après la bataille, ait été obligé de contenir Harry pour protéger le troll. Mais ils avaient finalement jugé que c'était trop gros et s'était abstenus.

Mais tout cela, évidemment, c'était le comportement des élèves. Les professeurs, eux, appréciaient nettement moins la vaillance de Harry et Ron, qui auraient dû, en effet, prévenir une autorité plutôt que de s'attaquer seul au monstre. En tant que directrice de la maison Gryffondor, ce fut le professeur McGonagall qui eut à décider de la sentance. Même si elle reconnaissait le courage très Gryffondor dont ils avaient fait preuve, elle se montra intraitable, et ils écopèrent d'un mois de corvées. Ce qui signifiait que pendant un mois, leurs après-midi libres, tout comme leurs samedis et leurs dimanches, seraient consacrés aux travaux d'intérêt général et non plus aux loisirs.

Rusard, le concierge, leur fit faire tout son sale boulot, en se plaignant cependant que les punitions corporelles aient été abolies.

C'est justement au cours d'une de ces laborieuses séances que Harry découvrit quelque chose de capital…

Le lendemain d'Halloween, le vendredi 1er novembre, Harry et Ron avaient remarqué une chose qui ne les avait pas inquiétés plus que cela : Rogue boitait. Ils l'avaient vu claudiquant en cours de potion, puis aux repas de midi et du soir ; ils n'avaient, sur le coup, pas cherché à en savoir plus, estimant qu'il s'était simplement blessé, ce qui n'était pas vraiment digne d'intérêt. Ils en furent même réjouis, car il le voyait souffrir après qu'il les ait fait souffrir durant deux mois.

Mais le lendemain, samedi après-midi, Harry découvrit la cause de la blessure. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la loge de Rusard, pour y prendre son matériel de travail, il entendit deux voix en sortir : celle de Rusard, et celle de Rogue. Il s'approcha alors, silencieusement, et vint regarder par la porte entrebâillée. Rogue était assis sur un tabouret, et ses robes étaient relevés, laissant apparaître une horrible trace de morsure sanglante.

Rusard, à côté, préparait des pansements.

« Sale bestiole, dit Rogue. Comment voulez-vous qu'on surveille ses trois têtes à la fois ? »

Harry recula vivement, conscient d'avoir assisté à quelque chose qu'il n'aurait dû ni voir ni entendre. Il repartit en essayant de ne pas faire le moindre bruit, ne voulant pas être surpris par Rogue devant la loge.

En chemin, il rencontra Ron qui arrivait, un peu en retard, pour la même raison que lui.

« Qu'est-ce tu fais ? demanda-t-il en mâchonnant un morceau de la pomme qu'il tenait entre les mains. »

Harry l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna en sens inverse.

« Je viens de surprendre Rogue dans la loge de Rusard. Rusard lui mettait des pansements sur sa blessure à la jambe, et tiens-toi bien : elle a été causé par la morsure du cerbère ! Il est allé là-bas, dans cette salle ! »

Ron s'étrangla avec son morceau de pomme.

« Tu en est sûr ? demanda-t-il.  
- Mais oui ! Rogue a tout balancé, sans savoir que j'écouté.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y foutait ? »

Alors il comprit.

« Attends un peu, dit Ron. Il s'est fait cette blessure le soir d'Halloween, puisqu'il l'a depuis hier matin. Ce qui veut dire que pendant que tous les professeurs cherchaient le troll dans les sous-sols, il est montés jusqu'à la salle pour s'y introduire en douce… »

Harry, les yeux écarquillés, approuva d'un hochement de tête.

« Je crois bien, dit-il. Ce qui voudrait dire que le voleur est un professeur !  
- Mais c'est impossible ! s'écria Ron.  
- Et pourtant, tu vois une autre explication ? Il n'était pas là quand les autres professeurs sont arrivés dans les toilettes des filles, il était en train de tenter de s'introduire dans la salle secrète ! Et visiblement, il n'a pas pu passer le chien de garde. Et plutôt que d'aller voir l'infirmière, madame Pomfresh, il a demandé à Rusard de lui mettre des pansements. C'est louche !  
- C'est sûr, répondit Ron, pensif. S'il avait voulu cacher cela aux autres professeurs, il ne s'y serait pas pris autrement… »

Ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher.

« Et puis un troll qui s'introduit dans Poudlard, ça ne te paraît pas improbable ? demanda Harry à Ron. J'te parie ce que tu veux que c'est Rogue qui l'a fait rentrer pour faire diversion à sa tentative de vol. »

Il se tut alors : Rogue venait d'apparaître au bout du couloir. Arrivant à leur niveau, il les apostropha d'un air fortement agacé.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici, vous deux ? demanda-t-il sèchement. Vous n'avez pas le droit de traîner dans les couloirs comme ça.  
- En fait, nous allions voir Rusard, parce nous sommes de corvée, et…  
- Ah, alors dans ce cas, dépêchez-vous, tire-au-flanc que vous êtes ! »

Harry et Ron déguerpir sans demander leur reste. Rogue, lui, reprit sa route en boitant.


	24. Le match de quidditch

Réponse à Gab, à propos des statistiques du site :

Je pense au contraire que les statistiques du site sont correctes.

Déjà, elles font bien la distinction entre le nombre de « vues » de chaque chapitre, et le nombre de « lecteurs » de chaque chapitre. Ce dont je parlais la dernière fois, c'était le nombre de lecteurs, qui est évidemment plus bas que le nombre de visites. Donc quand quelqu'un revient sur un chapitre dans la même journée, il n'est pas recompté comme lecteur (comme c'est fait par jour, apparemment il est recompté s'il revient ne serait-ce que le lendemain).

Ensuite, en ce qui concerne le premier chapitre (qui sert un peu de page d'accueil, en effet), je ne crois pas que les lecteurs passent par lui pour lire chaque nouveau chapitre : si c'était le cas, j'aurais proportionnellement beaucoup plus de lecteurs pour le premier chapitre (en théorie autant que sur tous les autres réunis, ce qui est _très_ loin d'être le cas). Donc à moins que mes lecteurs ne lisent toute l'histoire d'une traite et ne reviennent pas lire la suite après, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un biais si énorme (d'autant qu'ensuite, le nombre de lecteurs de chaque chapitre décroît avec beaucoup de constance : en ce moment j'ai 1224, 460, 411, 365, etc.).

Enfin, ce ne sont que des spéculations, je ne sais pas comment fonctionne réellement les statistiques du site.

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Le match de quidditch.**

Chaque maison avait son équipe de quidditch. Les élèves trop jeunes n'avaient pas le droit de les intégrer, il fallait donc être au moins en troisième année pour se porter candidat. De même, il n'était pas rare que des joueurs quittent l'équipe après leur quatrième année (pour se consacrer à leurs BUSE) ou après leur cinquième ou leur sixième année (pour se consacrer à leurs ASPIC). De fait, la plupart des joueurs étaient en troisième ou en quatrième année.

Par exemple, l'équipe de Gryffondor lors de la première année de Harry, était composée d'Olivier Dubois (cinquième année, gardien et capitaine de l'équipe), Demelza Robins (quatrième année, poursuiveuse), Kenneth Towler (quatrième année, attrapeur), Alicia Spinnet et Angelina Johnson (troisième année, poursuiveuses), et Fred et George Weasley (troisième année, batteurs). C'était donc une assez jeune équipe, cette année-là.

Les règles du quidditch sont assez simples, et se construisent sur trois niveaux.

Le premier niveau se joue autours du souaffle. Cette balle rouge vif, de la taille d'un ballon de football, sert à marquer les points. Dans chaque équipe, trois poursuiveurs tentent, en se la passant, de traverser la défense adverse pour aller marquer en la faisant passer à travers un des trois buts. Ces trois buts sont des cercles verticaux d'environ deux mètres de diamètre, situés chacun au sommet d'un poteau d'une quinzaine de mètre de haut. Un quatrième joueur, le gardien, reste posté devant les cercles et sert d'ultime rempart aux poursuiveurs adverses. Chaque but rapporte dix points.

Le deuxième niveau se joue autours des deux cognards, deux balles noires et légèrement plus petites que le souaffle. Ces balles sont ensorcelées pour les pousser à s'en prendre aux joueurs, afin de perturber le match. Pour défendre ses poursuiveurs, chaque équipe a deux batteurs qui, armées d'une sorte de batte de base-ball, frappent les cognards pour les éloigner d'un co-équipier, ou éventuellement pour la rediriger contre un adversaire.

Le troisième niveau se joue autours du vif d'or, et cette partie du match est totalement indépendante du reste. Le vif d'or est de la taille d'une noix, d'un or étincelant, et possède deux petites ailles argentées. Le vif d'or est ensorcelé pour tenter par tous les moyens d'échapper aux attrapeurs, dont le but est, comme leur nom l'indique, de l'attraper. L'attrapeur de chaque équipe doit pour cela se faufiler entre les autres joueurs, et entre les autres balles ; celui qui y parvient fait gagner cinquante point à son équipe, et met fin au match. Il n'y a, en effet, aucune limite de temps à un match de quidditch : il se termine lorsque le vif d'or est pris, ce qui peut prendre tout aussi bien deux minutes que huit heures.

Le stade de Poudlard avait été construit à l'écart du château. Le terrain en lui-même était un large ovale, et il était cerclé de gradins construits en hauteur (à environ cinquante mètres de haut, pour éviter aux spectateurs d'avoir à lever la tête tout au long du match, et de risquer ainsi des raideurs de nuque).

Harry et Ron s'étaient installés dans les gradins des Gryffondor, pour soutenir leur équipe lors du premier match de l'année. C'était aussi le tout premier match auquel Harry assistait, et il était impatient de voir ce fameux sport dont tout le monde parlait sans cesse. Il fut déçu, car le match ne dura qu'une dizaine de minute.

Dès le coup de sifflet, Angelina Johnson se précipita vers le souaffle et s'en empara, coiffant au poteau Marcus Flint, poursuiveur et capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard. Malheureusement, elle fit tout au plus trente mètres avant de croiser la trajectoire d'un cognard. Elle réussit à l'esquiver, mais en fut déstabilisée et lâcha le souaffle, qui fut récupéré par un joueur de l'équipe adverse.

L'action allait très vite, et Harry avait du mal à suivre le jeu. Il tenta alors de regarder ce que faisaient les attrapeurs, qui tournaient en rond loin au-dessus des autres joueurs en scrutant le terrain, à la recherche du moindre reflet qui pourrait signaler la présence du vif d'or. Visiblement, ils ne voyaient rien, et leur ronde continua.

Harry fut alors tiré par l'épaule. C'était Ron qui, doigt tendu vers les cercles de Gryffondor, avait le regard figé et la bouche ouverte. Harry regarda alors : un poursuiveur Serpentard approchait des cercles qui n'étaient plus protégés que par Olivier (les poursuiveuses de Gryffondor étaient loin derrière le poursuiveur adverse), et les deux batteurs de Serpentard venaient tout juste de frapper dans les deux cognards, qui s'approchaient en même temps vers Olivier, mais en venant de deux directions différentes. Le gardien des Gryffondor, voyant arriver deux cognards et un poursuiveur, ne sut trop que faire et hésita l'espace d'un instant. Au dernier moment, lorsque le poursuiveur lança le souaffle en direction d'un des cercles, il se jeta sur le côté, préférant éviter les cognards.

Alors Serpentard marqua. Dans la tribune d'en face, Harry distingua tout à coup Drago, vêtu aux couleurs de Serpentard, qui lui adressait un petit sourire narquois.

Le jeu reprit, mais Harry vit alors Kenneth Towler, attrapeurs de son équipe, plonger en direction de la tribune des Poufsouffle. Harry crut tout d'abord qu'il était en train de chuter, mais il comprit bien vite que la descente était parfaitement contrôlée, et que Kenneth avait tout simplement vu quelque chose. L'attrapeur adverse, voyant cela, s'élança à la suite de Kenneth ; mais celui-ci avait déjà beaucoup d'avance.

À une dizaine de mètres du sol, Kenneth redressa brusquement, et leva en l'air un bras victorieux : il tenait en main le vif d'or.

Madame Bibine siffla la fin du match, un des plus courts des dix dernières années. Gryffondor gagnait 50 à 10. Dans les gradins, les élèves de Gryffondor se lèvent en hurlant, et nombre d'entre eux lancèrent des étincelles rouges et or avec leur baguette.

Dans la tribune des Serpentard, l'ambiance était morose. D'un air dépité, les élèves sortirent, lâchant de rage les banderoles, écharpes et sifflets.

Beaucoup d'élèves furent cependant déçu de la durée du match : seulement dix minutes ! Pour dire vrai, ils avaient mis plus longtemps à venir jusqu'au stade et pour s'installer dans les gradins, et mettraient encore autant de temps pour redescendre et rentrer jusqu'à leur salle commune.


	25. Les vacances de Noël

**Chapitre 25 : Les vacances de Noël.**

Harry n'avait pas vu sa famille depuis près de quatre mois lorsqu'il rentra chez lui pour les fêtes de Noël. Il avait écrit chaque semaine à ses parents, comme promis, et ceux-ci répondaient systématiquement, mais pour un garçon de onze ans qui n'avait jamais vraiment été séparé de ses parents, c'était dur. En fait cela avait sans doute été plus dur pour les parents de Harry, car lui-même avait été trop occupé pour s'ennuyer, et donc pour éprouver la nostalgie de son foyer.

Évidemment, Harry était resté très évasif dans ses lettres : il n'avait évoqué à aucun moment quoi que ce soit qui sortait de l'ordinaire, pour éviter que ses parents ne grincent des dents. Il avait donc surtout parlé de sa situation, de ses camarades, de ce qu'il faisait hors des cours. Si cette correspondance avait été interceptée, on aurait cru lire la banale correspondance d'un banal élève d'un banal internat.

Harry s'était surtout gardé de parler à ses parents de son enquête sur Rogue, le professeur de potions que Ron et lui suspectaient de vouloir voler quelque chose dans les sous-sols de l'école.

L'enquête, d'ailleurs, n'avait pas avancé depuis l'événement de Halloween. Harry et Ron avaient fouiné tant qu'ils pouvaient, mais n'avait pu dénicher aucune information. Alors ils rongeaient leur frein, en attendant de pouvoir trouver enfin une piste.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry venait d'arriver à la gare de King's Cross, et venait de dire au-revoir à ses camarades. Son père et sa mère étaient là, et Harry se précipita dans les bras de Pétunia, qui pleurait de joie. Vernon serrer les dents. Non pas qu'il n'était pas content de revoir son fils, mais à cause du fait que tous les autres élèves et leurs familles défilaient devant lui, avec vêtements excentriques et animaux de compagnie hors du commun. Ils ne semblaient même pas être préoccupés par la présence des moldus, et sortaient presque en file indienne du passage menant au quai 9 ¾. Personne ne paraissait cependant avoir remarqué tout ce manège.

Dans la voiture, Pétunia demanda à Harry comment se passait son année, mais pour la forme uniquement, car elle n'attendait de lui aucun détail sur sa vie dans une école de magie. Alors Harry déblatéra des banalités, au grand plaisir de ses parents. Il parla de la nourriture, de ses compagnons de chambre, des autres élèves, des professeurs, et de tout ce qu'il faisait à Poudlard qu'il aurait pu faire dans n'importe quelle école normale (c'est-à-dire bien peu de choses).

Harry retrouva son frère, et au cours des quelques jours qui les séparaient de Noël, ils jouèrent à des jeux vidéo et se plaignirent de leurs enseignants respectifs.

Le jour même de Noël, Harry et Dudley descendirent tôt, afin d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux dès les premières lueurs de l'aube. Ils n'avaient pas voulu mettre leur réveil (pour ne pas réveiller leurs parents), alors pour se lever, ils avaient utilisé une technique idiote mais efficace, qui consistait à boire une grande quantité d'eau avant de se coucher. Cela leur permit d'être sortis de leur sommeil par leur propre vessie.

Après être passés aux toilettes, donc, ils se précipitèrent, mais en silence, jusqu'au salon. Une montagne de paquets les attendait, chacun portant une étiquette et un nom.

Bientôt, les deux frères s'amusaient au milieu d'un champ de bataille de papier déchiré. Ils n'avaient même pas encore ouvert tous les cadeaux, mais essayaient déjà les premiers déballés.

Alors que son frère fonçait à la cuisine cherchait des piles pour un robot, Harry aperçut un étrange paquet. Étrange car il n'était pas rectangulaire : habituellement, ses parents plaçaient dans un carton tout objet qui n'était pas déjà dans une boîte rectangulaire (comme des vêtements, des ballons, des raquettes, etc.). Non : celui-ci était informe, et semblait mou. Harry l'attrapa : il contenait manifestement quelque chose fait de tissu. Sur l'emballage, il était écrit « pour Harry », mais ce n'était ni l'écriture de Vernon, ni celle de Pétunia. Alors il l'ouvrit.

Sitôt le papier défait, un morceau de tissu aux reflets argentés glissa jusqu'au sol, avec une telle légèreté qu'on aurait dit un liquide qui coulait. Le tissu semblait très fin (mais un tissu pouvait-il être fin au point de couler ?). Harry le souleva délicatement, du bout des doigts. La sensation était la même que lorsqu'on place les mains au travers d'un petit rideau d'eau. Harry resta subjugué.

Dans la cuisine, Dudley pestait car il ne trouvait pas de piles ; il ne se rappelait plus dans quel tiroir elles étaient rangées.

Harry remarqua un mot dans l'emballage froissé. L'écriture lui sembla familière.

Et pour cause : c'était la même que celle du mot qui accompagnait Hedwige. Un autre cadeau du mystérieux personnage…

Le mot disait ceci : _« Ceci est une cape d'invisibilité. Ton père me l'avait prêtée peu avant sa mort. Il est tant qu'elle te revienne, fais-en bon usage. »_

Et c'était tout.

Dudley revint triomphant dans le salon, portant à bout de bras les quatre malheureuses petites piles. Harry cacha la cape derrière son dos sans même y réfléchir.

Tandis que son frère ouvrait le dos du robot pour y mettre les piles, Harry prétexta une envie de retourner aux toilettes, et remonta dans sa chambre pour cacher la cape. Mais devant son placard, dans les profondeurs duquel il comptait l'y mettre jusqu'à la rentrée de janvier, il voulut l'essayer.

Alors il la jeta sur ses épaules, et se regarda dans la glace de l'armoire.

Sa tête flottait à plus d'un mètre de hauteur ; nulle trace de son corps. Harry était époustouflé : son corps avait véritablement disparu !

Harry attrapa alors le capuchon, et le rabattit sur sa tête qui disparut à son tour. Dans le miroir, il n'y avait plus rien ; la pièce qui s'y reflétait était vide.


	26. Le miroir du Riséd

**Chapitre 26 : Le miroir du Riséd.**

À Poudlard, Harry n'avait montré sa cape d'invisibilité qu'à Ron. Les deux garçons avaient rapidement décidé de s'en servir pour leur enquête : être invisible pouvait s'avérer très intéressant dans leurs tentatives d'espionnages. Leur seul regret, c'était de ne pas pouvoir s'en servir pour aller dans la salle au cerbère : même s'ils avaient trouvé le moyen d'y entrer, être invisibles ne leur aurait servi à rien puisque le chien aurait pu les sentir malgré tout.

Les principales cibles étaient Rogue et Hagrid ; Rogue car il était leur suspect, Hagrid car il savait des choses.

Leur première tentative, armés de la cape, était l'idée stupide d'aller fouiller dans le bureau de Rogue pour y trouver la moindre information. Ils avaient eu la chance de trouver dans la semaine une période de deux heures pendant laquelle ils n'avaient aucun cours, mais pendant laquelle Rogue donnait un double cours à des élèves de quatrième année.

La cape étant faite pour un adulte, Harry et Ron n'eurent aucun mal à s'y envelopper tous les deux ; même pour un adulte, d'ailleurs, elle devait être ample. Ils sortirent dans les couloirs du château, et avancèrent péniblement jusqu'au bureau de Rogue ; ils avaient en effet du mal à marche, coller l'un à l'autre, car ils devaient être un minimum synchrones. Ils rencontrèrent quelques élèves en chemin, mais aucun ne sembla remarquer leur présence.

Évidemment, la porte du bureau de Rogue était verrouillée. Ils s'y attendaient, et avait passé la semaine à apprendre un sortilège capable de déverrouiller les serrures, qu'ils avaient trouvé dans un livre. Au final, seul Harry s'était révéler capable de le lancer correctement : en seulement quelques jours, Ron n'avait pas réussi à le maîtriser suffisamment, et la seule chose qu'il avait pu ouvrir était le pauvre loquet d'une porte de toilettes.

Rogue ne s'était pas amusé à enchanter sa serrure pour qu'elle résiste à un sortilège, alors un cliquetis se fit entendre, et les deux garçons purent entrer dans la pièce.

Harry et Ron ne savaient pas par où commencer. Il y avait un bureau à tiroir, un scriban, une commode, des étagères, des bibliothèques, des malles, des coffres. La tâche s'annonçait ardue, mais ils avaient deux heures devant eux.

Malheureusement pour eux, une alarme retentit dès l'instant où ils enlevèrent la cape.

Imbéciles qu'ils étaient ! Rogue, prudent, avaient lancé dans son bureau un enchantement de détection d'intrus. Il fallait s'y attendre, ils n'étaient certainement pas les premiers élèves à tenter d'entrer dans un bureau de professeur, pour quelque raison que ce soit. La cape d'invisibilité les dissimulait aux yeux des êtres vivants, mais aussi de toute forme de magie, alors l'enlever leur avait été fatal.

Ils restèrent un moment pétrifié, ne sachant pas quoi faire, puis ils entendirent des pas qui couraient dans leur direction. C'était Rusard, qui avait entendu l'alarme et qui se précipitait vers la pièce et jurant, et en maudissant les élèves et leurs « couillonneries ».

Alors ils remirent la cape en hâte, et se plaquèrent contre un mur. Rusard entra, haletant, et chercha les intrus en scrutant la pièce. Ne les trouvant pas, il alla ouvrir les malles et les coffres, au cas où ils seraient cachés dedans.

Harry et Ron en profitèrent pour sortir discrètement de la pièce, mais ils firent du bruit et Rusard fonça vers la porte.

Ils couraient maintenant dans le couloir, en tentant tant bien que mal de rester sous la cape, et Rusard les poursuivaient.

« Ah ! criait-il. Vous êtes invisibles, hein ? On s'amuse à se jeter des sortilèges pour devenir invisibles, et après on croit pouvoir faire toutes les bêtises qu'on veut sans se faire prendre ? Mais je vous aurai, moi ! »

Mais ils réussirent à le semer dans les couloirs : puisqu'il ne pouvait les suivre qu'en se fiant au bruit de leurs pas, il avait du mal à déterminer précisément leur position et leur direction (d'autant plus que les sons résonnaient, et qu'ils semblaient ainsi venir de partout à la fois).

À bout de souffle, les deux garçons décidèrent d'entrer dans la première salle qu'ils trouveraient. Celle sur laquelle ils tombèrent était verrouillée, elle aussi, mais il n'y en avait pas d'autre proche, et Rusard se rapprochait dangereusement.

Alors Harry lança à nouveau le sort, et ils entrèrent, refermant la porte derrière eux. À l'extérieur de la salle, ils entendirent Rusard pester contre eux ; il passa devant la porte en courant, puis s'éloigna.

Harry et Ron poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

La salle dans laquelle ils s'étaient réfugiés était complétement vide, à l'exception d'un immense miroir qui trônait en son centre.

Ils s'en approchèrent. Le miroir lui-même avait une forme d'ogive, haut de deux mètres et large d'un il semblait usé et crasseux, et on ne pouvait y voir que le reflet brumeux d'un des murs de la salle. Il était entouré d'un cadre fait de bois massif, et des motifs végétaux gravés en bas-relief couraient sur les bords latéraux et le sommet.

Tout en haut du cadre, il y avait une inscription en arc de cercle ; c'était un texte d'une langue inconnu : « Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej ».

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ? demanda Harry à voix basse. »

Ron réfléchit un moment : quelque chose le chiffonnait, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que c'était.

Et puis soudain il comprit.

« Mais oui ! s'écria-t-il, faisant sursauter Harry. C'est un texte écris à l'envers ! Je me disais bien qu'il y avait un truc bizarre là-dedans. »

Alors ils déchiffrèrent le texte. Il disait ceci : « Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir ».

En fait, cela ne les avançait pas beaucoup. Une indication aussi sibylline était bien l'œuvre d'un sorcier, à n'en pas douter ; mais son interprétation échappait à Harry et Ron.

« Peut-être, tenta Ron avec hésitation, peut-être que le miroir est enchanté pour ne pas réfléchir les choses, mais pour montrer le désir des gens.  
- Ah oui, comme le miroir de la méchante reine dans Blanche-Neige. »

Ron regarda Harry d'un air ahuri. Manifestement, il ne connaissait pas ce conte.

« Laisse tomber, lâcha Harry avec dépit.  
- Enfin si je comprends bien, reprit Ron, ce miroir montre ce que l'on désir le plus.  
- Ah ! s'exclama Harry. Ce que je désir le plus au monde, en ce moment précis, c'est de savoir ce qui est caché dans les sous-sols du château, et qui attire tant les convoitises. »

Alors Harry s'approcha du miroir, et tenta d'y trouver une réponse.

Dans le miroir, il ne vit tout d'abord que son reflet, et celui de Ron un peu en retrait. Mais soudain, alors que Harry n'avait pas bougé, son reflet avait plongé sa main dans sa poche d'un air goguenard, et en avait sorti un petit objet qu'il tendit au vrai Harry.

Le petit objet était une pierre, une simple pierre de la taille d'un abricot. À la surface de cette pierre, un symbole cabalistique était gravé ; le fond de chaque rainure avait aussi été peint en rouge.


	27. Norbert

**Note.**

Ce matin, je me suis rendu compte avec effroi que le chargement des textes sur faisait sauter les points virgules. Le problème, c'est que j'aime beaucoup en mettre, et que j'en met facilement quatre ou cinq par chapitre. Résultat : dans chaque chapitre, il y avait des phrases incompréhensibles.

J'ai arrangé les choses, et je ferais attention à l'avenir. Mais au cas où quelque chose m'aurait échappé, n'hésitez pas à me signaler les phrases étranges, il en reste peut-être.

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : Norbert.**

Le symbole cabalistique gravé sur la pierre que Harry avait vu dans le miroir était associé au grand œuvre ; il l'avait découvert dans un livre dédié aux chiffres et aux symboles utilisés dans les forme de magie ancienne, un vieux livre poussiéreux qui n'avaient sans doute pas bougé de son étagère depuis des lustres. Ils avaient alors cherché un ouvrage consacré à ce fameux « grand œuvre », dont ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler. Ils en trouvèrent un intitulé _Le Grand Œuvre, but ultime de l'alchimie_.

« Alors ? demanda Ron. Tu trouves quelque chose ?  
- Ben attends, répondit Harry. Je cherche, je cherche. »

Il commença à lire à haute voix.

« Le grand œuvre se décompose en quatre phases, que sont l'œuvre au noir, l'œuvre au blanc, l'œuvre au jaune et l'œuvre au rouge. Ces quatre phases correspondent à quatre types de transformations qui…  
- Oh, abrège ! s'écria Ron. Trouve directement ce qu'on obtient avec tout ça.  
- D'accord, d'accord ! »

Harry survola une partie du texte.

« Ah ! Voilà, c'est là. "Le grand œuvre permet ainsi la fabrication de la pierre philosophale." »

Il se tourna vers Ron.

« Ça doit être cette pierre que j'ai vu dans le miroir, dit-il.  
- Bon, et elle sert à quoi ? demanda Ron, impatient.  
- "Le pierre philosophale possède trois propriétés : changer les métaux vils en métaux nobles, guérir les maladies, et prolonger la vie humaine au-delà de ses bornes naturelles." »

Ron écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu m'étonnes que Rogue la veuille ! lança-t-il. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Le livre explique ensuite comment l'utiliser, reprit Harry.  
- Peu importe, nous savons ce qui est caché dans les sous-sols de Poudlard, c'est ça le principal. »

Harry rangea le livre sur son étagère, et les deux garçons sortirent de la bibliothèque.

« Il nous reste beaucoup de choses à découvrir, mais notre enquête avance, lança joyeusement Ron dans le couloir.  
- Oui, répondit Harry. Et je pense que la première chose à faire maintenant, ça va être d'aller voir Hagrid pour essayer d'en apprendre davantage sur le chien à trois têtes et sur les autres protections. »

Harry et Ron savaient pertinemment que le chien ne pouvait pas être la seule barrière que Dumbledore et les autres professeurs avaient érigée pour mettre à l'abri la pierre philosophale. Puisque tous les professeurs étaient vraisemblablement dans le coup, Rogue devait lui aussi connaître les défenses mises en place. Il ne savait pas comment les contourner (sinon, il aurait déjà volé la pierre), mais il finirait par trouver une parade. Les garçons devaient donc avancer au plus vite.

L'après-midi était déjà bien entamé, mais Harry et Ron décidèrent d'aller sur le champ à la cabane de Hagrid. En cette période de l'année, il faisait nuit tôt, et ils se dépêchèrent car ils voulaient au moins arriver avant qu'il ne fasse noir.

En chemin, ils firent le point sur cette affaire.

« En tout cas, une chose est sûr, affirma Ron. Nous sommes seuls : aucun enseignant ne croira deux élèves de première année qui accuse un professeur.  
- C'est certain, reprit Harry. On ne trouvera aucun soutien de côté de McGonagall, ou de n'importe qui d'autre. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne pourra rien apprendre d'eux. Si on fait ça correctement, on pourrait leur poser quelques questions sans qu'ils n'aient de soupçons. »

Ron soupira.

« Et après ? Il y a bien un moment où on devra aller prévenir quelqu'un : on ne peut rien faire contre Rogue, c'est un mage accompli et nous on est rien du tout. Le tout, c'est de rassembler assez de preuves, pour que quelqu'un nous croie…  
- Ou au moins pour qu'il nous écoute, ajouta Harry. »

Ron approuva.

Sur ces entrefaites, ils étaient arrivés devant la cabane de Hagrid. Sur le côté, il y avait un potager dans lequel Hagrid faisait pousser des légumes en toute saison. C'était l'hiver, il y avait donc des choux et des poirreaux. Ron fit une moue de dégoût en voyant cela.

Ils frappèrent à la porte de Hagrid.

Celui-ci vint leur ouvrir avec précipitation. Il semblait sourire, mais Harry et Ron ne pouvaient être sûrs de rien, car la barbe du géant cachait toute sa bouche.

« Tombez bien vous, j'un truc à vous montrer. »

Il les fit entrer, et leur désigna l'âtre de la cheminée.

« 'Gardez. C'est-y pas ma'n'fique ? »

Au milieu des braises, il y avait un œuf. Un énorme œuf.

« Mais c'est un œuf de dragon ! s'écria Ron.  
- Oui ! répondit Hagrid, l'air ravit. J'l'ai gagné aux cartes l'aut' jour. »

Il semblait profondément heureux, mais Ron paraissait terrorisé.

« Mais il est formellement interdit de posséder un œuf de dragon ! dit-il. C'est très réglementé ! »

Hagrid balaya la remarque d'un revers de main.

« Bof. Qui l'dira aux z'torités, hein ? »

Hagrid saisit alors un tisonnier et remua les braises d'un air songeur. Il avait déjà raconté aux deux garçons qu'un de ses plus grands rêves était de posséder un dragon mais ils n'auraient jamais cru qu'il arriverait à en trouver un, même un encore dans son œuf.

« D'vrait pas tarder à 'clore, dit-il. Compte l'appeler Norbert. C't'un beau nom p'r un dragon, nan ? »

Harry ne savait pas quoi en penser, mais Ron était maintenant épouvanté.

« Mais comment voulez-vous élever un dragon ? demanda-t-il. Mon frère Charlie élève des dragons, c'est son métier. Il m'en parle souvent, alors je connais un peu le sujet. Et j'peux vous dire qu'élever un dragon est quelque chose de très difficile, et de très risqué. Et comment voulez-vous le cacher ? Ça va forcément finir par se voir. »

Hagrid grogna.

« Verrait l'temps v'nu, répondit-il simplement. »

Ron était scandalisé du manque de jugeote de Hagrid, et il se tourna vers Harry pour chercher du soutien ; mais Harry se contenta de secouer la tête en écartant les bras d'un air impuissant.

Hagrid, lui, contemplait son œuf avec délice.


	28. Charlie

**Chapitre 28 : Charlie.**

Harry et Ron avaient momentanément arrêté leur enquête, afin de se focaliser sur le problème « Norbert ». Hagrid voulait absolument garder le dragon, et les garçons firent tout ce qu'ils purent pour le convaincre que ce n'était pas possible. Après tout, Hagrid habitait dans une cabane en bois ! Comment pourrait-il y élever un dragon ? D'autant plus que d'après la taille et l'aspect de l'œuf, le dragon à naître était un Norvégien à crête ; ce n'était ni le plus grand ni le plus féroce des dragons, mais il serait tout même aussi grand que Hagrid en quelques mois…

Mais ils avaient fini par le convaincre, car peu après sa naissance, le dragon était devenu difficilement gérable : dès que Hagrid devait quitter sa cabane pour une raison ou pour une autre, le nouveau-né saccageait tout. Une fois, il avait même tenté de manger Crockdur, le chien. Puisque Hagrid ne pouvait pas s'en occuper en permanence, il accepta la proposition de Ron.

Ron, en effet, avait proposé de contacter Charlie, son grand frère qui élevait des dragons, pour lui remettre Norbert. Charlie avait accepté, mais il voulait que l'affaire reste secrète : tout cela était illégal, et il ne voulait pas s'attirer de problèmes. Une rencontre discrète avait donc été planifiée un soir, dans le village situé à côté de Poudlard : Pré-au-Lard. Charlie ne pouvait pas se déplacer, alors il comptait envoyer quelques amis à lui. Ceux-ci avaient contacté Hagrid pour déterminer l'heure et le lieu précis.

Hagrid était triste de laisser partir son Norbert, même si celui-ci passait une grande partie de son temps à essayer de le mordre. « Pour jouer » disait Hagrid ; « pour te bouffer » répondaient Harry et Ron).

Le soir dit, Hagrid partit pour Pré-au-Lard ; il avait fabriqué une cage en bois pour transporter Norbert (à cet âge-là, les dragons ne crachent pas encore du feu). Hagrid était un habitué de la taverne de la ville, et sa présence ne choqua personne, même avec sous le bras une cage en bois d'un mètre sur un recouvert d'un drap (en tant que garde-chasse, il lui arrivait de ramener des choses étonnantes des bois, et cela n'éveillait aucun soupçon de la part des habitants). Un peu à l'écart du village, il trouva les amis de Charlie, à qui il confia Norbert. Non sans tristesse, car c'était, somme toute, son rêve qui lui échappait après qu'il ait cru l'avoir réalisé.

Le lendemain, Harry et Ron vinrent voir Hagrid, qui leur sembla mélancolique. Avec un peu de honte, mais convaincu qu'ils agissaient pour la bonne cause, ils profitèrent du chagrin de Hagrid pour lui soutirer quelques informations.

« Ne vous en faites pas, commença Ron. Il vous reste votre cerbère, vous n'êtes pas seul.  
- Oui, répondit Hagrid sans réfléchir. »

Trop déprimé pour remarquer que les garçons n'étaient pas censés être au courant, Hagrid se confia.

« Oui, c'vrai, continua-t-il. I'm'reste c'brave Touffu.  
- Mais où est-il au fait ? demanda Ron. On raconte qu'il sert de chien de garde à Poudlard.  
- C'ça, vouais. L'est au château pour protéger que'que chose.  
- Ah, la pierre philosophale vous voulez dire ? questionna Harry. »

Là, Hagrid se redressa en sursaut : Harry était allé trop loin.

« Comment v'savez ça, vous ? Qui vous l'a dit ?  
- Ben… hésita Harry. En fait on l'a découvert par hasard…  
- 'Coutez, v'deux. C'pas vos affaires, d'ccord ? Z'êtes pas censés être au courant, c'les affaires de Poudlard, pas des z'lèves. »

Alors Ron tenta quelque chose.

« On sait bien, mais on a de fortes raisons de croire que quelqu'un veut la voler.  
- Hein ? grogna Hagrid, l'air vaguement curieux.  
- Le voleur de Gringotts, vous savez ? Eh ben il a forcé le coffre de Poudlard parce qu'il croyait y trouver la pierre. Et il y a de fortes chances pour qu'un jour il vienne ici pour tenter de la voler à nouveau. »

Ron se garda bien de parler de leurs soupçons vis-à-vis de Rogue. Hagrid se gratta la barbe.

« C'vrai qu'c't'un risque, mais c'just'ment pour ça que les prof'sseurs ont placé des protections.  
- C'est vrai, enchaîna Harry. Mais le voleur est très puissant : il a été capable de s'introduire à Gringotts et d'en sortir, ce n'est pas rien. Il pourrait très bien passer au travers des protections de Poudlard.  
- M'tonnerais. Les prof'sseurs d'magie d'Poudlard sont très forts aussi – surtout Dumbledore – alors la pierre n'craint rien. »

Hagrid les écoutait, c'était déjà ça, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir croire que le risque était bel et bien réel.

« Bon, lança finalement Harry. Et si le voleur connaissait les protections mises en place ? »

La question fit mouche.

« Vé, là c'serait plus coton. C'nnaître d'avance c'qui l'attend s'rait bon pour lui. Mais c'mment ? Seuls les prof'sseurs savent. Et moi.  
- Je sais bien, dit Harry, mais imaginez que sans le faire exprès, quelqu'un ait vendu la mèche. »

Hagrid s'emporta légèrement.

« Oh et pis après ? Z'allez faire quoi, v'deux ? Si les pr'tections tiennent pas, z'y pourrez rien et les prof'sseurs auront fait c'qui z'auront pu. Moi c'que j'crois, c'est qu'tant qu'Dumbledore s'ra là, la pierre s'ra à'l'bri. »

Sur cela, il les chassa en prétextant qu'il avait à faire.

« J'v's aime bien tous l'deux, mais arr'tez de fouiner, hein ? »

Et il referma la porte de sa cabane.

« Bon, dit Harry.  
- Ouais, dit Ron. On est pas plus avancé… »

Ils ne savaient plus trop quoi faire. Pour tout dire, ils étaient même un peu découragés. Hagrid avait raison : ils s'occupaient de choses qui les dépassaient. Et évidemment, si une douzaine de professeurs de magie échouaient à protéger la pierre, que pourraient-ils faire, eux ?

Peut-être, après tout, était-il temps de laisser tomber, et de reprendre des activités normales d'élèves de première année…


	29. La décision

**Chapitre 29 : La décision.**

Il s'était écoulé plusieurs semaines sans que rien ne se passe. Harry et Ron avaient repris une vie d'écoliers banals, laissant complétement tomber leur enquête.

Mais un jour, alors qu'ils sortaient d'un cours, Hagrid les avait interceptés dans un couloir.

« J'dois vous parler, avait-il dit d'un air tracassé. »

Il les avait amené dans sa cabane, et avait refermé la porte après avoir jeté un œil aux alentours pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne.

« V's avez des soupçons su'l'voleur ? demanda-t-il. Vous suspectez qué qu'un ? »

Il avait l'air inquiet.

« Ben… dit Ron.  
- Le professeur Rogue avoua Harry. Nous pensons que le voleur est un professeur, car il sait énormément de choses. Et Rogue a déjà essayé d'aller dans les sous-sols à Halloween : il a été blessé par Touffu, je l'ai entendu le dire. »

Hagrid soupira.

« Pour ça qu'i boîtait… lâcha-t-il. »

Il secoua la tête d'un air amer.

« Pa'ce que just'ment, l'p'seur Rogue est v'nu m'voir après l'r'pas d'midi. M'a posé tout un tas d'questions sur Touffu, l'était même insistant. 'Lors j'ai r'pensé à vot' histoire, et maint'nant j'des doutes m'aussi. »

Harry et Ron se regardèrent.

« On pense qu'il veut voler la pierre mais qu'il ne sait pas encore comment déjouer tous les pièges, annonça Ron. »

Hagrid écouta en hochant la tête.

« L'blème, dit-il, c'qu'il a partic'pé à leur mise en place. Y sait comment passer au travers de toutes les protections, sauf Touffu qu'est une sacré bête. »

Harry et Ron frissonnèrent.

Hagrid sembla se rappeler de quelque chose au dernier moment.

« Et pis y'a p't-être aut' chose. Le prof'sseur Dumbledore m'a dit qu'l'avait ajouté un truc y'a pas longtemps, et ça le voleur i' peut pas connaître pa'ce que seul Dumbledore sait c'que c'est.  
- Alors tout n'est pas perdu, déclara Ron.  
- Vé. Et ch'pense que si qué qu'un rentre dans l'sous-t'rrain, Dumbledore le saura et interviendra. Et personne peut battre Dumbledore. »

Harry réfléchit.

« Mais Dumbledore ne quitte jamais Poudlard ? La dernière fois, Rogue a utilisé une diversion en lâchant un troll dans l'école, mais peut-être que depuis il attend que Dumbledore quitte Poudlard pour tenter de récupérer la pierre sans risque. »

Hagrid se gratta la barbe d'un air pensif.

« Le dir'teur quitte pas souvent Poudlard. L'est t'jours dans l'coin, i' gère toutes ses affaires depuis son b'reau, et envoie d'gens d'confiance plutôt que d'se déplacer lui-même. »

Il marqua une pause.

« L'a entièr'ment confiance en Rogue. Peux pas aller l'voir et lui dire d'se méfier d'lui, m'croira pas, m'dirait d'pas m'en faire. Mais ap'ès tout, Rogue c't'un ancien mang'mort. »

Les deux garçons sursautèrent.

« Quoi ? s'écrièrent-il en chœur.  
- Vé. 'L'était du côté d'Vold'mort au début. Pis un jour l'est v'nu voir le prof'sseur Dumbledore pour i' dire qu'i' changeait d'côté et qu'i' voulait dev'nir agent double pour lui. C'tait què'ques années avant la mort d'Voldemort. Dumbledore l'a cru mais plein d'gens pensaient qu'en fait i' v'nait espionner pour l'compte des mang'morts. À l'fin, après c'qui t'est arrivé Harry, l'a jamais été inquiété pa'l'ministère, l'a même pu entrer comme prof'sseur ici. »

Harry n'en revenait pas. Ils ne s'étaient pas trompé sur Rogue, c'était bel et bien quelqu'un de suspect. Mais c'était bien pire que ce qu'ils pensaient, puisque la recherche de la pierre philosophale par Rogue prenait un tout autre sens : il ne l'utiliserait pas pour lui-même, mais pour servir les intérêts de son ancien maître, et de ses anciens compagnons… Il restait encore énormément de mangemorts et liberté, et de nouveaux adeptes avaient pu être recrutés depuis dix ans. Quelque chose de grand se préparait certainement.

Harry et Ron quittèrent la cabane encore sous le choc.

« Un ancien mangemort, se répéta Ron qui ne se rendait toujours pas compte. Tu imagines ? Il doit être capable de tout… Ce n'est pas un simple voleur, il ne cherche pas simplement la richesse, il cherche la domination… »

Harry l'imaginait très bien.

Il ne s'écoula que quelques jours avant qu'un événement en apparence banal ne vienne porter un dernier coup à Harry et Ron. Cela se passa durant un cours de métamorphose.

« Je n'assurerai pas le cours de lundi prochain, annonça le professeur McGonagall. Vous finirez donc les cours à seize heures et non pas à dix-huit heures. »

Il y eut de nombreux cris de joies, ainsi qu'une question.

« Qu'est-ce que vous ferez lundi ? demanda en effet un curieux.  
- Oh, rien d'extraordinnaire. En tant que sous-directrice de Poudlard, je remplace simplement le professeur Dumbledore dans ses fonctions, car il sera absent lundi et mardi. »

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, épouvantés. À la fin du cours, ils partirent précipitamment, après avoir enfourné sans ménagement leurs affaires dans leurs sacs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Ron en paniquant.  
- Je ne sais pas ! s'exclama Harry, désemparé. »

Ils marchèrent sans même savoir où ils allaient.

« Rogue va tenter quelque chose, ajouta Ron, c'est sûr et certain. »

Harry essayait de réfléchir, mais rien ne lui venait.

« Il va falloir qu'on y aille, dit-il finalement.  
- Quoi ? hurla Ron. Tu veux qu'on s'élance à la poursuite de Rogue ? Mais il va nous massacrer !  
- Pas le choix, expliqua Harry. Personne ne va nous croire si on raconte la vérité maintenant. Notre seule chance, c'est donc de suivre Rogue au moment où il tentera le coup, et d'essayer de le retarder jusqu'à ce que les secours arrivent.  
- Mais quel secours ? demanda Ron, déconcerté.  
- Dumbledore, ou n'importe quel autre professeur. Écoute mon plan. On va suivre Rogue caché sous ma cape – pour ne pas prendre de risques – et quand il sera entré dans les souterrains, on enverra un message à Hagrid pour qu'il aille chercher du renfort. Il ira voir McGonagall, et il lui dira que quelqu'un est entré dans le château et qu'il est allé aux sous-sols, là où est cachée la pierre. »

Ron hocha la tête avec respect ; le plan lui paraissait génial. Déjà parce qu'ils pourraient suivre Rogue sans qu'il ne les remarque (sinon, il ne donnait pas cher de leur peau), ensuite parce qu'il avait des chances de fonctionner. McGonagall croirait Hagrid s'il venait lui dire qu'un intrus avait pénétré l'enceinte du château, et ferait appeler Dumbledore ou irait voir elle-même. Cela n'aurait pas été le cas s'ils étaient allés la voir, eux les simples élèves, pour lui dire que Rogue, un professeur, allait tenter de voler la pierre philosophale quelque part entre lundi et mardi.


	30. Dans les sous sols

**Chapitre 30 : Dans les sous-sols.**

En creusant un peu la chose, Harry et Ron avait découvert que Dumbledore serait absent du lundi matin au mardi soir. D'après eux, le meilleur moment pour tenter de voler la pierre serait donc le lundi soir, après le repas. Ce serait, pour Rogue, le moment le plus opportun, le moment où personne ne pourrait remarquer son absence.

Alors ils avaient décidé de procéder ainsi : ils s'éclipseraient après le repas pour aller faire le guet devant la salle de Touffu, jusqu'à ce que Rogue arrive, et le suivraient sans se faire voir après avoir envoyé un message à Hagrid. Ils avaient déjà tout expliqué à Hagrid : leur plan, ce que lui devait faire, etc. Tout leur semblait fin prêt.

Le lundi soir, au cours du repas, Harry et Ron surveillèrent Rogue en lui jetant de rapides coups d'œil discrets ; il semblait nerveux, n'écoutant que distraitement son voisin qui lui parlait, et scrutant la salle d'un air pensif.

À la fin du repas, ne sachant pas combien de temps durerait leur planque, les deux garçons se remplirent les poches de gâteaux secs, craignant une fringale. Puis ils sortirent de la Grande Salle avec les autres élèves, comme si de rien n'était, et suivirent le groupe de Gryffondor qui se dirigeait vers les dortoirs. Mais restèrent en retrait, et se laissèrent petit à petit distancer par les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à une bonne dizaine de pas derrière ; ils s'engouffrèrent alors dans un autre couloir.

Quelques minutes après, ils étaient devant la salle, sous la cape, et ils attendaient en discutant. Harry avait fait apparaître une petite lueur au bout de sa baguette, car il faisait nuit et que le couloir n'était pas éclairé. Cela ne représentait aucun risque : puisque cette lueur était elle aussi dissimulée par le pouvoir de la cape, Rogue ne pourrait pas la voir.

« J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop long, dit Ron.  
- Ouais, répondit pensivement Harry.  
- Nan mais parce que tu imagines, s'il décide d'agir en plein milieu de la nuit ? On poireauterait ici pendant des heures, et peut-être qu'on se sera endormi d'ici là. »

Il n'osa pas le dire, pour ne pas décourager Ron, mais Harry se moquait bien du temps que cela mettrait ; ce qu'il espérait surtout, c'était qu'ils ne soient pas repérés au moment où Rogue arriverait…

« Tu as le papier au fait ? demanda soudainement Ron, apeuré.  
- Oui, bien sûr, j'ai vérifié plusieurs fois que je l'avais bien sur moi. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il sortit un morceau de parchemin de cinq centimètres sur sept.

Il existait de nombreux moyens magiques pour communiquer à distance, mais la plupart était hors de la portée d'élèves de première année : c'étaient des sortilèges complexes que ni Harry ni Ron n'auraient pu apprendre en quelques jours. Harry avait bien Hedwige, mais il imaginait mal pouvoir la garder avec lui sous la cape, car elle aurait pu faire du bruit au moment de l'arrivée de Rogue, et les faire repérer ; la lâcher après son passage n'aurait pas non plus été très discret… Alors ils avaient trouvaient une méthode non pas pour envoyer un message, mais pour envoyer un signal ; après tout, Hagrid savait déjà quoi faire, la seule chose dont ils avaient besoin était de lui indiquer quand agir.

Alors ils avaient acheté un morceau de parchemin piégé, qu'ils avaient coupé en deux : une partie pour eux, une pour Hagrid. La particularité de ce parchemin était que si l'on brûlait un des morceaux, le feu se propageait à tous les autres morceaux, où qu'ils soient. C'était un genre de parchemin qu'utilisaient souvent les élèves pour faire des blagues de potaches à des camarades, ou que des sorciers utilisaient pour détruire à distance des documents en cas de problème.

Il y eut un bruit dans les escaliers.

« Quelqu'un vient, chuchota Ron. Ça ne peut être que lui. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il prit la précaution d'éteindre sa baguette, dans le doute.

Une silhouette apparut. Harry et Ron purent voir qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, mais rien de plus. Visiblement, et peut-être pour rester discret, il n'avait pas pris de torche ; il avait uniquement créé une sorte de halo bleuté pour y voir, halo qui le précédait dans sa marche mais qui n'éclairait par suffisamment son visage pour que l'on puisse le reconnaître.

Il s'approcha de la porte ; il ne sortit pas sa baguette, mais passa simplement sa main au-dessus du verrou. Il y eut un cliquetis et l'homme pu ouvrir la porte. Il sortit alors un objet que Harry et Ron ne virent pas, et entra. Une douce musique sortit bientôt de l'intérieur de la pièce.

Harry, lorsque l'homme fut entré, créa une minuscule flamme au bout de sa baguette, et mit le feu au morceau de parchemin, qui se consuma avec une odeur âcre. Harry le jeta au sol avant qu'il ne lui brûle les doigts, et les deux garçons, de manière coordonné, entrèrent à leur tour. Ils avaient pris soin de prendre avec eux des chaussons, qu'ils avaient mis en arrivant afin de ne pas faire de bruit de pas.

Dans la salle, ils purent enfin voir Touffu, le cerbère. Il touchait le plafond, et chacune de ses têtes aurait pu avaler Harry ou Ron sans avoir besoin de le mâcher. Pour le moment, et ils en furent très heureux, il dormait profondément. L'homme était en train de lui jouer de la lyre, comme Orphée lorsqu'il était descendu dans les enfers.

L'homme posa sa lyre sur le sol, et celle-ci continua de jouer. Il contourna alors l'énorme chien assoupi pour accéder à l'escalier situé derrière lui, et les garçons le suivirent.

Ils ne comprirent pas ce qui se passa dans le très long escalier menant aux sous-sols, car ils préféraient prendre leurs distances par rapport au voleur, mais à de nombreuses reprises ils entendirent d'étranges bruits et virent des flashs lumineux de différentes couleurs.

En bas, ils étaient arrivés dans un vestibule, qui était éclairé par de très nombreuses torches, sans doute allumées par le voleur lui-même. Il y avait, au fond de la pièce, une lourde porte de bois à deux battants. L'homme était devant, un capuchon rabattu sur la tête ; il attendait on ne savait quoi, complétement immobile.

Harry comprit, au bout de quelques instants, qu'il devait être en train de réciter des incantations.

Soudain, il leva les bras, et une onde de choc éclata dans toute la pièce. Harry et Ron eurent un mouvement de recul ; la porte s'était ouverte.

De l'autre côté, tout semblait vert ; mais la salle n'étant éclairée que par la lumière du vestibule, ils ne pouvaient pas voir précisément ce qu'il y avait. Le voleur sortit sa baguette, et d'un mouvement circulaire alluma le deuxième jeu de torche.

Alors ils virent. Toute la salle était emplie d'une incroyable masse de végétation grouillante. Ni les murs, ni le sol ni le plafond n'étaient visibles, car tout était recouvert par au moins trente à cinquante centimètres de lianes mobiles et semblables à des tentacules, et de rameaux épineux qui fouettaient l'air avec régularité.

Aussitôt que l'homme s'était approché, des lianes avaient tentés de s'enrouler autour de ses jambes, et des branches épineuses s'étaient dirigées vers lui, en continuant de fouetter l'air. Il avait alors sortit sa baguette, et une effroyable bouffée de flammes en était sortie, carbonisant la végétation sur plusieurs mètres autour de lui et envoyant jusqu'à Harry et Ron une vague d'air ardent ; cet air chaud et sec leur brûla la gorge.

L'homme avança alors au travers de la végétation, calcinant sur son passage tout ce qui venait trop près de lui. Les garçons le suivirent ; les plantes ne remarquaient visiblement pas leur présence, car elle ne tenta pas de les attaquer. Ils durent cependant faire très attention en marchant, car le sol était jonché de débris qui craquaient sous leurs pas ; heureusement, le bruit des flammes couvrait largement les craquements. Voyant cela, Ron en profita pour tousser : il se retenait depuis qu'il avait inspiré cet air suffoquant, et avait respiré en sifflant pendant une bonne minute car il n'avait pas osé faire de bruit, de peur d'être repérer à cause de la toux, et d'être littéralement incendié par le voleur.

Au fond de la pièce, le voleur dégagea les morceaux de plante noircis qui étaient accrochés au mur, dévoilant ainsi une autre porte ; il l'ouvrit, là encore par magie.

La troisième salle était vide ; du moins elle semblait l'être. Lorsque l'homme arriva au milieu, un pentacle rougeoyant apparut sous ses pieds, et une sorte de coup de gong résonna. Alors, de toutes les torches qui avaient encore une fois été allumées, sortirent par dizaines des chauves-souris de feu, qui se précipitèrent vers l'homme, qui paraissait retenu immobilisé par la force du pentacle.

À travers le piaillement des chauves-souris, Harry entendit une voix indistincte qui débitait, à haute voix, des incantations en grec ancien. Mais Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait ; déjà parce que la voix était assourdi par les piaillements, ensuite parce que le niveau de Harry lui permettait de reconnaître le grec, mais rien de plus. Les bêtes de flammes étaient désormais à moins d'un mètre du voleur.

Tout se passa alors très vite : le pentacle disparut, l'homme saisit sa baguette, et d'un ample mouvement circulaire fit éclater les chauves-souris dans un flash lumineux qui aveugla momentanément Harry et Ron. Il continua alors son chemin vers la salle suivante, tandis que Harry et Ron tentaient de le suivre, gênés par le scintillement qui voilait leur regard.

Tout cela, se dit Harry, ressemblait plus à une sorte d'épreuve didactique qu'à une véritable protection contre le vol ; mais plus rien ne l'étonnait de la part des sorciers.

Dans la quatrième salle, deux colosses de pierres encadraient la porte du fond. Sur leur front étaient gravés des lettres en hébreux, que Harry reconnus et qui signalaient qu'il s'agissait de golems. Habituellement, les golems étaient faits en argile, et sur leur front, en effet, était gravé le mot EMETH (qui signifiait « vérité »). Les golems, que seuls de très grands mages étaient capables de façonner, étaient presque indestructibles ; le moyen le plus simple de s'en débarrasser était de parvenir à effacer la première lettre du mot, car METH signifie alors « mort », et le golem se retransforme en terre inanimée.

Le problème était que ces golems-là était faits de pierre, et que les lettres étaient gravées ; effacer la première lettre serait donc beaucoup plus dur (et les détruire encore moins). Mais le voleur utilisa une autre technique.

D'un coup de baguette magique, il fit apparaître dans toute la salle, en lévitation, d'innombrables morceaux de miroirs, qui s'agencèrent entre l'homme et les golems. Ceux-ci furent trompés par ce qu'ils voyaient : alors qu'ils pensaient avoir l'homme sous leurs yeux, ils se faisaient en réalité face. Ainsi, ils s'attaquèrent l'un l'autre jusqu'à se détruire, et l'homme put passer, en enjambant les morceaux de roche fracturés qui avaient été des golems.

Ils arrivèrent dans la dernière salle. Au centre, Harry reconnu le miroir du Riséd ; tout autour de celui-ci, des centaines de milliers de pierres semblables à la pierre philosophales couvrait le sol, formant même quelques monticules mesurant jusqu'à quatre-vingts centimètres de hauteur.

Le voleur, qui avait semblé connaître à l'avance chacune des épreuves, resta en arrêt ; il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à celle-là…

« Quoi ? lança-t-il en rabaissant son capuchon.  
- Quoi ? s'écrièrent Harry et Ron en le voyant. »


	31. Le dénouement

**Chapitre 31 : Le dénouement.**

« Professeur Quirrell ? s'écria Harry. »

Quirrell se retourna brusquement ; ne voyant rien, il créa une bourrasque de vent d'un mouvement de bras. La cape s'envola, dévoilant les deux garçons.

« Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, quelle bonne surprise, dit Quirrell. Que faites-vous là, tous les deux ? Et où avez-vous bien pu dénicher une cape d'invisibilité d'une telle qualité ? Je n'y ai vu que du feu… »

Les garçons restèrent abasourdis.

« Allons, les encouragea le professeur Quirrell. Dites-moi tout. »

Alors Harry, qui n'en revenait toujours pas, répondit avec hésitation.

« Eh bien, heu… Après c'qui s'est passé à Gringotts, ben on savait que le voleur viendrait à Poudlard pour voler la pierre philosophale… »

Quirrell haussa un sourcil, mi surpris, mi respectueux.

« Vous avez découvert bien des choses, à ce que je vois... C'est très étonnant de la part de si jeunes élèves, je ne peux que vous en féliciter. »

Ron était toujours pétrifié.

« Mais… dit Harry. On pensait que le voleur était Rogue, pas vous.

Quirrell ricana.

« Rogue ? Ah ! Quelle drôle d'idée, vraiment. »

Il appuya son propos en balayant l'idée d'un revers de main.

« Non, Rogue est bien trop fidèle à Dumbledore pour vouloir lui dérober quoi que ce soit. Et qu'aurait-il fait de la pierre, hein ? Il ne serait pas du genre à l'utiliser pour son propre profit – tout au plus aurait-il pu tenter de convaincre Dumbledore de l'utiliser lui-même, pour servir leur cause commune.  
- Mais Rogue est un ancien mangemort, et…  
- Pff ! lança-t-il avec dédain. Il s'est rallié aux opposants de Voldemort plusieurs années avant la disparition de celui-ci, car même s'ils avaient une idéologie commune, Rogue le trouvait bien trop extrémiste. Être un mangemort a été l'erreur de jeunesse de Rogue, l'erreur d'un partisan exalté qui s'est assagi avec les années, et surtout qui s'est assagi en voyant de quoi étaient capables ses compagnons d'arme… »

Harry ne comprenait toujours pas. Il avait été tellement convaincu que le voleur était Rogue qu'il refusait désormais de voir la vérité en face.

« Mais c'est impossible ! s'écria-t-il. J'étais pourtant certain…  
- Vous vous êtes trompés, Potter.  
- Mais pourquoi vous ? Pourquoi voulez-vous la pierre ? »

Quirrell parut choqué par la question.

« Pourquoi ? cria-t-il. Pourquoi voler la pierre ? Mais enfin, ne comprends-tu pas, Potter ? Ce vieux fou de Dumbledore refuse d'utiliser les pouvoirs de la pierre ! Ce vieil imbécile est convaincu que la mort est quelque chose de naturel qu'il ne faut surtout pas chercher à combattre ! Lorsqu'il a trouvé la pierre philosophale, après avoir suivi sa piste depuis sa création par Nicolas Flamel, sa première pensée a été de la cacher pour que personne ne puisse y avoir accès. »

Quirrell secoua la tête d'un air dégouté.

« Si j'ai tenté de voler la pierre à Gringotts – en croyant stupidement que Dumbledore avait pu l'y mettre – et si je suis aujourd'hui venu la chercher ici, c'est pour m'en servir. C'est pour m'approprier ses fantastiques pouvoirs, pour accéder à la richesse et à la vie éternelle ! »

Il se tourna vers la salle remplie de fausses pierres philosophales.

« J'ai aidé à ériger les différentes protections que Dumbledore a voulu dresser, mais il est plus rusé que je ne l'aurais pensé, et il a installé un dernier piège de son propre crû. Mais je ne… »

Ses derniers mots restèrent en suspens. Il se retourna vivement vers Harry et Ron, comme saisi par un horrible doute, et plongea son regard dans le leur. Harry sentit son esprit s'immiscer en lui.

« Comment n'ai-je pas pu penser à cela plus tôt… se lamenta Quirrell. Vous n'êtes évidemment pas venu en espérant m'arrêter seuls, vous comptiez dès le début sur l'arrivée de la cavalerie… »

Il se dirigea vers le miroir d'un pas rapide.

« Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre, il faut que je trouve la pierre. »

Il plongea son regard dans le miroir.

« La réponse doit être là, quelque part. Le vieux fou n'a pas placé ce miroir ici sans raison… Chacun de ses actes obéit à une logique – à sa logique, à une logique où tout a un sens. »

Quirrell réfléchissait, et ne faisait plus attention aux deux garçons, qui auraient pu fuir ; mais ils étaient pétrifiés par la peur et par leur incapacité à décider quoi faire.

Soudain, Quirrell claqua des doigts.

« Mais bien sûr ! s'écria-il. Il s'est arrangé pour que quiconque convoite la pierre ne la trouve pas. Selon lui, seul quelqu'un qui ne veut pas posséder la pierre doit pouvoir la découvrir. »

Il se tourna vers Harry.

« Viens, dit-il d'une voix ferme. »

Alors Harry, incapable de désobéir à l'ordre, s'avança jusqu'à Quirrell.

« Regarde dans le miroir, et dis-moi ce que tu y vois. Dumbledore l'a modifié de manière à ce qu'il ne montre plus le désir le plus profond de celui qui s'y plonge, mais pour qu'il protège la pierre de ceux qui, justement, la désirent. Puisque je _veux_ la pierre, je ne vois dans le miroir que mon simple reflet ; mais toi, puisque tu te moques bien de la pierre et que ton seul souhait est de partir d'ici, tu devrais y voir la réponse. »

Harry regarda dans le miroir. Il n'y vit d'abord qu'un simple reflet, comme la première fois. Puis son reflet regarda en l'air, fixant quelque chose que Harry ne pouvait pas voir mais qui devait être au-dessus du miroir, de l'autre côté.

« Alors ? demanda Quirrell. Que vois-tu ?  
- Je… Je ne sais pas trop. »

Quirrell plongea à nouveau son regard dans celui de Harry, comme pour lire en lui.

« Ah… dit-il. »

Il regarda en l'air, cherchant un indice ; mais il n'y avait rien au plafond. Après quelques instants, il vit : au sommet du cadre du miroir, il y avait une toute petite porte (tout au plus cinq centimètres sur cinq), un peu comme une porte de buffet. Elle était peu visible, car elle se fondait dans les moulures. Quirrell, d'un coup de baguette magique, la fit s'ouvrir, ce qui dévoila une petite cache, à l'intérieur de laquelle une autre pierre philosophale avait été placée. Quirrell la fit venir à lui.

« C'est la bonne, déclara-t-il en la regardant d'un air dément. Enfin, je l'ai… »

Il y eut alors des bruits de pas, et le professeur McGonagall entra en trombe dans la salle, suivi du professeur Flitwick, du professeur Rogue et de Hagrid.

« Ah, dit Quirrell. Voici enfin la cavalerie… »

Tandis que le professeur Flitwick se précipitait vers Ron (qui n'avait toujours pas bougé), le professeur McGonagall balaya la salle du regard.

« Mais enfin, Quirinus, dit-elle. Que signifie tout ceci ? »

Quirrell tenait toujours la pierre dans sa main, mais la fit discrètement disparaître dans sa manche.

« Cela signifie, Minerva, que certains combats valent la peine que l'on utilise, pour les mener, toute les armes que l'on a à sa disposition. Le professeur Dumbledore n'a jamais voulu comprendre cela, il a toujours voulu croire qu'utiliser le genre d'armes dont je parle rendrait vain le combat qu'il mène. Mais cela est faux : peu importe les moyens, c'est la fin qui compte. »

Elle secoua la tête d'un air d'incompréhension.

« Alors tu as décidé de voler la pierre ? Es-tu donc fou ? Dumbledore savait ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il a décidé de la mettre en sûreté ici : on ne peut pas utiliser ce genre de pouvoirs sans déclencher des effets pervers.  
- Qu'il dit ! s'écria Quirrell. Je pense au contraire pouvoir m'en servir de la meilleure des façons.  
- Et où crois-tu pouvoir aller, désormais ? demanda Rogue. Nous sommes arrivés avant que tu ne puisses t'enfuir. C'est fini pour toi, tu ne peux pas lutter.  
- La tâche s'annonce ardue, en effet. J'aurais voulu que le vol ne soit découvert qu'après plusieurs heures, le temps pour moi de quitter le pays.  
- Et pour aller où ? demanda Rogue. Dumbledore t'aurais traqué et t'aurais retrouvé, où que tu ailles.  
- Rien n'est moi sûr, Severus, rien n'est moins sûr. »

Harry, saisi par une impulsion, s'écarta de Quirrell en courant, pour aller se mettre à l'abri derrière Hagrid. Quirrell ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Harry et Ron étant hors de danger auprès de Hagrid, les trois professeurs s'avancèrent vers Quirrell, baguette à la main.

« Rends-toi ! glapit le professeur Flitwick. Tu es fait !  
- À trois contre eux, tu ne peux rien, ajouta McGonagall. Épargne-toi des efforts et rends-nous la pierre. »

Quirrell ricana.

« Allons donc. Vous êtes peut-être trois, mais j'ai un avantage sur vous : j'ai osé, moi, me plonger dans l'étude des arcanes obscures de la magie noire. »

À ces mots, les trois sorciers eurent une hésitation. Quirrell, un mage noir… Cet homme qu'ils croyaient connaître, qu'ils fréquentaient depuis des années, cet homme possédait un côté sombre qu'ils découvrirent.

« Je ne te reconnais pas… souffla McGonagall. »

Quirrell claqua la langue par agacement.

« Cette magie qui vous dégoûte, je ne la considère que comme un outil, c'est-à-dire comme quelque chose qui n'est en soit ni bon ni mauvais ; seul compte l'usage que l'on en fait. Vos conceptions étriquées des choses vous empêchent d'accepter cela, et pour cette raison je vais gagner contre vous aujourd'hui. »

Les trois sorciers se mirent en position d'attaque.

« Tu ne nous laisse pas le choix, Quirinus, lança McGonagall.  
- Vous non plus, répondit simplement Quirrell. »

Alors, en un éclair, il sortit d'une de ses manches une orbe de cristal contenant des volutes de fumée d'un noir d'encre, et la lança au sol où elle se brisa. L'action sembla alors se passer au ralenti. Une onde de choc jeta à terre les adversaires de Quirrell, ainsi que Harry et Ron, et même Hagrid qui s'écroula lourdement ; simultanément, un flot de ténèbres issues de la sphère brisée commença à envahir la salle entière, inondant progressivement les lieux.

Harry, parvenant à redresser la tête, vit Quirrell s'avancer vers la sortie, entouré d'un halo jaune d'or qui paraissait être un bouclier de protection. Il le vit lancer et recevoir de nombreux traits de lumière, mais ne put pas voir qui se trouvait en face de lui. Les ténèbres enveloppèrent alors Harry, qui ne put plus rien voir. Il entendit cependant de nombreux bruits de craquements et d'explosion, puis plus rien.

Il s'était évanoui.

**É****pilogue.**

Harry se réveilla confus. Un peu désorienté, il ne comprit qu'il était à l'infirmerie de Poudlard qu'après quelques minutes. Au travers des grandes baies vitrées situées face à lui et derrière lui, de fines raies de lumière entraient dans la pièce ; c'était le soleil couchant qui apportait ses derniers rayons, et bientôt il faudrait allumer des torches pour y voir clair.

Harry se sentait épuisé. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été vidé de son énergie, mais le moelleux de son matelas et la douce chaleur de ses couvertures lui apportaient un réconfort incroyable.

Il ne ressentait ni l'envie ni la capacité de se lever. Alors il resta immobile à fixer le paysage qui s'assombrissait. Il ne tourna même pas la tête. Il aurait voulu resté allongé éternellement.

Lorsqu'à l'extérieur, la nuit fut véritablement installée, il entendit des bruits de pas. C'était l'infirmière, madame Pomfresh, qui venait placer des chandelles sur les tables de chevet des patients.

Harry ferma les yeux : il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit qu'il était éveillé. Il voulait simplement rester tranquille.

Lorsque les pas s'éloignèrent, il ne rouvrit pas les yeux. Il n'en avait plus la force, il se rendormi.

Il fut réveillé par des échanges de paroles. En ouvrant les yeux, il remarqua que la matinée était déjà bien entamée. Il se sentait mieux.

Les voix lui parurent tout d'abord brumeuses, puis il les reconnu ; il s'agissait de madame Pomfresh et du professeur McGonagall.

Justement, cette dernière s'approcha de lui. Elle avait vu qu'il ne dormait plus, et vint donc s'asseoir à côté de son lit.

« Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver monsieur Potter, voilà trois jours que vous dormiez. »

Harry gémit.

« Et Ron, parvint-il à articuler.  
- Il s'est réveillé il y a quelques heures, il est à côté. »

Harry avala sa salive.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix lente.  
- Eh bien… dit-elle en réfléchissant. Le professeur Quirrell a pu s'enfuir avec la pierre.  
- Je suis désolé… lâcha Harry dans un souffle.  
- Ce n'est pas votre faute, monsieur Potter. Et ce n'est pas très grave : l'important est que personne n'ait été blessé. »

Harry tenta de se redresser dans son lit ; il échoua.

« Et maintenant ?  
- Maintenant, vous vous reposez. Lorsque vous irez mieux, monsieur Weasley et vous, nous aviserons. Mais en attendant votre complet rétablissement, vous resterez ici et personne ne sera autorisé à venir vous voir. »

Harry en fut infiniment soulagé.

« Bien, dit-il. »

McGonagall se leva, et sortit de l'infirmerie.

Harry inspira profondément. Il n'avait plus envie de dormir, mais se sentait toujours éreinté ; il eut tout de même la force de tourner la tête. Dans un autre lit, à quelques pas du sien, Ron le regardait. Harry lui adressa un signe de tête, auquel Ron répondit.

**FIN.**


	32. Épilogue 2 : Quirrell

**Note.**

Voilà, le premier tome des mes aventures tragi-comiques de Harry Potter est terminé. Ou pas, car je suis conscient que de nombreux points sont restés en suspens, et qu'il faudra un jour combler ces manques ; je pense par exemple à la relation entre Harry et Drago, que j'aimerais étoffer puisque je l'ai laissé à l'état d'ébauche ; je pense aussi à certains personnages secondaires, comme Hermione, Dumbledore ou Neville, dont j'aurais pu parler un peu plus longuement ; je pense enfin à certains événements que j'ai laissés de côté, ou que j'ai simplement résumés, alors qu'ils mériteraient que l'on s'y attarde.

Tout cela pour dire que ce premier tome n'est pas véritablement achevé, que je réécrirai certaines scènes, et que j'en intercallerai de nouvelles à certains endroits. N'hésitez pas, comme je l'ai déjà dit, à proposer des idées de corrections ou d'ajouts, je les prendrai en compte.

En ce qui concerne une éventuelle suite, sachez qu'elle est déjà prévue, mais qu'elle ne commencera pas avant la rentrée. En commençant le premier tome, j'avais déjà dans l'idée de poursuivre avec le deuxième et le troisième. Après le troisième, cela dépendra de ma motivation.

Pour vous faire patienter jusque là, je publierai régulièrement de petits épilogues (200 à 250 mots), pour expliquer ce qu'il advient des différents personnages, ainsi que quelques textes de même taille racontant des histoires annexes.

Merci.

* * *

**É****pilogue 2 : Quirinus Quirrell.**

Quelque part sur le continent, deux jours après le vol.

Quirrell était affairé dans son laboratoire de fortune. Sur des tables de bois rudimentaires, s'amassaient des pots et des alambics, ainsi que de grandes quantités de métaux, notamment du plomb, mais aussi du fer, du cobalt, du nickel, etc. Avant de tenter de préparer l'élixir d'immortalité, il voulait transformer quelques kilogrammes de métal en or, en argent et en platine, afin de financer ses recherches et de s'assurer une bonne cachette ; il ne voulait pas être retrouvé, car savait qu'il ne ferait pas le poids contre Albus Dumbledore.

La pierre philosophale transforme les métaux vils en métaux nobles par contact ; utiliser un morceau de métal solide ne représente donc aucun intérêt, puisque seule la partie la plus superficielle pourrait ainsi être affectée. Par exemple, des billes de plomb, à son contact, se couvriraient d'une fine pellicule d'or, mais l'intérieur resterait inchangé. La seule solution consiste à plonger la pierre dans un volume de métal fondu, et de remuer le mélange jusqu'à ce que la transformation soit complète.

Dans un creuset, Quirrell venait de faire fondre du plomb.

À l'aide de gant de protection, il plaça la pierre dans le creuset, puis imprima de légers mouvements au manche pour agiter le liquide. Progressivement, des reflets dorés apparurent à la surface du plomb. Les yeux de Quirrell s'illuminèrent.

« Ça y est, souffla-t-il, ça y est. »


	33. Annexe 1 : Halloween

**Annexe 1 : Halloween.**

Comme chaque année, la Grande Salle avait été redécorée pour l'occasion d'Halloween. Rogue ne voyait pas l'utilité de ce genre de pratiques, mais les traditions étaient tenaces à Poudlard, et il n'avait nullement l'intention de perdre du temps à lutter contre de telles futilités.

Comble de l'incongruité, une citrouille géante, évidée et gravée d'un visage voulu menaçant, avait été installée juste devant la table des professeurs.

« Peuh ! avait craché Rogue en la voyant.  
- Vous êtes un véritable rabat-joie, avait répondu McGonagall. »

Au repas, Rogue s'était cependant régalé, se servant notamment d'une soupe de potiron aux châtaignes, plat qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Mais avant le dessert, le plaisir de Rogue fut interrompu : la grande porte s'était ouverte dans un grand fracas. C'était Rusard, le concierge, qui entrait en trombe, l'air terrorisé.

« Allons bon, pensa Rogue. »

Tout le monde s'était retourné, surpris d'une telle interruption. Rogue, agacé, jeta sur la table la serviette qu'il venait d'utiliser pour se nettoyer le coin de la bouche, après une énième cuillérée de soupe.

« Un troll ! hurla Rusard. Un troll est entré dans le château ! »

Les yeux de Rogue s'écarquillèrent. En un instant, tous les professeurs se levèrent et se précipitèrent auprès de Rusard pour lui poser des questions, et la panique gagna les élèves.

Tandis que McGonagall donnait des consignes d'évacuation aux préfets, Dumbledore questionnait Rusard sur le troll : quelle taille faisait-il, où était-il et ou se dirigeait-il, que faisait-il, etc.

Bientôt, les étudiants sortirent de la salle dans un calme tout relatif, et les professeurs se mirent en chemin. Ils savaient où était le troll quand Rusard l'avait vu, et imaginaient à peu près il pouvait être maintenant, mais firent cependant plusieurs groupes. Rogue partit avec Septima Vector et Silvanus Brûlopot, la première enseignante de langues anciennes, et le deuxième de cryptozoologie.

« J'espère que c'est un troll des forêts et non un troll des montagnes, lança Brûlopot en courant.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Rogue entre deux respirations. »

Il n'avait jamais apprécié les cours sur les créatures magiques lorsqu'il était étudiant.

« Eh bien, répondit Brûlopot en soufflant comme un bœuf, le troll des montagnes, contrairement à son homologue des forêts, possède une peau extrêmement épaisse, à travers laquelle la magie a beaucoup de mal à passer. Si c'en est un, nos sorts ne le transperceront qu'avec assez de difficultés.  
- Tant pis, annonça Rogue, nous sommes plusieurs, nous devrions pouvoir le maîtriser malgré tout. »

Et tout à coup il fut saisit d'un horrible doute, et s'arrêta net dans sa course.

« Professeur Rogue ? s'inquiéta Septima Vector. Tout va bien ? »

Brûlopot, essoufflé, s'était lui aussi arrêté, et revenait sur ses pas.

« Oui oui, ne vous en faites pas. Mais il faut absolument que j'aille faire quelque chose – immédiatement. »

Il reparti en sens inverse, en courant.

« Si vous croisez le professeur Dumbledore, cria-t-il en s'éloignant, dites-lui que je suis allé vérifier ce qu'il sait. »

Vector, ne comprenant pas, se tourna vers Brûlopot, qui haussa les épaules car il n'en savait pas plus. Alors ils reprirent leur course.

Dans les couloirs, Rogue courrait à en perdre haleine. Un troll qui débarque à Poudlard ? Impossible qu'il soit arrivé seul, il a forcément été introduit là par quelqu'un ! Et ce n'était certainement pas pour faire une blague, cela devait donc avoir un intérêt bien précis. Et Rogue n'avait qu'une seule idée à ce sujet.

Il arriva devant une porte et repris son souffle.

« Une diversion, lâcha-t-il en haletant. Voilà ce que c'est : une diversion. »

Il regarda la porte et la sonda. L'enchantement était toujours présent mais cela ne prouvait rien. Alors il leva la protection et entra, afin de vérifier que personne n'avait tenté de pénétrer dans les souterrains pour la voler…


	34. Épilogue 3 : Albus Dumbledore

**Note.**

Me voilà de retour après un long moment d'absence.

J'avais promis d'écrire de nouveaux chapitres de ce premier livre, mais je n'ai encore rien publié. Je suis en effet en train de reprendre mon texte dans son intégralité, car plutôt que d'ajouter à la suite de mon histoire de petits textes supplémentaires, je préfère finalement publier une nouvelle édition de celle-ci, revue et augmentée. En l'attendant, voici un autre épilogue, avec Albus Dumbledore.

J'ai aussi commencé l'écriture du deuxième livre, comme vous l'avez (je l'espère) déjà remarqué. Il y a pour le moment quatorze chapitres d'environ mille mots.

* * *

**É****pilogue 3 : Albus Dumbledore.**

D'un ample geste du bras, Albus Dumbledore repoussa les feuilles éparses qui recouvraient son bureau. Des notes pêle-mêle et des manuscrits divers furent rejetés vers l'un des bords, s'y entassant les uns sur les autres, et certains tombèrent même à terre. Mais Albus était trop las pour y faire attention tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de faire de la place.

Une fois que cela fut fait, il ouvrit l'un des tiroirs, remplis à ras bord et mal rangé, et fouilla à l'intérieur pour en tirer un vélin vierge, une plume et un pot d'encre noir. Il posa le tout sur l'espace dégagé du bureau, et commença à écrire d'un air soucieux. Il était trop pressé pour s'appliquer comme à l'ordinaire, et son écriture était donc hachée, presque illisible par endroit. Ne voulant pas perdre de temps à faire un brouillon, il jeta ses idées en vrac et fut obligé de raturer des mots à plusieurs reprises pour reformuler une phrase.

Lorsqu'il eut finis, il approcha la feuille à hauteur de ses yeux et s'appliqua à déchiffrer ce qu'il avait écrit en regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Ses lèvres bougeaient, comme s'il voulait lire son texte à haute voix, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. En finissant, il fit la moue il n'était ni satisfait, ni vraiment insatisfait.

Il reposa la feuille en laissant mollement retomber son bras, et soupira longuement. La situation lui avait échappé, et il fallait maintenant qu'il agisse. Cela n'arrivait que très rarement, mais il avait ce jour-là été pris de cours. Il n'avait rien vu venir, et avait même été grandement surpris en apprenant la nouvelle…

Il resta immobile un moment, perdu dans ses pensées, puis se ressaisit : il signa au bas de la feuille, la plia en trois, et sortit un bâtonnet de cire à cacheter d'un autre tiroir. Il en fit fondre l'extrémité à l'aide d'une bougie et laissa couler la cire sur l'arrière du vélin, collant l'un à l'autre les deux rabats. Une fois que la cire eut commencé à durcir, il y imprima fermement le sceau qu'il portait en bague à son annulaire droit.

Il écrivit un nom sur l'avant de la lettre, puis se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre à carreaux, dont il ouvrit l'un des deux battants. Il siffla alors avec son pouce et son index, et un Grand-duc arriva bientôt pour se poser sur le chambranle. Albus lui confia sa lettre, et l'animal déploya immédiatement ses grandes ailes pour s'envoler à nouveau.

Pendant quelques instants, Albus contempla l'oiseau qui s'éloignait vers l'horizon, et dont l'immense envergure rétrécissait progressivement. Au-delà, le soleil se couchait en produisant des halos rouges et orangés. Le lac et la partie basse du château était déjà plongés dans la pénombre, et la nuit ne tarderait pas. Albus referma la fenêtre et se rassit dans son fauteuil de cuir.

Il n'était pas naïf : tout ce qu'il faisait serait sans doute vain, et il ne le faisait quasiment que par acquis de conscience. En effet, pensait-il, un tel coup ne se prépare pas à la légère, et le voleur était sans doute déjà loin, et bien caché.


	35. Annexe 2 : Gringotts

Voilà longtemps que je n'avais pas publié de bonus. Voici donc une nouvelle annexe.

D'autre part, j'ai toujours en tête de publier une deuxième version de cette histoire, plus longue et avec de nombreuses modifications. Il y avait en effet de nombreux points que j'aurais aimé développer plus en détail. Je ne sais pas encore quand cela arrivera, en attendant je continue la publication de mon deuxième tome.

**Annexe 2 : Gringotts.**

Quirrell se tenait devant la grande façade de pierre de la banque. Tout autour, la foule allait et venait sans faire attention à lui.

Sa quête touchait à sa fin : après des années de convoitises et une année entière de recherche à travers l'Europe, il avait enfin retrouvé la trace de la pierre philosophale.

Quelle situation ironique ! Il avait pris une année sabbatique pour parcourir la France, l'Allemagne et l'Europe de l'Est, il avait interrogé des dizaines de personnes, consultés des dizaines de registres, et tout cela uniquement pour découvrir que, finalement, la pierre se trouvait en Grande-Bretagne, aux mains d'Albus Dumbledore ? La pierre avait été à portée de main si longtemps…

Mais maintenant, elle allait être à lui ! Poudlard possédait un coffre à Gringotts, et Quirrell avait découvert que le directeur y cachait un objet de petite taille. Cela ne pouvait qu'être la pierre. Le gobelin qu'il avait soudoyé n'avait pas pu voir l'objet en question, qui était bien emballé, mais il ne devait pas être plus gros qu'une noix, et il dormait déjà depuis cinq ans dans ce coffre. Cinq ans… Qu'aurait-on pu vouloir ainsi cacher pendant cinq ans ? Non, non, il s'agissait forcément de la pierre.

Le vieux Dumbledore, de ce qu'en avait appris Quirrell, possédait la pierre depuis au moins trente ans. Manifestement, il ne s'en était jamais servi. Ni pour fabriquer des richesses, ni pour produire un élixir de toute-puissance ou un élixir de longue-vie. Mais Quirrell était déjà convaincu d'une chose : si le vieil Albus avait cherché et découvert la pierre, ce n'était pas pour s'en servir, mais justement pour éviter que d'autres s'en servent. Il ne voulait surtout pas que les pouvoirs de la pierre soient utilisés, que ce soit à bon ou à mauvaise escient. Le fou ! Soustraire au monde une telle merveille !

Et maintenant, Quirrell était devant la banque. Il lui fallait échafauder un plan. Un bon plan : on n'entre pas dans Gringotts aussi facilement… Ou du moins, on n'en ressort pas.

C'est une légende qui dit que Gringotts est d'une sûreté absolue. En réalité, plusieurs cambriolages réussis avaient été recensés les derniers siècles. Simplement, les gobelins avaient évité d'ébruiter ces preuves de faiblesse (après tout, ils avaient une réputation à tenir). Pire : ils avaient à plusieurs reprises étouffé des affaires de vol.

Quoi qu'il en soit, entrer et sortir ne serait pas une mince affaire. Il fallait donc se préparer convenablement. Quirrell avait déjà des dizaines d'idées, mais laquelle serait la plus à même de réussir ?

Payer un gobelin, ou le forcer à agir par un sortilège d'imperium ? Non, impossible. Il est une chose d'obtenir des informations d'un gobelin, il en est une autre de la pousser au vol.

Se transformer en gobelin à l'aide de polynectar ? Devenir invisible ? Non, leur magie est puissante, et de tels artifices ne suffiraient pas.

Alors quoi ? Il fallait sans doute voir grand. Très grand.

* * *

Seule une puissante magie noire était à même de vaincre les protections des gobelins. Quirrell avait préparé une combinaison d'enchantements divers, destinés à le faire entrer et sortir de Gringotts sans être remarqué. Le problème est qu'il n'était pas tout à fait certain de pouvoir tous les maintenir en place suffisamment longtemps… S'il n'en était pas capable, il faudrait qu'il improvise. Après tout, il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, et il avait en sa possession quelques objets magiques qu'il pourrait utiliser en dernier recours.

Parmi les enchantements, il y avait celui de passe-muraille, qui permettait de traverser les murs. Ce serait le plus simple à mettre en œuvre : les gobelins avaient plus misés sur les sorts de détection que sur de véritables blocages. Cependant, s'il devait se retrouver face à des barrières magiques, il avait prévu des sortilèges de brèche.

Ensuite, il y avait des enchantements de dissimulation. Ceux-ci permettraient à Quirrell de ne pas être repérer par les gobelins eux-mêmes ou par les protections magiques les plus élémentaires, mais il avait fort à parier que l'accès aux coffres serait trop bien gardé pour qu'ils suffisent. Ces enchantements lui serviraient donc jusqu'à l'entrer des souterrains. Ensuite, il avait prévu autre chose… Autre chose de bien plus puissant.

* * *

Il était l'heure. À cette heure tardive de la nuit, le chemin de Traverse était désert. Seule une ombre glissait le long des murs. Une silhouette encapuchonnée qui s'arrêta face à la banque.

Quirrell, par orgueil, avait décidé de passer par la grande porte. Elle serait certainement mieux protégée, mais qu'importe !

Il s'approcha. Ses enchantements étaient déjà tous actifs : il avait pris la précaution de les lancer avant même de quitter le Chaudron baveur, où il était arrivé en transplanant.

Il sonda la porte. Évidemment, il y avait un obstacle : la porte était bloquée par une puissante magie, et un sortilège de détection était présent. Quirrell murmura une longue incantation, et la protection disparut. Il put alors passer au travers de la porte. Et puisque les sorts avaient été complétement détruits, il pourrait ressortir tout aussi aisément.

Il traversa la grande salle, en longeant le comptoir de droite. Dans cette salle qui de jour grouillait d'activité, régnait un silence sépulcral. Pour éviter que ses bruits de pas ne résonnent et ne le fassent repérer, il jeta un sort d'insonorisation.

Il savait où aller : parmi les innombrables portes qui débouchaient dans la salle, il trouva rapidement la bonne.

Il la sonda : rien. Il passa au travers comme il l'avait fait avec la grande porte. Depuis longtemps, Quirrell avait appris à se méfier des portes dans ce genre de situation : ç'aurait été trop bête de se faire attraper à cause d'une porte qui grince ou qui claque, ou encore d'un simple courant d'air.

Discrètement, il suivi le couloir. Plusieurs fois, il y eut des intersections et des bifurcations. Mais chaque fois, il continua sans hésiter. Son projet avait été mûrement préparé, et il connaissait par cœur le chemin. Cela avait été possible non seulement grâce à des repérages qu'il avait lui-même effectués, mais aussi grâce à un informateur. Bénie soit la cupidité des gobelins ! Ils l'avaient beaucoup aidé sur ce coup-là.

Il arriva au bout du couloir. Celui-ci se prolongeait par une galerie creusée dans la roche, et Quirrell poursuivit son chemin. Bientôt, il y eu un escalier qui descendait. Une arche sculptée surmontait la première marche ; sur tout le pourtour, un bas-relief rappelait comment les gobelins avaient creusés cette ancienne mine pour y trouver des pierres précieuses.

Quirrell sonda l'espace : il y avait sans doute une protection à l'entrée des souterrains. Le gobelin l'avait assuré que non, mais Quirrell n'était pas stupide.

Il eut raison : une autre protection. Plus puissante.

Cette fois, il ne put pas la détruire. Il se contenta de percer un passage temporaire au travers, tout juste assez pour le laisser passer. Il faudrait qu'il recommence la même opération en revenant…

En bas des escaliers, Quirrell déboucha sur une immense caverne. Évidemment, la nuit celle-ci n'était pas éclairée. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'éclairer, alors il utilisa un charme de vision nocturne.

Il ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre d'utiliser le réseau de wagonnets des gobelins. Pour traverser les précipices il lui fallait utiliser la lévitation.

L'ombre encapuchonnée s'éleva d'un coup dans les airs. Avec légèreté, Quirrell suivit son chemin jusqu'au coffre.

* * *

Creusé dans la roche, et pourvu de très nombreuses protections magiques, le coffre de Poudlard se trouvait maintenant sous ses yeux. Derrière, juste derrière, il y avait la pierre tant convoitée.

Quirrell sentit l'exaltation monter en lui. Il était si près du but !

Il sonda la porte. Comme il l'avait prévu, les enchantements de protections dépassaient de loin ses capacités. Il y avait notamment là des charmes de détection et d'immobilisation, et ceux-ci devaient certainement se déclencher par simple contact avec la porte. Il y avait aussi un enchantement destiné à repérer toute utilisation de magie.

Quirrell fouilla sa besace et en sorti une petite orbe de cristal, qui contenait des volutes de fumées rouges et orangées.

Une orbe d'annihilation.

Cet objet, d'une très grande valeur, était capable d'anéantir toute forme de magie. Il s'agissait là d'une forme de magie noire, et sa fabrication avait nécessité des actions inavouables… Quirrell l'avait volé, elle et d'autres orbes du même type, à un mage roumain qui n'imaginait même pas leur pouvoir.

Quirrell s'éloigna le plus possible, et jeta vigoureusement l'orbe sur la porte, sur laquelle elle se brisa. Il y eut un éclair de lumière, puis de nouveau les ténèbres.

Quirrel chancela. Le champ d'action de l'orbe était plus important que ce qu'il avait prévu. Une grande partie de sa magie avait donc été consumée, et il n'était plus certain d'être capable de maintenir les enchantements très longtemps…

Qu'importe ! Il aurait bientôt la pierre en sa possession, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il aurait ensuite tout le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour se reposer et récupérer son d'énergie.

Il se ressaisit et s'approcha de la porte d'un pas incertain. Il la sonda : il n'y avait plus rien. Il se permit un sourire. D'un coup de baguette, il actionna le mécanisme, et la porte s'ouvrit.

Vide. Le coffre était vide.


End file.
